


Partners

by Azure129



Series: Red & Pink [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Good Friend Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Smart Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 56,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure129/pseuds/Azure129
Summary: Alastor requires Angel Dust's attention, and Angel Dust is happy to oblige. But Alastor is not happy - well, he's satisfied yet distressed. If only the spider would make a deal to guarantee being by his side forever for conversation and cooking and whatever else friends do. Frustrated, he watches and waits until two demon friends try to push them together... and three demon foes try to break the Radio Demon apart. Through it all, Alastor and Angel struggle to understand exactly how they feel about each other.Love - of all kinds - is in bloom at the Hazbin Hotel, like a little bit of heaven coming to hell.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Red & Pink [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056848
Comments: 170
Kudos: 313





	1. A Walk Alone

Angel Dust stood before a mirror on the wall of the hotel lobby; he adjusted his hair i then smoothed down his usual suit and adjusted his chest fluff. “So is Smiles SURE he won’t miss me too much on his stroll today?” Angel glanced over his shoulder and grinned.

Alastor’s shadow was watching him from around a nearby corner. The shadow blinked in surprise at being caught. Alastor stepped out of his office down the hall, an eyebrow raised at Angel Dust. “How did you know he was following you?”

“Eh, I’m pretty good at knowing when I’m being watched - I just get a feeling.” Angel smirked at the shadow and struck a pose. “Free to look, cash to touch.” He winked.

The shadow scowled then flew behind Alastor. Alastor sighed, and with a snap of his fingers the shadow disappeared. “I merely asked him to let me know when you were leaving so I could see you off properly,” the Radio Demon assured with his usual wide grin, approaching the spider.

“And he went along with it. Oh yeah, he’s definitely starting to like me.” Angel chuckled. 

Alastor smiled more and adjusted his tie. “Yes, well, regardless, I’ll be perfectly fine, Angel. I could use a good dose of demons cowering from me in fear. And you have to go meet Cherri if you’re going to invite her to our little garden party with Rosie this weekend.”

“That, and I’ve really missed getting in some good target practice.” Angel extended all of his arms and flexed his fingers - three of his hands bore different types of firearms.

Charlie entered from her office, frowning a little as Vaggie followed with a scowl. “Angel, remember, you promised us…”

“NO turf wars!” Vaggie thrust her spear at the spider. “If we see ONE item on the tv, in the paper, on the internet - anywhere - I’m coming for you.”

“Vags, honey, sweetie, light of all our lives…” Angel cooed, delicately pushing away the spear, “I told you, target practice only. Besides, Sir Pentious isn’t even back in full swing yet after that ass-kicking Al gave him.”

Alastor chuckled and puffed out his chest. “I should hope not - him recovering so quickly would be a bad stroke for my reputation.” 

“Yeah - see Charlie!” Angel held out his arms “And besides, Cherri and I’ll probably have to plan for months to even begin to follow up how Smiles took him down.” He winked at Alastor who nodded to Charlie. When Angel turned back to Charlie, she was pouting distinctly. He held up his free hands to her and quickly added, “Not that Cherri and I are planning anything! just, you know… I’m just saying.” He shrugged sheepishly, glanced to either side desperate for a distraction, then pointed upstairs. “Hey, we got new guests moving in this week, right? The sheep and the fish guy. You girls should totally be putting together a little honeymoon suite for them or something!” He smiled encouragingly.

Charlie tried to smile as she approached Angel. “Just…make good choices, Angel. I know Cherri Bomb is your friend so I’m sure she’ll respect what you’re trying to do for yourself.”

Angel sighed, and for a moment his wit and sarcasm disappeared in the face of Charlie’s pleading eyes and trusting look. “Yeah… she won’t like it, but she’ll get it. And I promise…I’ll try…about the good choices thing.”

Charlie’s smile grew and her eyes lit up.

“Ah, Miss Angel Dust is leaving!” Nifty shot out of the kitchen and dashed behind the bar - in a second she was pulling a sleepy Husk up from the floor to lean against the counter.

“I…what? Oh come on!” he grumbled then groggily batted her away. “Respect my hangover and leave me out of your productive lives.” Husk dropped his head to the counter as Nifty dashed around him and cleaned up his fur and straightened his hat. Then she came over to Angel Dust. “I’ll take real good care of Nuggets while you’re gone! He’s the nicest pig - he lets me ride him around so I can clean faster.”

“He likes playing with you too.” Angel bent down and tapped her on the head. “Thanks a ton for looking after him while I’m out with Cherri, Nifty, I appreciate it. He’s sleeping in the garden right now. You just let him in whenever you need him.”

Nifty beamed. Then she looked to Alastor. “Are you going out too, Alastor?”

Alastor nodded. “I thought I’d take a pleasant stroll and check-in on cannibal colony.”

She glanced back and forth between them with her head tilted. “You’re going to different places? But you’ve been doing everything you can together the last couple of weeks!”

Angel snorted with a smirk. Alastor’s ears had a distinct buzzing in them - and it grew when he saw Charlie trying to hide a big smile at Nifty’s point. “Ah, well,” Alastor twirled his cane, “we’re all very busy, Nifty, just like you - I’m afraid I can’t monopolize all of Angel’s time for my entertainment.”

“He couldn’t afford it - or at least he’d go broke trying. I’m high-end.” Angel crossed his arms and chuckled. 

Alastor’s eyes lowered in a dry look and he nudged Angel with his cane. Charlie giggled. The Radio Demon ignored her and focused on Nifty. “Angel and I simply both have important demons who require our time. For example,” he leaned down, “I think it’s been far too long since you and I sat down together, Nifty. How about we have dessert at the bar tonight? You can fill me in on everything you’ve been doing around here, and I can compliment you properly. I’m afraid I’m quite overdue for acknowledging your efforts.”

Nifty bounced back and forth on her feet in excitement. Then she glanced behind her and back to Alastor. “Can Husk come too?”

“I’m always at the bar anyway!” Husk grumbled, finally standing up fully and looking somewhat alive.

“If he wants dessert too and he’s not feeling exceptionally grumpy then why not?” Alastor put on his laugh track. He gave a bow to Nifty and the girls. “Have a pleasant afternoon, ladies. And you as well, Husker.” Husk sighed and gave him a weak wave before slumping down and pulling out a pack of cards to shuffle and play with. Alastor turned to Angel and bowed his head. “And you have an exceptional day as well, Angel.”

“You too, buddy.” Angel winked and gestured to Alastor with finger guns. Then he waved to the others. “Later, sinners! No one go in my room or you’re dead!” And then he strolled out the door.

Alastor watched him go.

Charlie watched Alastor watch him go. She crossed her arms and smirked a little. Alastor noticed out of the corner of his eye. He quickly turned around to her. “I’ll be leaving now as well. And no one go in my office.” His eyes turned to radio dials and static and black symbols formed around his head. “OR YOU’RE DEAD…” left him in a distorted grumble. Alastor flicked his head to the side, and the spooky atmosphere disappeared as his normal voice and smile returned. “Farewell, all!” He waved, conjured up a hat, then strolled out the door.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Charlie burst into excited giggles. She dashed over to the bar. “Husk, have Al or Angel said anything to you about being new best buddies?”

Husk rubbed his head and sighed. “No.”

“Ooo ooo!” Nifty raised her hand. “They haven’t said anything to me either, but they smile so much around each other that they definitely must be.”

“Alastor always smiles…” Husk mumbled.

“But not the way he does around Miss Angel!” Nifty held her head high.

“I think they at least like each other, babe.” Vaggie came over to Charlie, smiling. “It’s good for them - making friends could really help them both be a little less…self-destructive in Angel’s case and homicidal in Alastor’s.”

Charlie hugged Vaggie tightly then pulled back. “This is so great. Angel’s reform is looking brighter and we’ve even got an overlord acting nice, and now our first new guests are coming. Let’s go set up Abel and Louise’s room - I want it to be extra special. Ooo I can make a welcome sign! We still have so much glitter left from the last time we made posters.”

Husks’ eyes went wide and his ears drooped - he ducked behind the counter. “I’m busy with anything but that.”

“And I have to take care of Nuggets,” Nifty added, biting her lip. “So please try not to be too messy with the glitter.”

Vaggie nodded to her then smiled at Charlie with hazed eyes. “How about just you and me do it, Charlie? It can be sort of like a date? We haven’t had time for one of those in a while.”

Charlie blushed then her eyes hazed a little too. “That would be great, Vaggie.” She pulled her along by the arm upstairs, both of them laughing.

Nifty turned to Husk with a smile. “Want to hang out with me and Nuggets today? I could use someone tall to help me clean.”

Husk sighed very deeply. “As long as we stay far away from those two and their date, fine… Just no hug—“

“Thank you, Husk!” Nifty yelled as she attached herself to him in a big hug.

Husk sighed again, his look dry, as he let her get the emotional moment out of her system.

__________________________

Alastor’s walk to Cannibal Colony was refreshing, and yet also a little boring. Angel’s conversation had proven quite addictive after only a few strolls together. Yet the silence did at least offer the Radio Demon a chance to think through the rather perplexing relationship he had developed with the spider: a relationship Charlie and Nifty and certainly the others at the hotel had noticed. Alastor and Angel were friends but Alastor felt a certain attachment to the spider that he was not used to feeling. Each evening when Angel went to the studio or to ply his sexual trade Alastor felt a distinct frequency of tension pass through himself that was only relieved when Angel came home safe and sound. The Radio Demon could tell that Valentino had done some truly bad things to Angel in the past… and perhaps Velvet and that despicable Vox had as well. He couldn’t stand the thought of Angel potentially at their mercy whenever Valentino called upon him. And he couldn’t stand Angel behaving so casually about the situation. Hell was a dangerous place, and the risks Angel took were…difficult to accept.

Going through the park, Alastor passed by the rose bushes. He paused and reached out for a moment. It would have been nice to bring Angel one, to return the favor of Angel picking a rose for his lapel during their first walk. But Alastor knew what would happen if he tried - he would touch the precious flower and end its life in doing so.

Alastor swallowed and moved along. And he tried to smile on the inside just as he was always smiling on the outside. After all, at least he had discovered Angel Dust as a source of entertainment. Yes, his decision to sponsor the hotel had certainly proven a good one so far. The place was a ludicrous playground for his whims, and Nifty and Husker were content, and Charlie and Vagatha were tolerable. And their little group as a whole was an enjoyable one to come back to at the end of his days. Not to mention more demons were getting to try his mother’s jambalaya. Indeed, overall, everything was looking up in his life! Why dwell on a few imperfections regarding Angel Dust?

Once he reached the Cannibal Colony, Alastor’s spirits lifted and he felt right at home. Here was his territory, here was where the Radio Demon who ripped out the blackest hearts thrived, here was where he had first found his calling in Hell! He twirled his cane and strolled forward with his head held high, baring his teeth at demons to watch them stand at attention or slink off in fear. It really was nice to be reminded of how much delicious power he held in this place.

He rounded a corner and saw several familiar ladies feasting on a corpse while Rosie observed, dabbing blood from her mouth with a handkerchief. “Thank you for saving me the heart, girls! Feel free to do what you will with the rest.”

The ladies nodded but then noticed Alastor and waved and smiled and swooned. 

Rosie didn’t even have to turn around. “You’re acting like school girls - that can only mean one thing…” She turned to find Alastor giving her a slight bow. 

The Radio Demon tipped his hat. “Darling Rosie, I can’t help if they have excellent taste in demons.” He straightened up and waved over her shoulder to the others. “Charming to see you as always, ladies!” Hw tossed his hat. They dove at each other to get it.

Rosie shook her head with a smile. “Feeling very cavalier today, aren’t we, Alastor?”

“I’m in an exceptionally good mood after an exceptionally refreshing walk. Speaking of which,” he held out his arm to her, “would you take a small stroll with me to the corner? I have a proposition to make.”

She raised an eyebrow, smiling more. “Well, this should be interesting.” Rosie hooked her arm with his and turned to the other cannibals. “I’ll be back in a moment, girls! And no chewing off each other’s arms to get that hat - honestly, he throws one every time.” Sheepishly, the ladies went back to enjoying their meal while Alastor and Rosie sauntered off.

Alastor hummed to himself, a light tune playing from his ears.

“Hmm, who did you eat that you’re so thrilled? I didn’t hear a radio show last night.”

“No one, I’m afraid! Poor luck finding any guests to fill my time until my next big show. But I’m quite content to wait - things at the hotel have been going just swimmingly!”

Rose nodded. “Ah yes - the new guests you told me about. And…” she sniffed the air, “you’ve been making your jambalaya for them, haven’t you? That’s the fourth time I’ve smelled it on you in the last few weeks.”

“Ha! Guilty.” Alastor twirled his cane. “Mother always did love sharing her food. And Angel and I have grown a masterful garden in the backyard for ingredients!”

“You? Gardening? How do you swing that, Mister Black Thumb?”

“Angel touches the plants, I touch everything else. We’ve developed quite a system.”

“I’d imagine so.”

“Speaking of the garden, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” His smile grew. “You’re invited to a little garden party.” With a flick of his wrist a formal invitation appeared that he handed to Rosie. “No demon flesh served I’m afraid, but Angel and I will be cooking together. We’ll prepare a lovely spread. He has a friend coming as well - a Miss Cherri Bomb.”

Rosie grinned at him. “You’re really proud of this hotel, aren’t you?”

“I’m impressed with how far it’s come under my support, and I’m sure you will be too!”

“I was expecting you’d invite me over soon. But I didn’t realize you’d invite me to a soiree with Angel and a guest of his own as well.” Her eyes hazed and her own smile grew. “You’re quite keen on your new companion, aren’t you?”

Alastor’s smile grew to its fullest extent and he straightened up. “We are…quite compatible!” He swung a fist through the air.

Rosie continued to eye him curiously “I’m surprised you haven’t roped him into a deal yet.”

“He…has requested no such ‘strings’ to attach us. He would like to continue our misadventures on a solely voluntary basis.” One of Alastor’s ears flicked and he gripped his cane a bit tightly but otherwise he kept himself together.

“What a novel notion?” Rosie’s eyes hazed. “I’m glad to hear he wants to stick with you, deal or no deal. He makes you laugh. Usually YOU’RE the only one who makes you laugh. And sometimes me if I land the joke just right. I think it’s good for you having a character like that around.” She folded up the invitation and put it in her pocket. “I’d love to get to know him better and his company too. I’d be happy to attend, Alastor.”

“Marvelous!” They had reached the corner. Alastor bowed and took her hand. “I’ll see you this weekend then, Rosie.”

She gave a small bow. “I’ll be looking forward to it.” As he straightened up she touched his hair again. “Alastor really, you and that hat for those girls. Promise me no hat at the party for show - you have such nice hair and ears and antlers. An absolute dear in both senses of the word. I’m sure Angel likes you better like this too.” She stepped back to admire her handiwork.

Alastor felt his face warm a little but ignored it and nodded. “Nothing for show at this party. Just a visit to bring someone I admire to see a new venture I’ve come to take pride in.”

Rosie’s smile grew. “You be a good boy, Alastor.”

“Aren’t I always?” He turned on his laugh track then gave her a wave and headed off, trying to walk to not think about how he was suddenly a little nervous about this party.

He had gone a block, not paying attention to the change in neighborhood, when the sensations of some television waves hit his ears and a snarl came to his lips. He had been avoiding Vox’s territory due to concerns that he would spontaneously shred the television to pieces on an impulse if that digital filth made one off color comment or threat or request regarding Angel. 

Instead of risking the conflict and the upset to any of his current plans, Alastor took a breath, and with a snap of his fingers disappeared. He decided a small repast was in order, and he knew just the place to go these days.

__________________________

Alastor reclined in his familiar chair at the cafe, sipping a nice glass of red wine. Certainly he missed the lively conversation of having Angel across from him, cracking jokes and getting frustrated and flirting when no one was around. The spider was always walking that fine line between Alastor’s tolerance and Alastor’s temper - it was a delicate game that the Radio Demon had grown rather fond of. And the thrill increased when they were completely alone and Angel let the smart remarks really fly. His boldness was utterly refreshing - if a little unnerving when Angel brushed too close to something intimate. But overall Alastor wouldn’t trade that quick tongue for anything, and certainly not for the simpering Angel that vile trio of overlord idiots enjoyed. Making him put on such a silly show was like watering down the finest of wines. But Angel in his truest form made Alastor’s mouth water and his ears straighten and even his tail twitch…

“Radio Demon, sir? I’m happy to have you here, but when you stare at your wine glass like you're ready to bite it, it makes some of the other customers stop being customers.” Abel glanced around the now empty courtyard as he placed a platter with a sandwich down in front of Alastor. The waiter swallowed but managed to speak to the Radio Demon with a steady tone. “I really need the extra tips. Louise and I are starting a life together after all.”

Alastor sighed. This one had gotten better at not acting like a fearful doe around him, but he wasn’t nearly as entertaining as darling Angel Dust. “Sometimes my thoughts get ahead of me. Red wine does look so much like blood.” He took a deep draught of the wine then set down the glass. 

Abel cringed a little but even managed a smile as he set down another small platter from the tray he was carrying. “Organ meat - for the crows.”

“Ah perfect!” Alastor flashed all of his teeth in a wide smile and tossed some of the bloody bits to the lawn where the vicious crows attacked them and each other. Then he looked to his plate. “And wonderful, this caprese sandwich Angel enjoys. I can’t understand why since there's no meat, but I might as well try a new culinary experience. And besides, I can always tear into some flesh later on my own.” He chuckled to himself.

“And some deviled eggs,” Abel added as he set down a final plate.

“I’m afraid I didn’t order any—“

“On the house.”

Alastor tilted his head, intrigued.

Abel sighed, his voice low. “The guy who saved the love of my life needs to get something. This is the best I can do for now.”

Alastor paused for a moment. Then he folded his hands, his eyelids low. “I’m afraid you’re mistaken. I don’t ‘save’ demons - that’s Charlie’s preoccupation. That day in the butcher shop, I merely decided upon reflection that I was hungry for beef. So I re-entered the establishment, ripped meat from bone with my own teeth and claws to get to the dark heart of that butcher, and then left your ‘love’ behind. I’ve never liked lamb - she didn’t appeal to my interests.”

Abel nodded, his voice quiet. “And if anyone asks either of us ever, that’s the story we’ll tell too. But at the very least, whatever happened that day brought her and I together. And she likes you. Everyone at Hazbin does I think. So just take the deviled eggs - as a courtesy from one person involved in the hotel to another.” He swallowed, not wavering.

Alastor just stared at him with a wide, curious smile for a moment. Then he laughed. “Ha! Very well - if it will entertain you. Besides, you do make delicious ones.”

Abel smiled. “And you can tell Angel he gets free sides of meatballs the next time he comes back.”

The Radio Demon’s smile grew. “Why? He didn’t conveniently decapitate a butcher.”

“No… but he’s always your guest here. It wouldn’t feel right to treat one of you and not the other. And besides, Louise and I like him too.”

Alastor’s eyes brightened. “A demon with a sense of decorum. Hmm… yes, you’ll be a fine addition to the hotel. I look forward to you and Louise living with us.” Alastor swallowed a deviled egg whole.

Abel smiled a little. Some new customers entered the courtyard. He noticed and took a step back. “Let me know if you need anything, Radio Demon.”

“Alastor…” Alastor corrected after a second of thought.

Abel swallowed but managed to sheepishly nod. “Alastor.” Then he headed over to help the new guests.

Alastor tried a bite of the sandwich Angel usually got. Still disappointing to eat something without meat. And yet…the tastes reminded him of Angel. They were cooking together more often now. And, as long as strict instructions for no one else to enter the kitchen were given, Alastor was even tying his apron a little differently, letting the deer tail show. Angel noticed, and Alastor relished the attention. Putting on a show for the spider was simple and challenging all at once.

Indeed, no demon preoccupied him so fully. At the very least the addition of Abel and Louise and the Saxophone Player Steve to the hotel’s company should have been amusing him thoroughly as they all clearly set themselves up for failure. And yet…Angel still engaged most of his interest, and without even trying.

Alastor clenched his hand on the table. If only the spider had agreed to a deal to bind them. Then Alastor could have everything he wanted. And maybe he would stop having the preposterous feeling like he was at the spider’s service, of all things. Like Angel had given him something he couldn’t quite describe, and therefore didn’t know how to repay. What he had wanted originally was simpler: conversation forever in hell - a friend eternally bound in his service…and maybe even a partner for his radio shows if Angel could work around the slaughter. 

Alastor’s face warmed as he felt his tail wagging quickly beneath his coat and a spark racing from his fingertips to the tops of his ears and almost a twinge of fear pass through his heart at what he had gotten himself into with the hotel and his slender spider companion. 

He put on a light tune between his ears and sipped his wine deeply again. He had forgotten how delicate long term interactions with others could be. He would simply have to relearn how to cope, for everyone’s sakes.


	2. Friends Have Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel Dust invites a reluctant Cherri to his garden party with Al and Rosie, then has a sweet encounter with Louise as she moves into the hotel. Elsewhere, Valentino, Vox, and Velvet scheme against the Radio Demon.
> 
> (Slight TW// Velvet likes to drug her cupcakes for fun lol).

In an abandoned area of rubble in Pentagram City, Angel fired a Tommy gun at a rather large square of plywood in the distance painted to look like Sir Pentious. 

Cherri Bomb leaned back on a ledge behind them, admiring his handiwork. “I still refuse to believe your new ‘hotel savior’ The Radio Demon took down Pentious with a snap of his fingers until I see it with my own eyes.” She pulled out a lit bomb and tossed it at the Pentious dummy - the entire wooden creation blew up into splinters.

“Believe it or not - still happened, babe. One snap, and that snake’s entire operation got purged from the sky.” Angel grinned and set down his gun as they both took a seat on the ledge. “Ugh, and those tentacles Alastor used… I wasn’t sure if I should be terrified or turned on.“ He fanned himself with his hand and smirked.

“You are such a fucking train wreck.” Cherri grinned and nudged Angel. 

Angel laughed elbowed her back. “You’re just jealous that YOU didn’t sexily disembowel Pen’s airship. Ya fucking pyro!”

Cherri snorted. She pulled a stick of unlit dynamite out of her pocket and flipped it in her hand. “Jealous? Oh please - you’re the one bragging about the Radio guy like he’s a knight in blood-stained armor.” She eyed Angel. “You sure you’re not making some kind of play for him? I get it, dude’s got to be rich, but still, Angie…”

Angel blushed and rolled his eyes. “Come on, I told you, it’s not like that! We’ve really got an understanding, Cherri.” He shrugged and smiled, head held high. “Al’s my guy buddy…The first guy down here I ever met who didn’t want to just hit it and quit it! Believe me, I’ve flirted with him six ways to Sunday for kicks and all he wants to do is talk and grow tomatoes and rip into Vox while I listen.” He rubbed the back of his head. “It’s weird but also kind of nice. I know that time with him means time not working - time where I can be myself. Just like with you.” He grinned at Cherri.

Cherri’s eyelid lowered in a dry look. “Okay, first of all, don’t compare me to an old-timey cannibal. Second of all…” her gaze softened, “okay, if he definitely really rips into Vox that much, then I guess he can’t be all bad.” She flung the dynamite stick in the air and caught it, holding tight. “Now if you could just get him to tentacle murder those three V fuckers…”

“He’s my pal, not my hitman.” Angel held up his hands. “Besides, he only does stuff if you make a deal with him and I don’t wanna do that. I’ve got enough complicated baggage in my life already.” The spider sighed, resting back on his hands. “It’s just nice having him around the hotel, is all.”

Cherri considered then glanced to the side. “So…you really like being in that place? Even with all the rules and the sappy princess and the whole ‘sinless’ schtick?”

Angel hesitated, his brow furrowed and his gaze down. Then finally he nodded. “I feel safe there. It’s…something.”

“Okay… good.” Cherri scowled. "Because if anyone there was messing with you, I’d have to nuke the fucking place to the ground.”

“Speaking of which…”

Cherri smiled. “Wait, seriously - do you want me to nuke the fucking place to the ground?”  
Angel tried not to laugh. “No, no, definitely not! I need the free rent and also all my stuff is there. But I do want you to come by this weekend. Al and I are throwing a little garden party.”

“A garden party?” She crossed her arms, grinning more. “What are you, a retired married couple?”

“Hey!” Angel scoffed, blushing again as he crossed a pair of his arms. “We work hard on that garden, and Nuggets wants to come and he prefers being outside! Plus, if we stay out there, Charlie and Vags won’t have an excuse to bug us or snoop.”

“Those two aren’t invited?” Cherri raised her eyebrow. “But a party makes it sound like it’s not just me stopping by.”

“Al’s bringing a friend too.”

“It’s not some psycho girlfriend of his, is it?”

“No more than you’re a psycho girlfriend of mine.”

“Ugh, then it’s not a date for me, right? If you’re trying to set me up with a cannibal, I love you but I’ll fucking blow you to pieces, hun.”

Angel laughed and shook his head. “No, no - I’ve met her before. Rosie’s cool. No one’s gonna eat anyone, not in the sexy or the deadly way. We just thought…well, we both wanted you guys to see the place so why not do it at the same time? Besides, if we invited you on different days, then whoever went second would probably catch hell from the girls.”

“Wait…do the princess and her squeeze not know you two lowlives are throwing a party?” Cherri smirked.

Angel smirked back. “Al’s fronting the money for the hotel and I’m the poster boy guest making sure the whole shebang looks good. If we want to throw a party, we’re throwing a party. It’ll be a great surprise - Vaggie is gonna be steamed!”

Cherri snorted. “Okay then - yeah, I’ll come! Sounds like fun, Angie.”

“You just can’t blow up anything, okay?”

She sighed. “That place is making you soft…”

Angel grinned and spoke in a teasing voice. “You can tell your war stories about demolishing Pentious so Al knows he’s not the only badass in Pentagram city. You do love being intimidating to overlords…”

“Fine.” Cherri smiled again. “But if I think even for a second that Radio Head or his friend are getting ready to try something, all bets are off.”

“Wouldn’t expect anything less from a firecracker like you, doll.” Angel winked.

Cherri lit the dynamite stick and threw it, watching it explode in midair. “So…why do you think this guy isn't interested in your services? Like is it some kind of stupid overlord mind game of his?” She barely glanced at Angel, scowling. “I get he’s powerful and important to the hotel, but you shouldn’t have to let him lead you on to keep him around, Angel. Let the princess wrangle him: you have enough shitty overlords to babysit in your life.”

Angel shook his head, his look and tone soft. “I know Overlords can suck…better than anyone. But Al isn’t messing with me or leading me on. He’s got a thing about only going after demons with really dark hearts - the really bad ones.” He scowled.

“In that case, I’m surprised he hasn’t ripped into Val and the others already,” Cherri murmured.

Angel swallowed. “He’s got his own way of doing things. And…I think that’s also the reason he’s not interested in ‘Angel Dust the Porn Star’. Carnal sin is…not an issue for this guy. He mostly hangs out with girls but he acts around them how I act around them. Like he likes the company and wants to be friends and treat ‘em nice. But not like he’s interested. And as for guys… he’s got some issues there, which makes me think he swings that way a little bit. He’s cool with Husk though. And he’s cool with me too. I keep the sexy stuff on the lighter side, and he keeps the carnage details to himself, and we just talk: about stuff we both like and stuff we both hate, and…it’s good. We’re friends. We get that there’s more to each other, ya know?”

When Cherri glanced at Angel again, he was looking down with a small happy smile.

Cherri smiled too. She moved closer, her voice comforting. “Well, he SHOULD see there’s more to you - you’re the fucking full package, Angie.”

Angel laughed. “Damn straight, bitch. You and me - both diamonds in the rough.’’

She smirked. “Wanna rebuild the Pentious dummy so we can shoot and blow it the hell up again?”

“Right behind you, sister!” Angel extended all of his hands and the two of them dashed off into their shooting field to repair their target.

________________________________

“What the fuck is that Radio bastard doing going near the princess?” In his private lounge at the studio, Valentino reclined back on a plush sofa. “Her family doesn’t give a shit about her, she’s got no power or territory of her own, and her salvation plan is a damn joke.” He narrowed his eyes.

Across from him in an arm chair, the lord of television shrugged. “Alastor’s insane half the time - he gets bored and then gets hobbies. He did pick a particularly ludicrous choice of partner for his latest game. But at the end of the day the worst he’ll do is sink a ton of money into that shit show that he’ll never get back, embarrass the princess and himself, and maybe get distracted enough that we can claim some of his territory.”

Valentino clenched his fist. “I still don’t like it. That walking-talking microphone is just crafty enough to somehow turn the princess into a weapon. She’s a way to Lucifer - a way to the throne…”

“Or a way to heaven!” announced a chipper voice. Velvet bounced into the room with a platter of bright red cupcakes. She placed them down. “Here we go! I made them extra boozy this time. Red Rum Velvet… Russian Roulette Style. Whoever gets the one I drugged is going to have a rough time!” Her smile curled up at the edges as she sat down and grabbed one of the little cakes.

Valentino and Vox both sighed with dry looks. “For fuck’s sake, Vel! We told you to stop doing that!” Valentino pointed at himself. “Last time I got the drugged one, I couldn’t get it up for two days! I am the leader of the lust district, it was embarrassing as hell!”

“And the last time I got the drugged one, I had no wi-fi for the week!” Vox’s antenna sparked. “No way to monitor all the seedy crap going on in my territory by broadcasting myself through the television networks! And Vox Tube was down too! I had demons rioting!”

“Yeah,” Velvet shrugged, “but both of you sure had a lot of fun laughing at each other when the other one got doped up!” She snickered at Valentino and Vox.

With resigned looks each of the demons sighed, looked to each other, shrugged, then took a cupcake. “You’re lucky these things are so delicious, Vel,” Vox mumbled as he bit into his. “Anyway, what were you saying about heaven?”

“Heaven!” Valentino laughed and took a bite too. “No fucking way anyone down here is going up there. That demon princess is dreaming!”

“Oh probably." Velvet shrugged, eating. “But suppose…just suppose…her plan has unintended consequences?” Vox and Valentino eyed her. Velvet went on. “There are demons who love to be down here - like us! We were born for sin. But there are others who ended up here because they just made mistakes topside and didn’t make up for them in time: demons whose souls aren’t black so much as shades of grey. If those demons start thinking about something better for themselves than what they’ve got, they might rally around someone who wants to give them hope - whether that means getting to heaven or just changing the way things work around here.”

“Hmm…” Vox’s eyebrows met in thought, “go on…”

“And get to the point, Vel.” Valentino took another cupcake. “You know how I hate vague bullshit.”

“Typical man - always so impatient for the big finish.” Velvet chuckled. “Princess Charlie’s belief that there’s good inside of some demons could make those demons join forces and demand a good life down here. A revolution of millions of souls - us overlords wouldn’t stand a chance against those numbers. So maybe Alastor’s getting in on the ground floor. All of us know his depravity has a sort of sick moral code to it.”

“He only eats the worst sons of bitches…that dramatic fucker.” Valentino growled. He tented his fingers together. “But then why be so open about sponsoring the hotel? He could have done it in secret.”

“Heh,” Vox grinned, his eyes narrowed as he took another cupcake, “because Alastor can’t help himself - he needs to put on a show! Always. Why do you think he’s been parading around town with Angel Dust at least once a week? YOUR property, Val! It’s probably just been to dangle his plan in front of our noses!” He glanced at Velvet. “Vel, you might be on to something.”

“That’s why I’m the brains of this operation - and Valentino’s the muscle and you’re here to be our eyes and ears and the punchline to a lot of our jokes.” She playfully cuffed him on the screen - Vox scowled and opened his mouth, about to fight with her. 

Valentino held up his hands, and they stopped and turned to him. “Vel really is making sense. And you are too, Vox. And I don’t like it.” He snarled. “I’ll be damned again if I lose any of my power - or my best whore - to that laugh track virgin. And I will not let him make a powerplay for the Magne family right in front of me without consequences. We need to do something.”

Vox sighed and grabbed another cupcake. “However much I hate to admit it, Alastor is too powerful to attack directly. We’ll need to find him at a time and place where he’s alone and weak. And we’ll need to take him by surprise. It won’t be easy.”

Velvet swung her feet and smiled with a hand to her chin, musing. “If he would just eat something besides other demons and deer I could bake him cupcakes filled with ground glass and razor blades and bits of Angel weaponry - solve all of our problems!”

“You could tell Angel Dust to keep tabs on him, Val,” Vox suggested. “Then we could get a better idea of Alastor’s routine and what he does at the hotel and how close he’s gotten to the Princess or to Lucifer.”

“No.” Val shook his head. “I won’t ask Angel Dust to do something for us, like I need him. Besides, boy has a big mouth - the second he gets high or drunk or fucked the right way, he could let something slip.” Valentino took another cupcake. He looked at the fluffy white frosting on top, reminding him of the head of his favorite little Angel Cakes. “But… making Angel a part of this isn’t a bad idea.” He grinned. “i’m gonna let Angel and Alastor continue their little strolls and not say a word. Then who knows? Maybe Alastor will let slip a few useful details. And eventually when the time is right, I’ll clue in Angel - make him think he’s our fourth instead of our bitch. I’ll get everything out of him we can use, and then I’ll make him disappear for a little while. And by the time he comes back, no more Alastor.” He chuckled, low and dark.

“Ooo, that sounds like an absolutely awful thing to do to both of them! I’m in! I’ll brings snacks for the carnage!” Velvet rubbed her hands together and grabbed the final cupcake.

Vox chuckled too. “Radios suck anyway. Good call, Val.” Suddenly the television demon blinked a few times and brought a hand to his head. “Aw damn, I think I got the drugged cupcake. I don’t feel so… uh oh…” His screen became several vertical colored bars.

“Ha!” Valentino laughed. “You stupid—uh…uh oh…” His arms dropped. He blinked a few times then looked down at his body then to Velvet. “I can’t move may arms. Damn it, Vel, Vox got the drugged cupcake so what the hell his this?” His speech started to slur.

“Ha ha!” Velvet laughed and pointed at both of them. “Instead of loading up one cupcake with a bad batch of drugs, I put a little into all of them! Surprise!”

“You crazy bitch…” Valentino shook his head. A loud beep issued from his antenna

“I’ve built up an immunity!” She beamed. “So I’ll just get a little…wonky.” She giggled and hiccuped, hanging her head off the cushion of the chair with her feet up on the back. “We’ll be better in a few hours… you dicks.”

The three of them celebrated their plan by spending some time in oblivion.

________________________________

Evening was coming. Nearing the hotel on his way back home, Angel saw a familiar little sheep trying to carry some big boxes. Just as the top one almost toppled over, Angel dashed forward, all six arms out, and caught the box and the demon in question. “Whoa there - you know, you’re allowed to make multiple trips for moving in, Louise. You didn’t have to bring everything all at once.”

Louise smiled as she set down the boxes on the stoop and wiped her brow. “I just wanted to be as quick as possible - and I’d like everything moved in before Abel gets off work tonight. As a surprise.” She smiled. “Steve helped me with the heavy boxes earlier but I didn’t want to keep him from missing out on tips playing in the park today. These boxes don’t have much. It’s just a lot more work than I realized, combining my and Abel’s stuff togehter.” She blushed, her tail wagging.

Angel chuckled. “You two are freaking adorable. And no worries, doll - professional mover Angel Dust is here. Come on - between my six arms and your two, we’ll get everything upstairs in one go.”

“Thank you, Angel Dust!” She took one box and Angel took the other three. Louise opened the door for them as they headed inside. “This is so exciting, it’s like we’re starting a brand new chapter of our lives here, all of us. And maybe we’ll get to heaven, but either way it’s just so good to be around nice demons like you and Charlie and Alastor.” Her eyes brightened on the last name.

Angel grinned as he headed inside toward the stairs. “Yeah, you’re a really big Alastor fan, huh? You always look at him like you’re waiting for him to raise the sun or something.” 

“I-I know.” Louise shrugged sheepishly. “Is it that obvious? I don’t want to make him uncomfortable. But I’m really proud to be part of this place with him.”

Angel hesitated, his brow furrowed. “Hun, I don’t want to disappoint you, but you’ve heard him say before - he doesn’t believe in reform, he just wants to watch people fail for fun.”

“Maybe." She shrugged. “But he’s also not here to hurt anyone. And I don’t think he’d let anyone else hurt this place either. And that’s something - that’s a lot here in hell, actually.”

Angel managed a little smile. “Yeah, he’s…he’s a wild card. But I think he cares in his own way. He’s okay.”

“You both seem very happy together,” Louise observed as they reached her floor and headed down the hallway. “I’m glad to see he has a friend and you too.”

“Oh yeah, I like getting to know him!” Angel perked up. “I’ll tell ya, this place was a lot less fun before that deer trotted in here with his radios and goofy jokes and tentacles of doom.”

“Tentacles…of doom?” Louise raised an eyebrow.

Angel glanced over his shoulder with a smirk. “He really is good at defending the hotel from attacks. Maybe you’ll see one day. It’s a hell of a show!”

Louise considered as they reached her room. She put down the boxes, took out her key, and opened the door. She sighed as she looked at the room - so many boxes and things waiting to be set up. Her new home…with Abel. “Charlie’s doing a good thing here, bringing people together who want something better. I don’t care what we did back in our lives, we don’t deserve to live in fear all the time. There are souls in hell that are good. They need someone fighting for them.”

Angel watched Louise, the determined look on her face. And even though she was a little sheep, he felt overwhelmed by her firm conviction. He believed for a moment that he could be worthy of redemption if it was possible. Angel swallowed and cleared his throat. “You and Charlie are definitely gonna get along real well. If anyone deserves to be here it’s you and Abel, Louise.”

Her happy smile returned as she looked to Angel. “And you too, Angel Dust. And maybe even Alastor one day.”

Angel held back a scoff, imagining Alastor ascending to heaven, all the deer features gone, leaving a thin, dusky, sharp-looking guy who would probably still crack silly jokes and threaten people within in inch of their afterlives if they were rude or cruel. “Well, screwier things have happened in hell. Like the princess of the whole shebang making a rehab for sin. Good luck to all of us, I guess.” He held out a hand.

Louise took it in both of hers and shook vigorously. “Yes, let’s show hell there’s another way - together!” She released him, her tail wagging.

Angel chuckled. “Want any help unpacking?”

“Oh, no…” Louise blushed, looking down shyly. “Thank you for bringing the boxes up here and for the offer, but I thought Abel and I could do it together. Like something special before we officially move in next week.”

“Aw you two romantic knuckleheads are gonna give Charlie and Vaggie a run for their money.” Angel laughed, shaking his head. “Okay, have fun, Louise! I’ve gotta rest up for work tonight.”

She waved to him. “Thanks, Angel!”  
As Angel headed down the hall, he couldn’t help smiling to himself more. The romance around this place was something he hadn’t been exposed to in…ever. It sort of made him warm inside in a stupid way he couldn’t explain. Angel wasn’t sure himself yet if he believed getting sent to heaven from here could happen. But he was sure that the idea of living through hell with someone who cared about you seemed like a pretty sweet deal. 

He blushed for a moment, remembering Alastor’s offer of a deal - no more Valentino, and he’d be by Alastor’s side forever, and for conversation of all things. It was strangely tempting and yet…strangely wrong for him too. If there was one thing Angel really wanted it was to be free - whether he was in hell or heaven. Alastor’s deal meant freedom would never happen. And it meant Alastor would be something different than just his friend, and not in a good way.

Angel tried to smile as he made it to his room and curled up on his bed with Fat Nuggets for a nap. For now, as long as he could just hang out with that uptight antlered radio guy, he was happy. Even if hell was all there was, maybe the set up down here wasn’t so bad if it meant two guys born decades and hundreds of miles apart could meet and become good friends.

The spider dozed off, dreaming of tomatoes in the garden and roses in the park and Alastor calling him darling that one evening in his office as he held out a hand to say goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you all so much for your support and encouraging reviews! <3 I'm excited to keep this story going ^w^ 
> 
> I got to write some of our 'bad guys' in this chapter which was fun - had to completely make up Velvet's personality but hopefully it works for the idea of her :) 
> 
> Next time, Alastor has dessert at the bar with Husk and Niffty, and then it's time for a talk with Charlie (aka the biggest Radiodust fan in the hotel lol).
> 
> Take care, everyone! <3


	3. Bar Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk and Niffty surprise Alastor by sharing their opinions on his time with Angel Dust. And Charlie does the same. Later, Angel Dust babysits three trashed overlords, and Alastor waits for him to come home.

As night fell after dinner, Alastor made his way to the bar with Niffty. Husk was behind the counter, resting his arms on the edge.

Niffty twirled on the barstool then looked up at Alastor, beaming. “Dessert time! What did you get us? I hope it’s not too sticky! Or crumbly! Or flaky!” She frowned. “Maybe I should have brought my rag with me just in case.”

“Now, now, no need to fret, dear,” Alastor assured in a warm tone. “I know your preferences. We’ll have the cleanest dessert imaginable! And with minimal dishes to wash too!” He snapped his fingers - three drinks that look like large chocolate milkshakes with whipped cream appeared on the counter. “Chocolate egg creams! No bits to fall anywhere and just three simple glasses to clean!”

Niffty’s fists shook in excitement. “Thank you, Alastor!” She grabbed her egg cream and happily began to sip.

Husk sighed deeply. “Chocolate egg cream - what am I, thirteen years old and visiting the five and dime?” Still he quickly grabbed the sweet beverage and started to sip. “Needs booze.”

“One non-alcoholic drink won’t kill you, my flying feline friend!” Alastor narrowed his eyes as he raised his glass. “Let’s all drink to our new happy venture at the Hazbin Hotel!” 

Niffty stood up on the barstool and touched her glass to his, and with a roll of his eyes Husk reached out his glass too. 

They lowered their glasses and went back to drinking.

“I’m still trying to peg what this ‘happy venture’ is exactly, Alastor.” Husk swirled his glass and eyed the deer demon.

“Entertainment!" Alastor answered without batting an eye.

“Bullshit. Everything’s always more complicated with you. Plus you take your plans in crazy directions at the drop of a hat.”

“Ha! Perhaps I do! And isn’t it thrilling?” The Radio Demon beamed. “Besides you should both be happy.” He glanced at Niffty. “Niffty, you have plenty of space to clean and decorate, and all these colorful characters relying on your help.”

Niffty nodded. “I like it here a lot! I’m so happy we came!”

“And Husker, you have gainful employment, a roof over your head, and all the spirits a spirit could stomach! Ha!” He put on his laugh track.

Husk rubbed his head. “Just promise me that if you’re going to fuck with the princess, you do it quick and neat and get us out of here. She’s an emotional train wreck waiting to happen, and I don’t know if I can handle it..."

“Husk means he’d feel bad if Princess Charlie was sad because she’s so nice,” Niffty translated simply.

Alastor laughed heartily.

Husk scoffed and glared at her. “Don’t tell me what I mean! And I won’t feel bad!”

“Oh come now, Husker.” Alastor wiped a tear of mirth from his eye. “It’s all right. Even a churl such as yourself feels sorry for the poor dear and her fruitless efforts. But I’m really not here to set her up for failure - the circumstances alone already guarantee that outcome.” He considered, teeth flashing, eyes hazed in deep and delightful thought. “Of course, having the Princess of Hell bound in my service for any reason would be…quite an interesting factor to add into my grip of power as an overlord.” Then his normal bright smile returned. “But that’s a consideration for another day compared to the endless fun we’re already having by just being here and watching this fresh little chapter in Hell unfold and crumble! Ha!”

“Yeah, I guess.” Husk took a deep sip of his drink and eyed Alastor. “Speaking of having fun… you’ve been doing an awful lot of that with the spider guy. Is there something we should know?”

Alastor’s entire body tensed up and his eye behind his monocle twitched slightly. He snapped his head around to face Husk. “Such as what, pray tell?”

Husker swallowed at the creepy look but didn’t back down from his point. “Like is our terrific trio about to become a fun foursome?”

“Ooo, I vote for dealing in Miss Angel Dust!” Niffty raised her hand. “She’s pretty and she cleans up after herself and she makes you smile in a nice way, Alastor. And also I think she would be the best mommy!”

Alastor just stared at Niffty in utter perplexity for a moment. Then he turned to Husk, scowling behind his smile. “What in the nine circles have you been filling her head with?”

“Nothing!” Husk pointed at her. “She comes up with this stuff all on her own because you two have been prancing around this hotel like giddy schoolgirls!” He crossed his arms. “What I don’t get is what does he have that would help you? You were right before - Charlie is the one it makes the most sense for you to have a deal with. So why make Angel Dust a priority?”

Alastor’s ears subtly twitched in different directions and a bit of static buzzed between them as he came up with an accurate enough response. “I…have been intrigued to discover a fresh form of entertainment in Angel Dust! I thought I already knew every bit of delight this hotel venture could offer, but he surprised me with an unexpected one. His conversation is a marvelous addition to my daily routine!” Alastor held out his hand like he was observing his claws. “And if he did accept a deal from me, I think our little group could only be improved by his presence.”

“If he did…?” Husk considered, then he blinked and actually smiled a little. “You offered him a deal already and he turned you down? Huh, Angel’s smarter than I thought.”

Alastor’s smile tightened and he gripped his cane. “He merely knows what he wants and what he’s worth and refuses to accept anything less. Besides, Charlie turned down my first offer of a deal as well. There always needs to be a first one, just to test the waters…”

“So you want to…deal this guy into being your friend?”

“He already is my friend. A deal would just put a more permanent spin on the subject.” Alastor’s face softened a little. He was thinking about their brief evening together in his office; that night had amused him considerably. He was eager for a guaranteed supply of more.

Husk raised an eyebrow. Then he opened his mouth like he was about to speak, but hesitated.

Alastor came out of his reverie when Niffty reached out and lightly tugged at the end of his coat. “Alastor - I think Miss Angel Dust wants to stay friends with you no matter what. I think I’d want to stay friends with you too even if I didn’t have a deal.” She sipped her drink, her big eye looking up at Alastor.

Alastor’s smile warmed - he picked her up and set her on his lap. “And that is why you get special desserts and Husker isn’t even allowed to spike his.” Alastor clenched his fist - a small tentacle appeared and quickly removed and destroyed a small bottle from Husks’ hand that he’d been about to secretly pour into his drink. Husk pouted and went back to sipping the egg cream. The tentacle disappeared.

Niffty took a big sip of hers with a smile. She blinked a couple times, looking sleepy. “If Miss Angel Dust joined our group she would take good care of Husk and me - that way you wouldn’t have to all the time. I think she’d help take care of you too.”

“Really?” Alastor patted her hair, amused. “How so?”

Niffty yawned, her eye hazing as she finished her drink. “Husk and I have each other - we’re best friends. With Angel around, you’d have someone special too. He wouldn’t ever let you be alone.” Her eye closed and she rested against Alastor.

“Indeed…” Alastor tilted his head, “such amusing notions.”

And Husk watched Alastor, frowning, but not with his usual scowl.

It was then that he sound of footsteps followed by a familiar voice interrupted the almost tender moment.

“Hey, whoa, you guys having a bar party? Looks tame, but how was I not invited?” Angel Dust grinned as he stepped into the room. He was wearing a short sleeveless black dress, long black high-heeled boots, and a pink short jacket along with a dash extra of make up. 

Alastor straightened up at the sight, and his smile filled up his entire face, which glowed a little brighter than usual. A new side to Angel’s fashion sense - how amusing.

“Sorry,” Husk shrugged at Angel and held up a hand level with the the top of his and Niffty’s heads, “You must be THIS eternally screwed to come to this gathering.”

“Ha!” A laugh escaped Alastor as he quickly used his microphone to give Husk a very firm nudge in the shoulder. Niffty shifted and almost woke up. Alastor looked down then handed her off to Husk. “Husker, be a sport and put the little darling to bed in her room. Then why don’t you turn in early as well, hmm?”

It wasn’t a question - it was an order. Husk rubbed his sore shoulder then got a grip on Niffty. He paused for a moment though and looked warily back and forth between Angel and Alastor. 

Alastor glared at Husk and held his empty egg cream glass so tightly that cracks were forming on the surface.

“Whatever…” Husk finally replied half-heartedly as he walked out from behind the bar. “If you need me…don’t come get me. I don’t want to get involved. Night.” He trudged off and away.

“Aw,” Angel pouted, “and here I thought I could get a quick night cap before heading out to work.” He shrugged and glanced at his phone. “Eh, I should probably just get going though.”

“You’re in quite a different ensemble than usual,” Alastor observed, relaxing a little without an audience now. “What is the occasion?”

Angel swallowed and shrugged, arms wrapped around himself. “I just, uh…have that little party tonight with Val and Velvet and, you know, Vox.”

Alastor’s hand clenched against the bar counter and scratched a deep groove into wood. “Well, you could go to that party. Or I could go instead and just kill and eat them. Ha!”

“Yikes, getting dark pretty quick tonight, aren’t ya, Smiles?” Angel relaxed a little and grinned. “Don’t trouble yourself. They’d probably give you indigestion. And make you high. And give you an STD. Seriously, not worth eating.”

“Just the killing part then?”

“Aw, are you trying to rescue me from their big bad clutches?” Angel’s grin warmed and he batted his eyelashes. “So chivalry ain’t dead - apparently it just came to hell in the form of you.”

“Heaven or Hell,” Alastor held up his head and twirled his cane, “a gentleman should always be willing to assist someone in need.”

Angel shook his head. “Al, thanks but don’t worry. If you go on an overlord murder spree, Charlie will lose it and kick you out. Then I’ll get so bored here that I’ll get into shenanigans too and be next to get the boot.” Alastor continued to look at him expectantly, refusing to accept a joke as a reasoning for why the spider going into a den of dangerous ingrates wasn’t something Alastor should involve himself in. Angel noticed and finally sighed. “Okay, seriously, tonight won’t be bad, just a pain in the ass. They’ll get drunk and high and talk shit, I’ll agree with them, flirt like hell, and make sure that they don’t kill each other. It’s basically babysitting but wearing sexy clothes and occasionally getting a slap on the ass.” He glanced down at himself then cocked his hip to the side and struck a pose. “By the way, what do you think, Mister Fashion Forward? Any additions you’d like to make.”

“No, I believe you’re more of an expert at ‘sexy clothes’ than I am.” Alastor tilted his head. “Your body…strangely conforms well to both traditionally masculine and feminine dress.”

“Yup, I’m just that hot.” Angel winked at him and chuckled. “Look, I gotta get going but I have off tomorrow. Let’s do something then. It’ll need to be in the afternoon because I won’t get back here til late but…around lunchtime give a knock on my door to wake me up. I’ll always answer for you,”

“And I will always answer for you!” Alastor blurted out before realizing what he was saying. He cleared his throat and quickly added. “Should you knock on my office door and should I be in, I’m always ready to assist our first Hazbin patron.”

“Oh, so official! You trying to say you’re gonna get me to heaven, Al?” Angel’s grin picked up on one side.

“Ha! Perish the notion! No one is going anywhere ever! And that includes you!”

Angel hesitated. He crossed an arm over his chest, looking down for a moment. Then he took a breath and managed a smile at Alastor again. “Well, anyway, I’ll see you later. Have a good night, Smiles.” Angel turned and sauntered out of the room.

Alastor blinked but then waved too. “You as well, Angel! As best you can manage under the circumstances.”

Angel was out of sight, and when Alastor heard the door close he knew Angel was out of the building too.

Alastor’s brow furrowed. Why had Angel’s wit and charm suddenly gone away at the end of their conversation? It couldn’t have been something that the Radio Demon had said - they had just been making witty banter after all. How perplexing. But perhaps it had just been Alastor’s joking offer to cannibalize Angel’s three ‘benefactors’ that had made the spider uncomfortable. Alastor really couldn’t barge in and murder them without provocation of course - so many sticky political details. Yet, if they harmed Angel perhaps something could be arranged since Angel was a patron at the hotel… And yet that situation required Angel to be hurt - a notion which made Alastor seethe.

Alastor twirled his cane and seriously considered stalking the streets for a new victim and putting on a surprise radio show tonight. Any familiar activity to clear his confused head.

But then one of his ears twitched to the side and he turned at a faint sound.

He found Charlie peeking around a corner at him - her eyes went wide as he caught sight of her. She bit her lip like she was considering running away but then swallowed and stepped out with a wave. “Hey, Alastor! Sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you. I just heard voices and I wanted to wish everyone a good night.”

Alastor was sure she had other reasons for lingering, especially since she had been watching him secretly at first. She was such a terrible liar. How Lucifer and Lilith could have spawned such a chronically pure person was something he was still theorizing about. 

“I see.” Alastor replied - he snapped his fingers and his shadow appeared again and took the three empty glasses to the kitchen. “Well, I’m afraid you’ve missed almost everyone. Darling Niffty dozed off and I had Husker take her to her room. And he claims to be retiring for the night too. And Angel Dust just went out to work. And as for Vagatha, I’m sure you would know her whereabouts better than I would.”

Charlie blushed but continued forward to stand before him. “Oh, she’s in my office planning some more marketing ideas for the hotel. We’re thinking of having an open house to let demons visit and get an idea of the place - just a no pressure informative evening of fun.”

“Hmm, brining in some ‘fresh meat’ - ha! A very interesting notion.” Alastor nodded. “I look forward to attending. Perhaps we’ll make a regular party out of it! My shadow band does love an audience.”

“That would be wonderful, Alastor - and it would help us save on hiring entertainment. Thank you!” Charlie smiled up at him in that big, genuine way she had. Angel Dust was right - she really was like a too kind mother trying to keep them all together and encouraged.

“I was also thinking of asking Angel Dust to perform.” Charlie quickly held up her hands and added. “Not perform in the way he does on stage usually…in those clubs…with the pole…and the outfits…” She blushed a lot. “I just meant, people know him and I hear he sings pretty well and I thought it might help him feel like an even bigger part of what we’re doing here.”

Alastor took a deep breath, his large smile managing to grow. “I would like Angel Dust to have that experience. What a superb idea, Charlotte.” 

Charlie clasped her hands together and beamed in wonder. Tears were at the edges of her eyes - she blinked and quickly wiped them away and tried to put on her normal cheery smile.

A moment of vulnerability meant a moment to learn something. Alastor tented his hands together, holding his microphone in his elbow. “Now now, no need to get so overwhelmed. You had an excellent thought - of course it deserves recognition!”

“Sorry.” Charlie sniffed and wiped away one more tear. “I’m just used to being told other things about my ideas. Vaggie’s usually the only one who cares.”

Alastor tapped her with his microphone. “Well, those days are over. We’re all in this little hotel caper together.” His eyes narrowed. "And certainly your parents must be thrilled at this initiative of yours!”

Charlie’s smile fell and she looked down.

And now Alastor knew her weak point. But rather than wanting to pry open the wound he had a sudden desire to punish those who had caused it. He recalled about Angel's allusions to his father, and memories of his own father… Cruel parents had some of the darkest hearts to feast upon. “And if they’re not,” Alastor added with a shrug, “it’s certainly their loss! Some parents can’t appreciate a truly gifted child!” 

A little of her smile returned. “You know, I was really nervous when you first came here, Alastor-"

“So I assumed - you slammed the door in my face twice.”

Charlie rubbed the back of her neck. “But I’m happy now. We got a chance to know each other and…I think it’s good you’re here somehow. And I’m glad you’re settling in.” She brushed back her hair behind her ear. “You know, ever since you came…Angel hasn’t done anything to get on the news as one of the top sinners in hell. I know that doesn’t sound like much but it’s actually huge!”

“Yes, well, he hasn’t had time, I’m sure.” Alastor shrugged, gripping his cane in both hands. “Between our work and entertaining each other, who would?”

“I think he’s a nice friend for you. And you’re a nice one for him.”

Alastor took a deep breath and didn’t correct her language.

“You two actually remind me of Vaggie and I when we first met.”

And now it was time to stop her. “Ha! Oh Charlie, you and that sinful sense of humor. Such a notion would require a tremendous shift in character for Angel Dust and myself! Don’t let Vagatha hear you make such wacky comparisons! Or anyone else for that matter!” He narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw, looking directly at her.

Charlie didn’t respond with fear or nervousness. She just nodded with a small smile. “Well, either way, I’m happy this project means you two get to know each other.” She gave him a wave. “Have a good night, Alastor.”

He nodded, relaxing a little, and waved as well. “And you as well, Charlie!”

She smiled a little more then headed out of the bar.

Alastor took a very deep breath. Then he snapped and teleported into his office.

He appeared sitting on the same red sofa he and Angel had shared the other evening. His shadow appeared - it sat beside him, looking at Alastor with an expectant scowl.

Alastor glanced at him. “Yes, I’m aware Charlie is clearly aware that I place some value in Angel. Prying creature. And Husker as well.” He sighed. “I like that Angel Dust has provided me with a new form of entertainment - and that this hotel has provided me with new entertainment. And yet… there’s a distress I haven’t experienced in a very long time.” He rubbed his brow. “If only I had this entire place and everyone in it under my control - everything would be so much simpler!”

When he glanced over, his shadow was giving him a dry look.

Alastor rolled his eyes. “Very well, to be fair, having total control would make ANYTHING much simpler.” He straightened up. “For now I’ll just have to settle for all I’ve gotten and play my cards delicately.” And yet he bit his lip, one of his ears twitching.

The shadow flew in front of him, staring him down.

Alastor’s smile tightened. “I’m resisting the urge to have you follow after Angel Dust and make sure his little party is as benign as he claims it will be.” The shadow’s eyes went wide. “Yes, I know that makes no sense! And of course I won’t have you do it - if Vox sense you around, I’ll have a devil of a time explaining it and will probably put Angel in even more hot water.” The Radio Demon composed himself and stood up. “Just let me know when he gets back. I’m going to rest.” He headed to his room in the back, closing the door behind him.

In the dark and cold, Alastor laid down and thought about…heaven oddly enough. And he wondered how happy is mother was there. And missed her until his eyes turned to radio dials and his horns grew a little and dark static surrounded his head and he finally passed out into a place between asleep and awake.

__________________________

Angel strolled into the studio heading for Val’s private lounge. He put on his best flirtatious smile and hoped those three would pass out early tonight so he could just play games on his phone and not have to deal with all of their dramatic and controlling and temperamental bullshit. 

Angel rapped on the door with his hand. “Val, daddy? Uncle Vox, Auntie Vel? It’s your Angel Cakes.” No answer but the lights were on and he could see the shadow of Val through the frosted glass. Angel knocked again and the door creaked open. He opened it the rest of the way, grinning as he struck a pose. “Ready to party?”

He found Vox slumped on a chair frowning with his screen black and white, Val hugging a lamp and groaning, and Velvet rolling on the floor in silent laughter. “Angie’s here! I drugged all the cupcakes - I did it so good! Party!”

“Heh…” Angel turned around for a moment and scowled as he rubbed his temple and murmured to himself. “Son of a bitch - not again with the damn drugged cupcakes. What are they, fucking five?” He took a deep breath, composed himself again, and turned back to them with his flirtatious look. “Aw, yes you did, Aunty Vel. Look how much fun! Now come on, Angel will make sure everyone’s cozy and entertained while you all get a second wind.”

“Angel…" Valentino glanced up, frowning, clutching his lamp, “this is your fault somehow. If you had come sooner you could have just eaten all of her damn cupcakes.”

“Shit, I want to die again,” Vox moaned. “Angel do something! What the hell are you waiting for?”

“Oh, Val, I still would have made you guys eat the cupcakes too! And Vox, don’t give me any ideas!” Velvet teased, sticking out her tongue. “Angel, tell them to go to hell! Oh wait - we’re already here!” He held her sides, doubled up in laughter.

“Angel get us some damn coffee!” Val snapped.

“And bring us something to eat that Velvet DIDN’T TOUCH!” Vox added.

“Find cookies! I want cookies!” Velvet demanded, pointing to the sky.

“Of course, of course - Angel Cakes is here to serve.” Angel, with a sweet smile, glided around the room. He popped a pillow under Vox’s head and scooped up Velvet on the floor to put her in a chair, and covered Valentino with a blanket. “I’ll order the food right now and put on the coffee. You three just sit here and take a load off. Then we’ll get this party started.”

They all grumbled and groaned as Angel worked to get the room and them all straightened up. He texted an order to the kitchen then went over to the coffee maker to brew a pot. Away from the trio for a moment he sighed, his eyes down. He just hoped they'd be in a good enough mood once they were sober and functioning that they would have a good laugh and move on and not take how they felt right now out on him.

Angel sighed and braced himself for a long night.The hotel might have been corny but at least it wasn’t a shitshow minefield like this place. 

__________________________

At some point, Alastor felt a cold presence touch his shoulder. She shifted and growled low. But then he blinked a few times until his eyes were normal and he saw his shadow’s red eyes close in the dark. He opened his mouth, about to question, but then realized what this must mean. Alastor sat up and shifted his ears until he got a radio signal that told him the time. 4AM. He straightened up his hair and bowtie then snapped his fingers and teleported himself to a shadowy corner of the hotel lobby.

Angel Dust had just closed the front door behind himself. He didn’t look injured, just tired. His hair was mussed and his dress was a little uneven. He wrapped his arms around himself, obviously cold. He had a paper cup of coffee in one hand - he drained it and tossed the cup in a wastebasket then stumbled up the stairs, rubbing his head.

Alastor snapped and teleported himself to the dark side of the hallway upstairs. Angel made his way to his room, pulled his room key out of his chest fluff, and opened the door. He smiled. “Nuggies - shh, mommy’s home. You can stay in bed. That’s where I’m heading too.” He closed the door behind him.

Alastor sighed and snapped his fingers again. He was in the back room of his office once more. His shadow sat on the edge of his bed. Alastor nodded to him. “Thank you.” He laid down and faced the wall and finally felt comfortable enough to doze off into a deep and restful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you all again for your kind reviews and for reading :) I'm always so excited to share more with you, and I have some very adorable things planned. <3 Next time, Alastor checks up on Angel and the two of them plan their garden party while Charlie plans for the hotel's open house. 
> 
> Have a Happy New Year!
> 
> -Jenna


	4. The Quickest Way to a Demon's Heart...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor gives Angel a delicious wake up call, and party planning commences for two important events. Meanwhile, Abel seeks advice from Steve on the most important event of all.

A knock on Angel’s door woke him up. And though the light coming through his curtains suggested it was rather late in the day, it was still far too early for the spider. “Mmm…” he groaned, “go away… I’m basically dead again.”

“Hmm…no, I don’t think so! I would have definitely sensed a fresh corpse in this hotel - I get quite peckish around them. Ha!”

Angel’s eyes opened wide and he sat up in his mess of twisted blankets and pink throw pillows. He looked at a clock. Noon: around the time he’d told the deer demon to knock on his door today. Then he blinked and pouted and turned in the door’s direction as he processed Alastor’s joke. “Oh ha, ha, Smiles, you’re a riot.” He rubbed his eyes and stretched all of his arms. Angel blinked and sniffed the air. “Wait…do I smell food? Like hot, fresh, non-cannibal food?”

“It’s a distinct possibility. Why don’t you open the door and find out? Or I could just teleport in and—“

“No! Ugh, Al, gimme a sec - I’m a nightmare.” Angel got out of bed, ran a brush through his hair, straightened out the pink sweatshirt and black shorts he’d fallen asleep in, and shoved on a pair of black ankle boots. He attempted to pull the blankets over his bed in a way that looked semi-made, spritzed himself with some perfume, put Fat Nuggets in his bed, then strolled over to the door and opened it. His jaw fell.

There stood Alastor, looking bright-eyed and smiley as ever, holding a large covered silver tray with a glass of juice and a small vase with a dead flower. “Good afternoon!”

Angel yawned then leaned against his doorframe and crossed his arms. “Why do I get the feeling that you’re this perky even at like 6am?”

“The early bird does get to mercilessly consume the worm alive.”  
Angel had to smile and shake his head. He glanced at the tray again then back to Alastor. “You in charge of room service now? Or is this a really fancy way of giving me an eviction notice.”

“Not at all.” Alastor shrugged. “It just occurred to me that even if you were sleeping in late, you still might want to start your day with a traditional breakfast. And you might not want to wait. I had Niffty help me prepare something for you.”

“But I thought you wanted to grab a bite together.”

“Yes, well…I thought you might prefer to eat first and then we can get together to discuss our plans for the garden party right away whenever you’re ready.” Alastor cleared his throat. “My apologies regarding the rose’s state - I’m afraid I picked it myself.”

Angel chuckled. “Hey, dead or alive, I appreciate the gesture. And okay then, Al…thanks for the extra hospitable wake up call.” He took the tray but hesitated. “Do you want to come in maybe? I’m from an Italian family; I’m not used to eating alone.” The spider smiled and shrugged.

A bit of static buzzed between Alastor’s ears and they twitched.

Angel noticed. His eyes hazed a little. “I promise it’s minimally sexy in here right now. Still not the neatest room but…don’t you at least want to hear me compliment you and Niffty while I’m eating?”

Alastor glanced over the spider’s shoulder then looked back to Angel. “Why not?” He swung a fist through the air.

Angel chuckled. “Knock yourself out, Smiles.” He turned and strolled inside with the tray, leaving the door open.

Alastor took a breath, arms and cane behind his back, and stepped over the threshold. 

It really wasn’t a den of seduction now that he had a proper look at the place. There were still movie posters of a pornographic nature on the walls but the shadows right now kept them hidden. His eyes went over in another direction just as Angel quickly pushed a box of colorful ‘items’ under the bed, so that unfortunate eyesore was gratefully dispatched. Otherwise it was a simple room with a lot of pinks and some purples and reds in the decor. There was a big bed strewn with pillows, a large vanity full of many cosmetics, and a closet filled with numerous outfits. Alastor also noticed the little pink radio he had given the spider as a gift on Angel’s nightstand and smiled more. 

It was then the little pig walked up to him. “Hello, Fat Nuggets!” Alastor greeted him. “Shall I pet you?”

The pig oinked, and Alastor patted him twice on the head.

Angel laughed. “He’s looking for pets AND for food. Also I think he likes you.” Angel set down the tray on an end table and removed a few outfits hanging over the back of two chairs on either side. “Come on, Al - have a seat, take a load off. You said you’d take me to see your radio tower one day - well, for now come see my room.”

Alastor strolled over and sat on the edge of his seat.

Angel plopped into his chair and eyed the platter with a big smile. “Oh man, I’m so excited for this. Seriously, I’m starving - all I had to eat last night was stale coffee and half a cookie.” He lifted the tray and his eyes widened at the contents. “Whoa…what’s all this?”

Alastor held his head high. “Andouille Sausage with scrambled eggs and cheese, pecan waffles with bourbon maple syrup, fresh grits, and biscuits with honey.”

Angel tilted his head at the Radio Demon. “Where - literally in hell - did you get the ingredients for…?”

“I’m dangerous, powerful, and rich. I get most things I want, Angel. And I have an appreciation for good food.” Alastor clasped his hands together on his lap and crossed his legs.

Angel smirked. “Apparently so, on all accounts.” He picked up his fork, dipped into the sausage and eggs, ate a bite, then slammed his hand on the table and moaned as he swallowed. “Oh god, this is so good - this is better than sex!”

“Hmm, I’ve found all food to be preferable to sex so I’m not sure how to take that reaction!”

Angel laughed so much that he nearly choked. He drank some of the juice and shook his head. “Smiles, I swear, if the cannibal radio show doesn’t work out, you’ve gotta get into standup. You’re a riot!”

“It’s important to be a performer of many talents,” Alastor assured proudly.

“Seriously though, this grub is delizioso!” Angel ate another bite then considered. “Growing those cajun spices out back, loving jambalaya, cooking up stuff like this… It’s funny - I mean, clearly you’re from somewhere way down south but I don’t hear a drop of it when you speak. I couldn’t pin a background on you at all til you started cooking here.”

“My past is not important.” Alastor’s eyes went down and his smile tightened.

“Everyone’s past is important. Shitty or great it’s part of what makes you yourself. And I like who you are, Al.” Angel ate more, a faraway look in his eye. “But if you don’t want to talk about your past, that’s a different story and I respect it. I’m the same way.” 

Alastor’s eyes drifted over to Angel. When Angel smiled at him a little, he considered for a moment. Then he took a breath, his voice quiet. “Louisiana. I’m from Louisiana, and I had a mother, and I enjoyed cooking as a hobby. And my voice only sounded this way topside when I was putting on a show. But down here I’m always putting on one. And that’s all I prefer to share.”

Angel listened attentively as he ate. “I bet your pipes sound nice no matter how you’re talking. But if you’re more comfortable doing the radio voice, I get it.” He shrugged sheepishly. “Sorry I’m always asking so many questions. It’s just…nice that you actually give me answers instead of just telling me to shut up and to make more coffee or to take off my clothes.” He frowned and stopped eating for a moment.

Alastor gripped his cane. “The party last night…how did it go?”

“Bunch of bull shit. Surprise, surprise…” Angle rolled his eyes. “S’okay though. All that matters is I got through it.” He grinned again and went back to eating. “And now I’m eating the best damn breakfast in hell with the damn best looking guy in this hotel - except for me of course.” He winked.

The Radio Demon’s eyes became radio dials and a black haze appeared over his head.

Angel laughed. “Oh quit denying it, and have some breakfast. Eat a biscuit.” Angel picked one up and held it out. 

Alastor took the biscuit, almost crushing it a little in his grasp. But then he sighed and his gaze returned to normal. “Your ability to flirt with death is truly unmatched in hell.”

“Al baby, I told you - I flirt with everyone I like. It’s how I give compliments. Even when it backfires, I’m usually charming enough to get out of it.”

Alastor smiled a little more and ate a bite of the biscuit. He gave half to Fat Nuggets who oinked in thanks.

Angel smiled at the sight and dug into the waffles. “Uh…so, Cherri’s coming officially coming to our party tomorrow. But she’s also gonna on guard. She doesn’t really trust anyone ever.”

“Hmm, then she and I already have something in common,” Alastor observed.

“Heh, yeah…” Angel rubbed the back of his neck. “My point is, she's a little protective of me and a little perpetually pissed at overlords. So she might be kind of defensive. She doesn’t mean anything by it though; she just wants to be a good friend.”

“You mean she’s not going to cower in fear of me and my prestige.” Alastor smiled more to himself, leaning back in the chair with his hand resting under his chin. “Splendid! A lack of such simpering has been a tremendous source of entertainment for me at this hotel!”

“Oh yeah, Cherri doesn’t simper for anyone.” Angel laughed. “She’s sort of like a loud Rosie, from what I know about Rosie. Rosie’s definitely coming too, right?”

“Indeed - she’s quite keen on observing the fruits of my little venture here.” Alastor finished his biscuit. “If Cherri does threaten me, by the way, she may receive one in retaliation from Rosie.”

“Yeah, I figured - so basically we’re bringing two lit powder kegs into this joint.” Angel smirked. “This is gonna be a good party.”

“A fine soiree!”

“Soiree?" Angel raised an eyebrow.

A quick jolt of static passed between Alastor’s ears and his eyes widened at the realization of the French word he had let slip so easily into the conversation. “Get-together, fest, affair, social function - so many words to describe our charming plans. Why choose just one?”

“Right..." Angel eyed him with a curious smile. “Anyway, I’m sure as long as no battles break out, Charlie and Vaggie will be cool about it.”

“Yes, Charlie especially.” Alastor’s eyes lowered and his smile tightened a little. “She’s quite taken with you and I being a ‘good influence’ on each other.”

Angel burst into laughter. He struggled to catch his breath and speak. “No one has EVER called me a good influence! And you!” He pointed at Alastor. “Has anyone EVER called YOU a good influence?”

Alastor tilted his head but then felt his own smile grow and his raucous laughter break forth. It was utterly true. And for a few moments, the two of them just shared in their revelry while Fat Nuggets watched and oinked to join in.

Eventually they both calmed down enough to speak again. “Eh, she’s a good kid,” Angel mused, “horrible judge of character, but a good kid. If she wants to imagine you and I are saving each other, let her have her fun.”

“That’s how I feel about her delusions of reform all around!” Alastor nodded. “For the princess of hell, her perspective on this place is quite clouded. You could give up every sin and live as an absolute saint here…but you would still be in hell, and hell is where you would stay. We’re all here forever because somehow that’s what we deserve.” Alastor was looking up at the ceiling, smile strangely wide, his hand gripping his cane.

Angel watched him, frowning a little. He opened his mouth then glanced away. He sighed.

Alastor noticed and raised an eyebrow. “But…” left him on an impulse that he thought might have been utterly foolish but that he couldn’t help, “Hell and this hotel have had enjoyable merits, at least for me. In Hell I can ply my trade of entertaining audiences and disemboweling villains all at once. And in this hotel, I’ve rekindled my companionship with Niffty and Husker. And I’ve now had the fortune to discover you, Angel Dust. Life, even after death, is full of uncanny surprises.”

Angel’s eyes were wide as he looked back at Alastor. “I…yeah, I guess hell’s had some perks. I found Cherri down here…and Nuggets… And I got to be more of myself with liking guys and cross dressing and performing. And ever since the hotel, now I got you too, I guess.” He smiled a little.

The Radio Demon’s smile filled his whole face. “Frankly, I’m not sure if I would leave for heaven even if I could.”

He waited. Angel hesitated then opened his mouth but closed it. His eyes went down in thought.

“Alastor! Are you upstairs somewhere? I want to talk to you about the open house!”

Charlie’s voice echoed from the lobby. 

Alastor blinked and stood up. “I’m afraid I should go and get an idea of how utterly chaotic Charlie’s attempt to attract demons to this establishment will be.” His eyes hazed, and his smile became a coy smirk. “I wonder if there’ll be any carnage.” He chuckled low than quickly resumed his normal wide grin. “Or perhaps I’ll help her throw the best bash hell has ever seen! I need to attract sinners if I want to be entertained by them. Ha!”

“Oh,” Angel smiled again, “you mean that open house shindig she wants to throw to attract guests? She was texting me about it last night. Yeah, no problem - sounds like she wants you.” He shrugged. “Personally I hope you help her make it really good, Al - I think more guests would make everyone happy, including the guests. And you and I would have more demons to impress with our cooking. And, uh…after what I put her through with the turf war fiasco on the news, I think Charlie deserves a win.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

Alastor tilted his head, just watching the spider with wide eyes and a smile for a moment. Then he bent low at the waist to meet Angel’s gaze. “Your instinct with entertainment has been quite excellent since I’ve known you, Angel Dust.” He straightened up. “So, a successful party it is then!” Alastor held his head high.

Angel laughed and stood up. “You really are all right, Al.”

Alastor glanced over his shoulder, teeth bared in his grin and his eyes narrowed. “And you’ve done an excellent job so far of not letting that fact get around.”

Angel smirked a little and crossed his arms.

“When I’m done with Charlie, perhaps you and I could have a drink and discuss our garden party plans.”

“Yeah, I’ll finish the food and get changed and see you down at the bar in a bit.” Angel walked across his room and grabbed a fluffy pink towel out of a drawer.

Alastor shook his head as he headed to the door. “Meet me at my office instead. Husker has been getting a little cheeky lately.”

Angel nodded as he sauntered over to the bathroom with the towel over his shoulder. “Whatever you say, Smiles.” He winked. “I’ll see you after I get cleaned up and put my flawless self back together.”

Alastor bowed with a flourish of his free hand. “Very well! A bientot!” His eyes went very wide for a moment. “Farewell, I mean!” He snapped his finger and disappeared.

Angel chuckled to himself as he watched him go, an eyebrow raised. Then he sighed and headed into the bathroom.

_________________________________

Afternoon in the park found Steve playing his saxophone for tips. Ever since the Princess had allowed him to play by the hotel to drum up business, he had also agreed to put out fliers for the place when he played in other locations to spread the word. He was getting more attention now and also starting to enjoy the dinners together with their new crew of people. And speaking of their new crew, there was Abel heading right for him - probably just off of work at the cafe.

“Steve, hi!” Abel waved as he reached the cat demon. “Sorry, I know you’re still working. Do you have a minute? I wanted to ask you about something.”

Steve smiled. “For you, I’ve got all the minutes. I’m due for a break anyway.” There was a bench nearby. Steve sat down and gestured for Abel to do the same. “What’s up, fish guy?”

Abel took a deep breath and tugged at his collar. “So, um… when we first met, you mentioned you had a girl in life - and that she was in heaven, right?”

“Yup.” Steve nodded, looking skyward. “Sweet Sally - she was a love. Put up with my saxophone obsession like a champ, even when I forgot to put her first sometimes.”

“She sounds nice.” Abel smiled. “If you don’t mind me asking, were you guys married?”

“Naw - always thought there'd be time for that but…time runs out quick topside.” He shrugged, eyeing Abel with a curious smile. The fish was blushing a lot.

“Yeah…” Abel nodded. “Did you ever THINK about asking her?”

“Sometimes."

“How would you have gone about it? If you had asked her?”

Steve grinned, his eyes bright. “Any particular reason you’re curious?”

“I-I just…” Abel reached into his pocket and fumbled with something small, “well, there’s…you know, Louise and I… And I never had anyone I wanted to try asking in life, so I hoped you might have some ideas on how to go about…” He stopped fumbling - the item in his hand was a little black box. “How the hell do you propose in hell?”

Steve clapped him on the back and laughed. “Congratulations, my man! You’re gonna tie the knot!”   
Abel held up his hand, “Shh! Not so loud! I don’t want to risk someone overhearing and telling Louise.” He cleared his throat. “And, I mean, it’s going to depend on whether she says yes.” He looked down at the ring box. “Even if we do love each other, getting married in hell is…a little insane. Trying to bring a good holy happy commitment into this place: maybe I’m crazy for even suggesting it but…” He looked at Steve. “She means the world to me. If the only way we could ever have met was by being here, I’d have signed up to be damned from the beginning. And I want to to be together in a way no one can tear apart.”

Steve wiped a tear from his eye and nodded. “I think if you just say some of that poetic stuff to her, she’ll be more than happy to oblige you. But if you want to add a little extra into the mix… I say find some place that’s special to both of you, then take her there and talk to her about everything you both love about each other. Let her know exactly what you told me about being grateful for hell if it means meeting her, and then just ask. Don’t worry so much about the exact words - you’ll find them in the moment. Improvise.” He winked.

Abel smiled and nodded. “Okay.” He put away the ring. “Thank you, Steve.” He stood up. “Steve could we keep this just between us - like not even tell anyone at the hotel? I don’t want anyone at the hotel to know and accidentally let something slip up.”

Steve winked. “You got it, man. And if you need any more pep talks, I’m here.”

Abel smiled more. “I've got to get back to the apartment. I want to help pack up some more things. I’ll see you at dinner tonight.”

“See ya!” Steve waved. As Abel walked away, Steve pulled out a pocket watch. “Speaking of the hotel, might as well head over since I’ll be playing on that corner for my evening shift. I’m almost due for a drink anyway.” He picked up his sax. “Who knows - all these changes. Maybe I’ll check in too soon.” With a smile he headed through the park back to Hazbin Hotel.

_________________________________

An hour after Charlie’s initial call to Alastor, the Radio Demon as well as Vaggie exited the ballroom downstairs, both seeming quite worn out. 

Husk glanced up from the bar and raised an eyebrow. “What happened to you two?”

“An hour of trying to educate Charlotte on the most effective way to host a social function in hell,” Alastor replied, gritting his teeth through his big smile.

“She’s out shopping now for the decorations we all settled on,” Vaggie added, shoulders slumped. “It’s really hard to gently explain to her that not everyone appreciates glitter and rainbows and pictures of puppies the way she does.” She frowned and took a seat at the bar. “I want her to express herself, but I also want to help her make this hotel a success. I just want to be whatever she needs.” She glanced at Alastor, arms crossed. “In a shocking turn of events, you were actually helpful, Alastor.”

“Really? How so?” Alastor took a seat at the bar as well, casually twirling his microphone.

“You told her things in a tactful but encouraging way. By the end she wasn’t even disappointed at the idea of black and red decorations.” Vaggie raised an eyebrow. “You caved pretty quickly at her suggestion of pink streamers though…”

Alastor perked up a little. “Pink is a fine color!”

His eyes found Husk who was giving him a look with an eyebrow raised. Alastor ignored it. “Besides, you actually suggested the rainbow props to go on the stage.”

“Charlie likes rainbows - there should at least be some.” Vaggie smiled to herself. “That’s her slogan for this place after all - inside of every demon is a rainbow.”

Husk grumbled. “Inside of me is mostly cheap booze and the effects of a lot of unfiltered cigarettes from back in my life. But whatever makes the princess happy.” He leaned on the counter. “Anyway are you two gonna drink or just loiter?”

Vaggie glared at him. “I’ll have a club soda. No alcohol at all.”

“I pity you.” Husk sprayed the soda into a glass. “You, Alastor?”

Alastor pulled out a pocket watch. “Actually I’m due for a brief meeting in my office - I’ll be drinking there instead.”

Vaggie blinked. “A meeting? In your office? You never let anyone in your office.”

“I never let anyone in my office UNINVITED,” he corrected. 

Vaggie eyed him suspiciously. “So who…?” Alastor refused to provide any response or acknowledgment. Then she blinked and sighed and leaned over the bar counter. “Alastor, whatever’s going on with you and Angel Dust just…promise me it’s not newsworthy in a bad way. We really need his reform to go smoothly from here on out. I get you don’t believe in our mission - if you want to watch people fail on their own, I can’t stop you, but don’t go tempting demons to it.” She glared at him. “It’s cheating. And I don’t care who you are or what you can do - if you hurt Charlie, I’ll hurt you.”

“Oh yeah, that threat should go over well,” Husk observed dryly as he poured himself a drink and got ready to watch the challenge play out.

Alastor glared down at Vaggie for a moment, dark symbols spinning over his ears. But then he threw back his head and laughed. “Ha! Always with the dramatics, Vagatha - you’re such a card! In case you haven’t noticed, Angel is quite capable of sinning without my help! And my sins of murder and torture and cannibalism don’t interest him, just like his sins of lust and substance abuse and desire don’t interest me. It would be boring to watch the outcome of a rigged game anyway.” He shrugged. “He and I are merely discussing our garden today, among other things. And besides, as your sponsor it is my duty to have a good relationship with the guests, no?”

Vaggie eyed him. She took a single swig of the seltzer, wiped her mouth with her hand, and took a breath. “You’re half the reason Able and Louise are moving in here so I guess you have a point.” He look relaxed a little. “And maybe I’m not being fair. Maybe you and Angel Dust just genuinely get along…somehow.” She frowned again. “Just… promise me if you’ve got anything up your sleeve it can wait until after the open house? This is important, Alastor.”

Alastor smirked a little and held out his hand - green and black magic swirled around it. "Would you like to strike a deal about the matter?”

Vaggie scowled and pulled out her spear. “Brujo… Never. But I can make you a promise - if we don’t get new guests, you don’t get new potential sources of entertainment. Remember that.”

Alastor’s face didn't betray any surprise, though a surprising thought did occur to him at those words - simply that, for the moment, Angel was entertaining enough that the thought of others to contribute really didn’t matter to the Radio Demon that much. And he had assisted Charlie less because Angel had made a good point about more guests and more because Angel had been the one making the point. He felt his face warm uncomfortably. He covered it up by simply shrugging and replying, his smile bright. “Fair enough!” He stood and gave a slight bow. “Have a pleasant afternoon, Husker, Vagatha.” Then Alastor strolled over to his office, twirling his cane. 

Angel came down the stairs now, dressed in his usual pink and white outfit. “There you are Smiles! Time for that drink!” He noticed Vaggie eyeing them and gave her a smirk and a wave. 

Vaggie glared at him but Angel just laughed and strolled through the office door that opened when Alastor tapped his cane twice on the floor. Alastor followed him and shut the door behind them.

Vaggie rubbed her head and turned to the bar. “Husk?”

Husk shook his head. “I don’t know anything, and I don’t want to know anything. Whatever’s happening just go along with it - that’s the simplest thing to do with Alastor.”

Vaggie groaned. “Okay, you know what, never mind - I’m going to go design the invitations and figure out how we’re going to cater this thing. As long as Alastor is putting up the money and supplying the entertainment, I’m just going to enjoy it.” 

“I don’t care, and I’m going on break.” Husk walked out from behind the bar, two bottles in hand.

“Break from what? And where are you going with those?”

“Drinking out in the alley with Steve. You people are too uptight - I need another cat demon to hang around.” He headed to the front door.

Vaggie just rested her head in her hand. “I need help.”

“Did you say help?”

Vaggie nearly jumped as Niffty suddenly raced up to her. “I can help! The whole hotel is clean right now and I have nothing to do! Please!” She climbed onto Vaggie’s lap with a big eager smile.

Vaggie took a breath and then had to smile. “You remind me of Charlie, you know that?”

Niffty gasped. “Thank you! Miss Charlie is so nice and wonderful and organized!”

Vaggie laughed. “Come on - you can help me figure out what to write on the invitations. I think whatever you come up with will capture Charlie pretty well.” Vaggie set Niffty on the floor then headed over to Charlie’s office as the little demon followed eagerly behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you as always for your support ^w^ I hope everyone is having a happy and safe start to the year. I'm going to try and update once a week. I have a general plan of events but I honestly can't tell yet how many chapters this story will be, so we'll be in this together with Alastor and Angel for a little while I think :) 
> 
> Next time, the garden party happens - so everyone meets Cherri and Rosie and they meet each other! And Alastor and Angel continue to flirt without trying <3
> 
> Take care!
> 
> -Jenna


	5. Party in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's garden party day! Rosie and Cherri arrive to spend some time with their favorite boys. And they realize just how close Alastor and Angel have gotten.

Charlie stood in the lobby of the hotel with her arms behind her back, observing the scene around her. Were there crowds of guests roaming the building, mingling and supporting each other? No, not quite yet. But still the place had improved significantly over the past few weeks ever since the Radio Demon had arrived. Husk provided a place for people to socialize by running the bar, and Niffty kept all the rooms and common areas clean and bright. And Alastor himself provided financial backing and prestige and maybe some advertising soon on the radio if Charlie asked him when he was in the right mood. Meanwhile, Steve was advertising for them too all over hell with his saxophone playing. Their first guest, Angel Dust, had managed to go weeks without severely destructive behavior. And their first new guests were moving in this week - Abel and Louise. 

The demon princess had to wipe a tear of happiness from her eye. This place was coming together and might be okay. And she still had faith that souls could be redeemed. After all, if her father had been cast from heaven to somewhere worse, certainly someone could be cast from hell to somewhere better.

Speaking of her parents, she wanted to run the idea by Vaggie first - and maybe even Alastor - but she was thinking of inviting them to the open house. If they could believe in this place too, then everything would be just perfect.

There were so few perfect moments. Charlie just let herself take it all in.

And then there was a knock at the door.

And something about hearing a knock when the lobby was nearly empty made her jump. She realized she was reminded of when Alastor had knocked on the first day he had shown up. But knocks were usually good things. Knocks might mean more guests. Knocks were fine, no big deal.

There was another knock - a rhythmic rat-a-tat.

Vaggie came in from the kitchen. “Are we expecting someone?”

Charlie shook her head. “No. And everyone else just uses their keys.” She glanced at the door and put on a smile. “Maybe it’s a new guest!”

Vaggie smiled, her eyes hazed. “Maybe it is. Let’s see, babe.”

Charlie giggled and dashed to the door. She opened it up.

There stood one of the most notorious cannibals in all of hell - a demon named Rosie. She opened her mouth to speak. “Hel-“

Charlie shut the door, eyes wide. She opened the door again. “-lo?” The demon finished, eyeing her curiously and smiling very much to show her sharp teeth.

With a whimper Charlie shut the door again and turned to Vaggie. “Uh, Vaggie? Rosie, the head of the Cannibal Colony is at the door… What should I do?”

Vaggie’s jaw dropped. “Que? Not again! Why do we attract lunatics?” Vaggie scowled and made her spear appear. “Do not let her in. I know you want to give everyone a chance, babe, but it’s bad enough we’ve got one cannibal here. What if she’s going to attack us over some turf war with Alastor?”

“Mmm…” Charlie moaned, “I can’t just send her away. Maybe she’s here for a good reason…somehow?” She took a deep breath, turned around, and opened the door.

Rosie chuckled. “Alastor said you were a nervous one. Good day, Princess - may I come in?”

Charlie’s smile tightened but she nodded professionally. “You may…if I may ask you what I can do for you.”

Rosie entered, in full Sunday dress, twirling a parasol. Vaggie stared her down, spear still in hand. Rosie noticed and held back another chuckle. “Why, I’m here to see, Alastor. He invited me for a small soiree. Did he really not tell you?” She tutted and shook her head. “Imagine - not letting the proprietor know you’re using her facility for a get together. I have half a mind to box that boy’s ears, but I do hate how it musses his hair.”

Vaggie tilted her head. “I’m sorry, did you just say Alastor is throwing a party?”

And just then Alastor strolled in from the back door. “Rosie, darling! Right on time!” He glided right up to her and they shared the gesture of kisses on each other’s cheeks from a slight distance. “Always punctual - I do appreciate that decorum in a demoness.”

She laughed and gave a slight curtsey. “Alastor, don’t use all that charm on me - you have quite a bit of explaining to do. Did you not tell these two upstanding ladies about our little garden party?”

“Ah, they have so many pressing affairs of their own I didn’t want to interrupt.”

Vaggie came up alongside him, scowling. “You’re seriously throwing a party!”

“Close but no cigar, Vagatha!” Alastor shook his head. “ANGEL DUST AND I are throwing a party - a garden party, in the garden!” He spread out his arms. “We thought we’d have some friends over for a little recreation - and to amuse them with how this ridiculous place is actually coming together quite nicely!” He held up his head proudly.

“Um, Alastor.” Charlie smiled nervously. “I appreciate you both wanting others to see the hotel, but in the future could you maybe give me and Vaggie some warning? We really aren’t ready to receive guests: Husk isn’t even behind the bar, and Niffty hasn’t cleaned in here yet today. And also… well…” She rubbed the back of her neck.

“And also it’s a little off-putting when cannibal murderers show up at the door unannounced,” Vaggie added, arms crossed.

“Hmm,” Alastor put a finger to his chin. “I’ll consider your request.” 

Distortion surrounded his ears for a moment as Rosie grabbed a tuft of his hair playfully. “He will absolutely do you the courtesy of letting you know about any future social engagements he plans at the hotel. Really, Alastor, where are your manners?” She released him and shook her head.

“Ha! I’m saving them all for our other guest.” He winked at Rosie and fixed his hair.

“Other guest?” Charlie raised an eyebrow.

“Who’s the other guest?” Vaggie’s eyes went wide.

Angel Dust popped in from the back door now with a big smile. “Hey, Rosie! Glad you made it!” He waved then glanced around. “Aw, man, she’s not here yet?”

“If you’re talking about me, I’ve officially arrived - so set off some fireworks and let the party begin!” Cherri Bomb strutted through the open front door. “Sheesh, do they just leave the door open all the time? Any crazy demon could walk in here.”

“Any crazy demon DID!” Angel laughed and ran up to her, hugging her. Cherri laughed and hugged him back.

Charlie and Vaggie just looked on with disturbed faces. Vaggie sighed. “They’re going to blow up the hotel. And then eat us when they’re done. This is really happening.”

Charlie put on a smile and held up her hands. “Vaggie, I’m sure it’ll be okay. I don’t see any bombs? Heh.”

Cherri released Angel and smirked at Charlie. “I’ve got ‘em hidden in every place on me you can imagine.”

Charlie’s eyes widened and she blushed. Vaggie scowled and walked right up to Cherri with her spear raised. “You led Angel on that turf war spree that made us look like fools all over the news! You blow up everything you see for fun! And you don’t know how to control yourself!”

Cherri only smiled more. “Angie, you told me this one was a firecracker but I did’t realize she was this intense. And she’s hot when she’s angry.” She crossed her arms. “If this is how you flirt, hun, keep it up!”

Vaggie blushed, eyes wide. 

And then Charlie stepped in front of her with a scowl, her eyes red and her horns visible. Alastor tilted his head at the sight. “Vaggie only flirts with one person, and it’s not you! And you’re going to respect that if you’re in this hotel, okay?”

“Whoa!” Cherri grinned, impressed, as she held up her hands. “Don’t worry, Princess, I’m not making a move, just having a good time. Your girlfriend is all yours. Besides, I’m here to see Angie. Very fun meeting you both though.” She laughed to herself as she turned and headed back to the spider demon.

Charlie’s horns disappeared and she just watched her go with a curious look. Vaggie came alongside her, smiling and blushing. She nudged her shoulder, and Charlie smiled too and grasped her hair in her hands in a shy gesture.

Cherri looked to Rosie next, hands on her hips. “So, you’re Rosie… Talk about a fancy getup.”

Rosie eyed her. “And you’re Cherri… What a colorful modern ensemble.”

“I really do have enough explosives on me to take this place down, you know.”

“And I have enough strength and sheer will to rip your heart from your chest with my bare teeth, you know.”

They stared each other down for a beat. Then Cherri smirked and nodded. “Fair enough. Nice to meet you, Rosie.”

“Charmed to make your acquaintance as well, Cherri.” Rosie nodded back to her. 

“And, uh,” Angel spoked up, “I already know Rosie. But, Cherri, this is Al - Alastor.” He gestured to Alastor with a sheepish smile. 

Cherri held out a hand but Alastor made his cane appear and pushed away the hand with his microphone. “Oh I’m afraid a handshake is usually out of the question unless you’d like to be in my service for all eternity. But it’s a pleasure to meet someone who can entertain Angel Dust so thoroughly. Are you a fan of my radio program?”

Cherri pulled her hand back and tilted her head to the side. “No - I’ve blown up my fair share of demons, but I’ve gotta draw a line at cooking up the remains.” She gave him a little salute with her fingers. “Here’s to meeting you too, Radio Show.”

Alastor smiled more. “Ha! What a delightfully honest reply!” Then he gestured to the back with his cane. “Why don’t we all head out to the garden before Fat Nuggets eats the appetizers! We can get better acquainted over tea and talk.”

“Now that sounds like a fine idea, Alastor.” Rosie held her parasol over her head again. “Lead the way!”

Alastor hooked arms with Rosie and they strode forward together. Angel smiled at Cherri who shrugged but smiled back and followed after them. Angel called back over his shoulder. “We’ll keep out of your hair, girls! And I promise, no destruction. Seriously!” He winked and pointed fingers guns at Vaggie and Charlie. The group was out the door a few steps later.

Charlie sighed, smiling hopefully. “Maybe it’ll be okay - at least they’re all making friends.” She glanced at Vaggie who was smirking at her. “What?”

“You got jealous.” Vaggie smirked more.

Charlie blushed. “I-I just didn’t want Cherri to make you uncomfortable. And, you know…I…you…we…” She stopped trying to talk when Vaggie put her hands on her shoulders and kissed her on the mouth.

Vaggie pulled back with her eyes hazed. “I forget how cute your horns are sometimes.” She took Charlie’s hand. “Come on. Maybe this little party really will be fine. And we can always keep an eye on things and stop it if anything comes up. You know, our room overlooks the garden…”

Charlie blushed a lot and smiled a lot. She nodded.

Vaggie took her hand and pulled her along upstairs with a chuckle.

________________________________________

Alastor had conjured up a small black wrought iron table with a red cloth and a red umbrella awning overhead. There were four wrought iron chairs with red cushions. And the table held several silver platters of food, a silver teapot, and shining cutlery for everyone. And Fat Nuggets sat near the table wearing a little red bowtie. 

“Whoa, Nuggets got a makeover.” Cherri smirked.

“My, your little pig friend looks charming today,” Rosie observed as Fat Nuggets oinked.

“Yeah,” Angel nodded. “Smiles spiffed him up.” 

“Just adding to the atmosphere.” Alastor laughed and tapped his cane on the ground twice. All of the chairs pulled themselves out. He bowed and gestured to the table. “Ladies, first.”

“Heh, I don’t think anyone’s ever called me a lady down here.” Cherri snickered and walked over to the table. Rosie nodded to Alastor and took her own seat. Angel considered then shrugged. “Eh, I’m feeling a bit ladylike today. I'll go third.” He walked over with a smile. Alastor followed and sat last - with another tap of his cane, the chairs pulled themselves in underneath everyone. And with a snap of his fingers the platters were all uncovered.

Cherri eyed the spread. “Fancy eats. Heh, none of this is anyone we know, right?”

“Ha! No.” Alastor shook his head. “Almost all the people I know I either like or have already dined upon. But if your question was regarding the dietary nature of the cuisine—“

“No demon flesh, Cherri,” Angel answer with a grin. “Just plenty of other kinds of flesh. We got prosciutto and andouille sausage and veal and ham—“

“And venison!” Alastor announced, his demonic aura swirling around his head. In an instant he was back to normal.

“All still delicacies in my book. You boys are spoiling us.” Rosie eyed the food, her sharp teeth gleaming.

“Well, it is a special occasion.” Alastor made his microphone disappear and gestured to the entirety of the table. “So welcome, dear ladies, to your first meal at the Hazbin Hotel. We certainly hope it won’t be your last. Please dig in!”

Cherri grinned and grabbed her fork and knife, eyes darting around at all the possibilities. “Yes, Angie, it’s been forever since I had some of your cooking. Please tell me you made—“

Angel gestured to a plate. “The meatballs with my special sauce? I knew you’d fucking kill me if I didn’t.”

“You are my favorite bitch in hell.” Cherri’s eye widened at the steaming plate of red and brown. She served herself as much as would fit on her plate

“And is that rosemary tea I smell?” Rosie inhaled near the teapot as she stabbed a cut of meat and transferred it to her plate.

“Fresh from our garden!” Alastor announced proudly as Rosie took the teapot and poured a cup. “I gathered the hot water!”

“And I gathered the plants since they die when Al touches them!” Angel added proudly. 

They shared a laugh and a warm smile and then began to serve themselves.

Rosie tilted her head, intrigued. Cherri chewed her meatballs and watched with her eyebrow raised up.

Alastor leaned a little closer to Angel. “You should have seen this yard before we got to it - an absolute atrocity! Riddled with decay and uselessness and despair - much like the hotel before I arrived! Ha!”

Angel rolled his eyes. “The hotel's a lot better now, but, yeah, the yard was shit. It didn’t stand a chance against the two of us though - we made a great team out here.” Fat Nuggets oinked. Angel picked him up and put him on his lap. “And Fat Nuggets too! He’s our special helper.”

“Yes, a delightful presence to spark our horticultural creativity!” Alastor nodded and served himself one of the meatballs. He took a bite, and then his smile grew distinctly and his eyes hazed. He smirked at Angel. “You slipped some venison in these, didn’t you, Angel?”

Angel smiled humbly. “Well, yeah. I never made these for the house before, and I really wanted you to like them. The tastes are okay?”

“Exquisite.” Alastor dabbed his mouth with a napkin and gestured to another platter. “Why don’t you try the finger sandwiches?”

Angel glanced at the tray then looked closer and picked one up. His eyes brightened. “Aw, Al, mini caprese sandwiches!” He bit into it. “Oh wow, how did you make this vinaigrette?”

“Old family secret - I’m afraid you’d have to pry it out of my cold dead hands.”

“Well, you’re already dead, so that shouldn’t be a problem.” Angel winked and Alastor put on his laugh track.

The ladies were observing intently now. Rosie was sipping her tea, looking thoroughly entertained. Cherri wasn’t even eating anymore - she just watched with her jaw dropped.

Rosie leaned back in her chair. “Now, did you two boys cook everything together?”

“We work well in the kitchen as a culinary duo, yes!” Alastor nodded eagerly. “Angel’s extra arms are especially good at making short work of any task, and he has a fine palette for refining recipes.”

“And Alastor is great at getting ingredients and using knives, and at getting his shadow to help us.” Angel smirked and crossed his arms. “I’m wearing that guy down - his shadow actually tolerates me now without giving me threatening looks.”

“Ha! Too true!” Alastor raised his tea cup and sipped.

Cherri considered, eyeing Alastor. “So, Angel’s here to get redeemed - or at least for free rent. And you, Alastor, are here to…”

“Be utterly entertained by the mere existence of this entire establishment and its presence,” Alastor replied. “And I’m having a marvelous time.”

“So you like to start shit too in your free time or what?” Cherri smiled a little.

“Hmm, not in the way you’re thinking. Here I merely observe and let everything come crumbling down on its own. And outside of here, I don’t start conflicts…but I certainly do END them.” He flashed his teeth.

Cherri didn’t even blink. “Hmm, well, you do know that if you put one scratch on Angie I’ll blow that radio tower of yours sky high, right?”

“And you know that if you put one scratch on Alastor I’ll have a dozen demons feasting on your insides, Cherri, right?” Rosie interrupted, still smiling.

“Ladies, ladies, you’re both deadly.” Angel held up his hands. “Come on, no need to fight over us. No one’s putting a scratch on anyone. Besides, Al and I are big boys, we can take care of ourselves. Right, Smiles?”

“Oh yes.” Alastor nodded. “I’m lethal six ways to Sunday. And Angel is a delightfully brilliant strategist, and an expert with firearms apparently.”

“Flattery’ll get you everywhere, Al.” Angel chuckled, and Alastor looked particularly proud for a moment.

Rosie and Cherri just watched them again. They actually glanced at each other for a moment before Cherri scowled warily and Rosie went back to her tea but kept an eye on the fiery demoness. “Well, now that it’s settled that we could all kill each other in an instant if we wanted to, Cherri, why don’t you tell me what you do around hell?”

Cherri shrugged and took more food. “Start turf wars, kick Overlord’s asses, be my own woman, and blow up everything that tries to stop me.”

“Ah, an entrepreneur! What a lively occupation!” Rosie clapped her hands together. “If you ever need any bodies disposed of, I can be very helpful.”

Cherri tried not to react but she did cringe a little. “And your job is running Cannibal Colony? So, what, you just bag ‘em and slab ‘em and serve ‘em up with a good wine?”

Rosie laughed. “Oh I have to coordinate quite a bit more than that. And I make sure Alastor’s territory is shipshape while he’s away. But I too am an entrepreneur of sorts - I run a fine Emporium full of fashions and delicacies. And I’m quite the bee in a bonnet for a few others overlords myself.”

“I hear Cherri is quite the old hand at disrupting our old adversary Sir Pentious,” Alastor offered.

Cherri grinned a little. “Apparently not as quick a killer as you though. Angel told me what you did to his airship - dragging it out of the sky like that.”

“Oh Alastor,” Rosie shook her head. “You didn’t use those tentacles again, did you? I swear, they make such a mess. Though that snake really is such a pretentious dandy.”

“Ugh, he drives me nuts!” Angel held out his arms. “I mean, making sex jokes at the guy isn’t even fun! He sets me up for too many and either doesn’t get them or just tells me I’m gross. And innuendo is like half my schtick for distracting people to fill ‘em with lead!”

Alastor chuckled. “To be fair, I don’t get quite a few of your sex jokes either, Angel.”

“Yeah, but when you don’t get ‘em, it's cute.” Angel shrugged. “The way you respond actually makes them better instead of making them fall flat. And then you say something dark and twisted but still funny, and we both get a laugh.” He grinned, and his gaze softened.

“We do have quite the repartee, my fine arachnid fellow!” Alastor’s gaze softened a little too.

They remained looking at each other for a moment.

“You two have been spending a lot of time together, haven’t you?” Cherri finally observed.

“We’re practically living together,” Angel replied, turning to her. “Comes with the territory.”

“And Angel is the most entertaining demon I’ve found at this hotel so far. Why would I not indulge myself with his company?” Alastor tilted his head at Cherri.

Cherri sighed very deeply as Rosie clapped her hands together. “This meal is absolutely charming. I can’t imagine what you two boys concocted for dessert.”

“Oh, I made the dessert!” Angel raised a hand. “Al here still thinks aspic qualifies as one.”

Cherri raised her eyebrow. “What the fuck is asp—“

“Please don’t ask.” Angel clasped his hands together. “Point is, I made cannolis.”

“And I chose a fine wine and coffee pairing to go with them!” Alastor piped up.

Rosie chuckled. “Well that sounds just delightful.” She gestured out to the garden. “While we eat and prepare for such a delicious finish to our meal, why don’t you both tell us about all the plants you’ve got growing out here? This place is a regular Eden.”

“Ha! It was cultivated by two sinners after all!” Alastor quipped.

“If we get Pentious in here as our snake, it’ll be an exact replica!” Angel laughed, almost crying. Alastor turned on his laugh track. Rosie chuckled and even Cherri cracked a smile.

“Let’s start with one of my favorite ingredients - peppers!” Alastor made his microphone reappear and gestured to a row. “I’ve sown many varieties - cayenne, habanero, jalapeño, bell…”

“Next to the peppers are the other vegetables. My favorite row is the eggplant.” Angel smirked, eyes hazed playfully,. “I’ll explain why when we get there.”

Alastor nudged hims with his microphone. “Ha, I’m sure they’ll figure It out just by looking! Let’s move on!”

Angel playfully tapped his microphone and hugged Fat Nuggets, and the verbal tour continued. And Rosie and Cherri had a very interesting time watching as the boys shared the passion they had developed for gardening together..

________________________________________

Leaving the party meant Cherri and Rosie ended up on the hotel stoop together alone. They glanced at each other. Then they spoke at the same time and said the same thing.

“If your guy is screwing with mine, I’ll kill him and you.”

They blinked.

Cherri raised an eyebrow. “I mean it. You seem like a cool lady, Rosie. But, I don’t trust overlords which means I don’t trust Radio Head which means I don’t trust you. If anything happens to Angel…”

Rosie nodded. “I feel the same. I don’t know you, and you seem like quite the rogue demon. I have no reason to put any faith in you or Angel, and every reason to suspect other demons of wanting to hurt Alastor for his power. If anything happens to him…” Her eyes glowed.

Cherri considered for a moment. “Just for the sake of argument…what do you think the odds are that neither of our sides is making a play against the other? That Alastor genuinely likes Angel and Angel genuinely likes Alastor - no secret motives or plans or stuff they’re not telling.”

Rosie’s demonic glow went away. “I think the odds that they have no secret ill will toward each other are quite good. But as for ‘stuff they’re not telling’… that’s the million dollar question. Did you see what I saw back there?”

Cherri hesitated. “They…get along extra nice.”

“They were giggling and teasing and all but finishing each other’s sentences,” Rosie observed.

Cherri blushed. She lowered her voice. “I hate to admit it but…back there and whenever Angel talks about Alastor, I’ve never seen him so…happy about a guy.”

Rosie nodded. “The same goes for Alastor. He’s quite extra taken with your spider friend.”

Cherri blinked. “There’s no way they’re already…”

“Oh no, I’m afraid not.” Rosie shook her head. “Clearly they’re both utterly clueless about their chemistry. But I feel that Angel is a good companion for my Alastor. So I have a proposition.”

Cherri narrowed her eye. “I’m listening.”

“We don’t discourage their friendship. And if any sort of feelings become more apparent we gently encourage them.”

“You want to pimp our fiends to each other?”

“Ha! No - matchmake, dear!” Rosie winked. “I want to see how this new situation plays out and guide it to a happy ending should the cards align in such a way. What do you say?”

Cherri glanced back at the hotel then to Rosie. “I’ll always do whatever it takes to make Angel happy. So as long as Radio Head makes him happy, I’ll light candles and and dim the lights if that’s what it takes for them.”

“Splendid! I knew I could count on a smart girl like you!” Rosie beamed. “Do keep me updated on how things are going on your end. Angel has safe passage through Cannibal Colony and now so do you. Just mention my name. But be on guard until I get there to vouch for you.”

“Sure. And hey if I see you around my turf I won’t blow you up or anything.” Cherri smiled.

“Agreed!” Rosie opened her parasol and waved. “Ta ta!” She turned and strolled off.

Cherri sighed and shook her head but couldn’t help smiling a little more as she walked off in her own direction. Angel finding love in hell - despite her wariness, it was a nice thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you're all doing well. Thank you so much for your support - I'm glad you're enjoying reading as much as I'm enjoying writing ^w^ More cute things are coming soon!
> 
> Next time: Cherri talks with Angel about Al, and Rosie talks with Alastor about Angel. <3 And we see a little more of the 3V!
> 
> Have a nice week!
> 
> -Jenna


	6. Tell Me More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie and Cherri give Alastor and Angel a little push to understanding the more complicated aspects of their relationship. Later, Valentino approaches Angel with a deal of his own - partnership in the studio in exchange for information about the Radio Demon.

Angel Dust smirked as he came down the street and saw a familiar demon leaning against a lamppost, tossing an unlit bomb up and down in her hand for fun. “Well, well, I guess they just let anyone work street corners in hell these days, huh?”

Cherri Bomb smirked back at him and tucked the bomb away. “Is that a stick of dynamite in your pocket or are you just terrified to see me?”

Angel laughed as he came up to her and they shared a quick kiss on the cheek. “Ugh, it is so tempting to just ditch the studio and play hooky with you all day, babe.”

“Then do it.” She narrowed her eye and smiled more. “Fuck the studio - you know I keep a bunch of C4 planted around there for insurance. I’ll blow it sky high. You’ll have weeks off while they sort things out. And if I’m lucky I’ll put that walking television set and that baker bitch and fucking Valentino out of commission too.”

Angel smiled a little but shook his head. “Nah, not worth it. Bombs - they'd know it was you. Going up against overlords one at a time is one thing, but pissing off three at a shot? I like you in one piece, Cherri. Let’s just play it safe with them like usual.” He headed around the corner.

Cherri hid a quick frown and followed after him. “We could ask Radio Head to do something… Overlords attacking each other is pretty standard. And I don’t think those three could fuck with him even if they tried.”

“Definitely no way!” Angel spread his arms wide and shook his head. “He’s already offered and I’ve already turned him down. I can handle it myself.” He smiled again. “I’ll be okay, Cherri. I’ve just got some shoots today - simple stuff.” He winked at her.

Cherri looked forward, her brow furrowed. She took a breath and tried to be casual. “So… Alastor already offered to take out our least favorite overlord trio, huh? How did that come up?”

“Eh, Val was trying to call me into work one night but Al helped me talk my way out of it. Then he kept me company for a while.”

Cherri grinned and elbowed him.

Angel blinked then rolled his eyes, blushing a little. “Not like that! Sheesh, you are always in the gutter! I told you - Smiles is not looking for sex. We just talked.” His smile softened. “He said I was too good to be on call for ‘those idiots’, and that he liked talking to me.” He chuckled.

Cherri blushed a little, her eye wide. A small smile picked up at the corner of her mouth. “Sounds weirdly sweet.”

Angel shrugged and crossed his arms. “It was just an interesting conversation. We’re really good at having those. But anyway, what he offered me - it wasn’t just a favor, it was a deal - he gets me on his side and in his service forever in exchange for taking out those three. But…I don’t want to mess up our friendship by changing the whole power dynamic. And I don’t want to owe everything to a new overlord, even if it is Alastor.”

“What did he say to that?”

Angel laughed again. “He said the offer’s on the table if I ever change my mind. But mostly he just seemed surprised that I genuinely liked spending time with him without getting something in return. He doesn’t give himself enough credit - he's a little awkward and corny and there’s the whole ‘eat you alive’ thing, but he’s…also funny and sensitive and passionate. I like him.”

Cherri bit her lip and took a risk. “How much?”

Angel blinked and tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

Cherri lowered her eyelid in a dry look. 

Angel pouted. “I told you, there’s no sex stuff, it’s -“

“I’m not talking about sex. I’m talking about…ugh, feelings or whatever.” She crossed her arms. “This guy makes you happy, Angie. You see that, right?”

Angel’s eyes went very wide and he stopped them both by putting up a hand. “Hold on. Are you saying you think I like…like, like-like…?” He scoffed dramatically, looking around in ‘utter disbelief’, then finally looked back at Cherri with a hand on his chest. “Where in the hell is this coming from?”

“Uh, you two threw a tea party and spent the whole time giggling and complimenting each other and finishing each other’s sentences. And you’ve been hanging out with him almost as much as me ever since he showed up at the hotel. And you blush sometimes when you talk about him even though nothing EVER makes you blush. You’re doing it right now!”

And indeed Angel was blushing considerably. He swallowed and quickly turned away from her, hands on his hips and his head held high. “All of that is totally out of context! I just like having a guy around for once who isn’t trying to bang me or insult me. If I wasn’t gonna mess up my friendship with Al to get out of Valentino duty, no way I would mess it up by going and getting a crush or whatever.” 

And with that dramatic statement, Angel strutted forward.

“Okay…” Cherri sighed and followed after him. “But when you get out of denial about this, I’m here if you want to talk.”

Angel blinked and scowled and opened his mouth like he was going to say something sassy back. But then he just swallowed and shrugged. “Shut up…” He sighed. “Seriously, I like him a lot but not… I’m not looking for that.”

Cherri moved a little closer to him. “I’m not trying to tease you or push you into anything, babe. No matter how you feel about him or what happens, I think Alastor is a really good person for you to have around. He respects you. And you deserve all the respect in the world. You’re fierce, Angie. I’m just glad another demon sees it and gives you credit.” She nudged him.

Angel’s smile returned. “I do kinda feel better about myself after we spend time together. I think he does too.”

Cherri’s smile grew.

Angel rolled his eyes and smirked at her. “And I feel better after time with you too.” He nudged her back.

Cherri laughed. “You know, I had some serious doubts about this whole hotel thing but something seems different about you ever since you checked in. I don’t know, you've got more confidence.” She scoffed. “Maybe I’ll check in too and shake the place up.”

“Oh please!” Angel grinned. “If you get any more confidence, you’ll be running the whole damn Pentagram!” 

“Eh, you know I was kidding anyway - I’ll keep raising hell, you just keep trying to get out of here.”

“Hey, if I go I’m taking you with me - already told Al I was taking him along too. Don’t laugh!” He pointed at her.

She held up her hands, smiling a lot. “I didn’t say a word.”

They stayed close, talking and smiling as they headed into the Lust District, and eventually Angel headed off by himself to the studio.

Cherri decided to go raise a little explosive hell around town for fun. And she decided to score some more C4. One day she was determined to blow up that porn studio - and with any luck, Valentino, Vox, and Velvet really would all be inside when she got the chance. And Angel would be outside…maybe watching it happen with Alastor. Cherri was really starting to trust that deer demon. She wondered if Rosie was feeling the same way about Angel and how far that cannibal chick had gotten with Alastor. Overlords were always tough nuts to crack.

_____________________

Since Angel was working today, Alastor decided today to take a walk to Cannibal Colony and spend some overdue time in his territory. The familiar scenery would do him good, and he wanted to talk with Rosie. It occurred to him on the way that he was interested in her full opinion not just of the hotel but of Angel following their garden party. He was a bit eager for her official approval of his first friend who had not been acquired by a deal or by cooperation for the sake of cannibalization. 

For once he avoided the gaggle of cannibal ladies feasting - the momentary attention didn’t appeal to him today. He was grateful that from a distance he could see Rosie wasn’t among them, and went directly into the deep heart of his territory. Even the most deranged and fierce demons here cowered at his passage, and Alastor’s smile grew. There was a certain pleasure in knowing he was the most powerful creature here - it was up to him who got hurt and who didn’t, and the demon who got hurt certainly would not be him or anyone he cared for. 

Alastor twirled his cane and rounded a corner, and sure enough there was Rosie out in front of her Emporium talking to Mimzy. The two ladies laughing as they chatted. Rosie set eyes on Alastor and her smile widened. Mimzy turned to see where she was looking and jumped up, waving Alastor over.

The Radio Demon approached the ladies and bowed. “Rosie! Mimzy! Such a delight to run into one another on this hellish afternoon.”

Rosie smirked. “As though you didn’t stroll all the way to the Emporium looking for me. I take it a visit at this hour means you’re not needed by anyone at the hotel today.”

“I should hope not!” Mimzy crossed her arms and cocked a hip to the side. “You’re never around here anymore, Alastor, and it’s no fun! That hotel gets you all to themselves, and you haven't played with Rosie and I for ages. You haven’t even been to see my newest concert yet!” She struck a pose, head held high.

“Pressing matters, I’m afraid. This hotel is proving quite the gambit!” Alastor bent low at the waist to get closer to Mimzy’s height. “But I’ve missed your shows as well. True performers should always support each other, and you’re the only demon I know who puts on a genuinely proper spectacle. And that voice of yours - an utter treasure!” He winked and straightened up.

Mimzy giggled. “Well, just make sure you don’t forget to have some fun along with working so hard. Rosie and I like a genuine smile on the devilishly handsome face of yours.” She winked back at him.

“You two encourage each other to pieces, I swear.” Rosie waved them off with a laugh. Then she turned to Mimzy. “Mimzy, would you be a dear and watch the Emporium for me for a moment? I’d like to have a quick chat with our Alastor.” She eyed the demoness with a special smile.

Mimzy took the hint and nodded. “Of course. I want to see what you have in terms of new fresh demon furs and skins.” She flashed her sharp teeth in a vicious smile. Then her whole look became bright and cheerful again. “Or perhaps new your dresses instead! I want one of your special creations to wear for my show.”

Rosie nodded. “I’m sure you’ll find something perfect on both accounts.” She turned to Alastor who was watching her with his head tilted. “Why don’t we head up to the roof, Alastor? The view really is lovely on a clear day.”

Alastor nodded. “Say no more!” He snapped his fingers and they were teleported to the rooftop.

Rosie perched herself on the shingles in a comfortable seat and Alastor sat beside her with his legs crossed. “Something new to report?” He asked, curious.

Rosie sighed. “Oh, nothing much, I’m afraid. You know I like when things are quiet and we can go about our business, but frankly I wouldn’t mind a good tussle. Yet there’s not a murmur of attack - your reputation completely precedes you, Alastor.”

Alastor glanced at his nails on one hand with a proud smirk. “As well it should. Hell has truly never seen the likes of me, and I’m just getting started.”

“Don’t I know it.” Rosie nodded. “But I asked you up here because I simply wanted to thank you properly for having me over to your hotel the other day. And I know what Mimzy said, but we were both just teasing you. As long as you like staying around that place and are having fun, you do just that. We can handle things here.”

“I know you can, and Mimzy is wonderful back up! I appreciate your cooperation!” He looked out over the city - the hotel was visible in the distance. “Yes, I am quite entertained when I’m at the hotel - I still need breaks now and then of course. But the deeper I get into this ridiculous project, the more intriguing features about it I discover.” He considered. “It’s almost been too long since I’ve done a radio show - I’ve been saving my appetite for a grand one, but perhaps I should fit in a smaller one first. It won’t do to have anyone thinking I’ve gone soft, especially the Princess.” His look darkened and his smile curled up at the edges demonically. “She really should remember whom she’s dealing with.”

Rosie’s smile widened and her eyes glowed demonically for a moment. Then her look returned to normal. “Yes, and speaking of some of your usual activities…do you have any deals in the works? You’re usually so excited about your next one.” She shrugged innocently. “Perhaps, with the Princess? Or…someone else at the hotel?”

Alastor hesitated - his smile decreased a little and his eyes went forward. “Well, in due time perhaps. I haven’t quite decided what the terms of such a bargain would be for our Princess, and she hasn’t quite hit the level of desperation yet to agree to anything. I’m keeping my options open with her.” He glanced at Rosie for just a moment but then glanced away again, and his ears twitched.

Rosie smiled more to herself. “I see. And…anyone else?”

Alastor sighed. “I did make an offer to Angel Dust, but I’m afraid he turned me down too. Quite the shame - I had all the parameters worked out for our wager. It really would have benefited us both. I made his terms exceptionally generous.” Alastor considered, and his smile grew a little. “It’s strange though - based on how the conversation went I’m torn between disappointment that he doesn’t want a deal with me and relief that he wants to be in my company even without a binding contract. I’ve never felt like this before.” He glanced at Rosie again. “You got to know him better at our party - you understand his charm and the effect he can have on others, yes?”

Rosie nodded. “Oh quite! It was just delightful getting to know him more. He’s a special young man. And yes, I have noticed you seeming a little torn lately.” She cleared her throat. “Alastor, sweetheart, you know I never ask you about your life topside, though I’m always happy to hear you talk about it when you want to. But may I ask you a personal question?”

One of Alastor’s ears went down and his smile tightened a little, but he did take a breath and reply, “Maybe…”

That was all the encouragement Rosie needed. Her eyes brightened. “Did you ever have anyone special in life?”

“Why of course! My mother!”

“No, not like a mother.” She shook her head. “I mean a partner - a girl or a beau. Like what Mimzy and I have together when the mood strikes us - minus the more carnal aspects of course.”

Both of Alastor’s ears flattened and his eyes widened so much that his monocle popped out. He quickly grabbed it and put it back on. “Ha!” A crack of static caught in his throat, and he cursed it. “Naturally no. Anyone I got close to in life ended up dead and digested. And no one tried to get close to me - survival instinct I suppose.” He shook his head to clear it. “Why in the world do you ask?” His hands gripped against the roof tiles.

Rosie sighed. Such a sensitive boy. It was amazing to her that Angel had managed to get so close to him already, and a sure sign that the spark she had detected was definitely there. “Because I think you’d make a top notch partner for someone. And I think you’re getting great practice at it through your friendship…with Angel Dust.”

Alastor’s head tilted entirely to the side, his smile weirdly fixed. “I don’t understand!”

Rosie’s smile softened. “You’re spending time with him and chatting and bonding and learning to open up. And I’ve noticed a world of difference in that smile of yours - it seems happier. You’re learning to connect with others over something besides shared violent tendencies. It’s nice to see.” She glanced out at the scenery. “However much you and I love blood and death and tearing demons to shreds, an escape from it all is a good thing to have. Mimzy has her singing, I have my fashions I create at the Emporium. And you and Angel have…gardening. Or maybe it's more like you have each other.” She raised an eyebrow.

Alastor sat there for a moment doing a lot of mental processing. And when the processing finally produced a result, there was a quick screech of static between his ears. He turned to Rosie - his claws were gripped into the roof so deeply that they had dislodged several tiles. “Are you suggesting Angel Dust and I are courting?”

Rosie’s smile brightened and she clapped her hands together. “Give the Radio Demon five silver dollars, because by George he's got it!”

Alastor cringed and his eyes became radio dials as symbols swirled over his head. 

“Oh don’t put on that spooky demon display with me - I know that’s just a front for when you get put out.”

Alastor a took a deep breath and calmed himself down enough to return to his normal state. He adjusted his bow tie and held his head high. “I am not dating the spider.”

“Well, of course not - we said ‘courting’. Courting and dating can be two very different things!” 

One of Alastor’s eyebrows went up. “How so?”

She considered. “Well, perhaps I’m old fashioned, but I think dating is for people already in relationships. Courting is for people thinking about having a relationship. It’s much more subtle.”

“Ha! But I’m not thinking about having a relationship with Angel Dust.”

“Perhaps you should.” Rosie smiled in a special way. “And perhaps you should also consider if he’s thinking about having a relationship with you.”

Alastor’s face warmed considerably and he knew his radio glow had brightened. He blinked several times and shook his head - these blasted sudden reactions and feelings of his came in the strangest bursts lately. But he refused to believe Rosie was right about their source.

Rosie stood up and dusted off her dress. “You’re a good boy deep down, Alastor. I just want you to have something good down here. Everyone deserves that, hell or no hell.”

Alastor stood as well after a moment. “Not everyone, in my opinion - not the lowest of the low. But for others…yes, I suppose I agree.” His eyes lowered in a dry look. “I still don't agree, however, that Angel Dust and I are courting. But his presence does entertain me…in a way that might be reminiscent of happiness. And I believe mine does the same for him.”

Rosie nodded. “You keep going with this hotel project, Alastor. I have a good feeling your instinct for getting involved was right on the money.”

Alastor’s smile grew a little and he held out his hand. “Shall we head back down now that you’ve overly-examined my social life and attempted to prove I have some kind of heart?”

“Yes, I think my work here is done.” She took his hand and with a small eyeball and a chuckle he teleported them back to the Emporium entrance.

Alastor spent some time with Rosie and Mimzy and then departed for a long walk home.

Rosie and Mimzy watched him go, waving.

Mimzy giggled. “How far gone is he?”

Rosie sighed. “Over the moon and back again.”

“It’s Angel Dust the porn star, right? I've seen posters - he’s cute! The gams alone…”

Rosie chuckled. “And he’s quite clever and sweet, and he stands up for himself - gives Alastor a run for his money. And Alastor gives it right back to him.”

Mimzy clapped her hands together and turned to Rosie. “Should we set them up? We could trap them alone somewhere with music, candles, a carcass - the works!”

“Hmm…” Rosie turned to her but shook her head. “Your enthusiasm is understandable but I think we should let things play out on their own. Alastor's gotten a gentle push and I believe Angel Dust has too. They fit so well together that it’s all they’ll need - trust me. What they’re bound to have is unavoidable.”

Mimzy sighed but nodded. “Okay. But if they get married I get to sing at the wedding!”

“If they get married, you’ll sing and I’ll design you a dress for the occasion. And Angel too.” Rosie winked.

Laughing, the two ladies took each other’s hands then turned and headed inside of the Emporium to enjoy the rest of their afternoon.

_____________________

As Alastor walked he kept up his usual happy and confident appearance but there was a tightness at the very edges of his smile. Angel Dust… He most certainly could not want an intimate ‘partnership’ with Angel Dust. But Rosie’s suggestion that Angel might feel differently about the subject gave him pause. He didn’t think the spider actually viewed him in such. light. But he also had never been on firm footing regarding feelings of an intimate nature. Perhaps he was missing something: and, if so, perhaps this potential complication could ruin their current amicable relationship. But what could Angel possibly want with him in a tender way? Not to mention there was nothing he could offer to ‘satisfy’ Angel Dust in return as far as he saw the matter.

And no matter what, no idea could change one simple fact: Rosie’s assertion that everyone down here deserved at least one good thing in their lives was flawed. The darkest hearts didn’t deserve anything but painful destruction. Alastor often provided that destruction. And yet, he knew he had followed a very twisted path in life, and more-so in death. Whatever heart he had must be darkened and dead through and through by now. And one day after he had consumed many more unforgivable sinners, someone else would probably come along and consume him too - just like how he had been hunted down in life after so many successful years of murdering the worst human beings imaginable. He had gone too far to be worthy of anything good - temporary forms of entertainment were all he was allowed as far as he was concerned. And he wouldn't stray from holding himself to the same standards as others.

Alastor eventually found himself veering off the path to the hotel and in the direction of his radio tower, his eyes low and his chest a little heavier than usual.  


_____________________

Angel preferred dancing on stage and singing to shooting pornography. Porn was so…mechanical sometimes. All the pausing and reshooting and faking all these hot and heavy scenarios. And everyone staring at every inch of him under bright, hot lights instead of just seeing whatever flashes of his body he wanted to show under the stage-lights and shadows to people who were actually enjoying the performance. And he didn’t like thinking about the videos out there for everyone. Live shows only existed in the moment - they didn’t show up on posters and in cable shows and in the hands of clients expecting elaborate performances from him for a few bucks when all they’d paid for was a quickie. 

But Valentino liked porn - porn brought in more eyes and could be broadcasted and sold and reproduced and sold over and over. And so that’s what Angel had done all day at the studio.

Angel came out of his last shoot with a towel wrapped around his waist and one over his shoulders. He sighed and wiped his brow. “Fuck… I need to get to bed early tonight. And I need some fresh air.” He stretched. 

And then a shadow came near him and a familiar smell of smoke hit his nose. Angel cringed a little inside because he knew who it was without even turning around.

“Angel Cakes…” Valentino chuckled and put his hands on Angel’s shoulders.

Angel’s head dropped but he did his best to pick it up and put on a smile. He glanced behind him. “Hey, Daddy. Did I do good enough for you today?”

“You were a champ, Angel. You’re the best at capturing a sense of pain and pleasure all at once. That’s what really sells in hell.” He came in front of Angel and dragged a finger under his chin.

Angel swallowed but kept himself together. “I know. And I give hell what it needs.”

“You give me what I need.”

“Always.”

“Good.” Valentino smiled more and gestured forward. “Angel, walk with me.” He strode forward.

Angel followed and held his towel more tightly around his shoulders.

“I hear the Radio Demon’s an official part of that hotel you’re crashing at. And I hear you two have been hanging around each other quite a lot - taking strolls in the city and everything.”

Angel’s insides tightened but he kept his tone casual and easy. “Oh yeah - he’s helping the Princess or whatever. And I guess cuz I’m a guest he’s been escorting me around sometimes - wouldn't look good for the place if I got into another turf war, and it wouldn’t be good for you if some rando on the street tried to hurt me, Daddy.”

“Right, right.” Valentino grinned. “But you know, you’ve got a rare opportunity here, Angel. Alastor is a secretive son of a bitch - he never socializes. And here you are, spending time under the same roof and having conversations with him like it’s normal.” He rubbed his chin. “What do you two chat about anyway?”

Angel swallowed. “Oh, you know - we complain about the hotel and the Princess mostly. And he makes dark jokes and I laugh along. Always gotta keep the other guy happy, right?”

“I see.” Valentino nodded, looking serious for a moment. “Angie, you know, you’ve been at the studio for a long time. Almost too long for you to just be another whore paying me dues.” One of Angel’s fists clenched. “And Vox and Vel and I really do get along better when you’re around. I think it’s high time we made you part of our group. Like a new partner. What do you say?” His grin curled up at the edges.

“Me?” Angel blinked, taken off guard. “I mean…you want me to… But I thought I made you more money by just being…”

“You’ll still be pulling in cash. You’ll just have a little more control over the situation - maybe just private parties and high end clients - and a regular stage show, of course, where you’re the star. And you’d have status. That’s worth a lot. You could open up new markets for us, Angel Cakes. Maybe even be an overlord one day” He leaned closer. “We just need to know you’d be an asset.”

Angel put his smile back on. “H-How exactly?”

“Hmm…well, it always helps us to know more about other overlords - to keep our interests safe of course. And the one we know the least about is the Radio Freak. So maybe you share with us whatever he shares with you, huh?” Valentino smiled more. “We’d appreciate your help.”

Angel’s heart was pounding as his smile brightened. “Well, of course! I’ll get you what I can. But like I said, mostly he just complains about stuff and makes jokes. I might not get much, Daddy.”

“You just do your best, Angel Cakes.” Valentino winked as they reached Angel’s dressing room. “We’ll be waiting.” Valentino gestured with a nod down the hall. Angel saw Vox and Velvet there - they waved to him with smiles. Then Valentino opened the door, slapped Angel’s ass to get him inside, then shut the door behind him.

Angel leaned against the door, breathing heavily. Then he scowled and held his head in his hands. “Shit!” He whispered to himself. He ran over to his closet and grabbed his clothes and shoved them on. Then he paced the room for an hour until he figured Valentino and Vox and Velvet would definitely be gone. Then, trying to remain as casual as possible, he briskly walked out into the hall and through the doors outside. 

“On top of everything Cherri made me think about, now I’ve got this! Fuck!” He whispered to himself under his breath.

For the rest of the walk back to the hotel he pretended to play with his phone. He couldn’t stop himself from gripping the small device so tightly that the screen almost cracked. He needed to talk to Alastor.

But when he got back to the hotel, Alastor was nowhere to be found. And of course the relic didn’t have a stupid phone. And of course Vox monitored all phones anyway. Angel went to his room, closed himself inside, and held Fat Nuggets close. Wherever Alastor was, he needed to get his ass back here now because Angel needed to do something for him while he still had the courage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you've had a nice week :) Thank you all for the reviews and kudos, they make me smile ^^ Alastor and Angel are starting to get the hint lol. Next time: Angel finds Alastor to fill him in on Valentino's suspicious behavior, and Louise worries that something is wrong with a very secretive Abel. 
> 
> Take care!
> 
> -Jenna


	7. Plans for the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel confronts Alastor about the plans of three nefarious overlords. Louise asks the Radio Demon and Angel for advice about why Abel is acting strange...

Between working at their jobs and moving all of their belongings over to Hazbin, Abel and Louise hadn’t been able to spend much time alone together over the last couple of weeks. They would officially be living together as of this weekend, but still Louise was missing her significant other… And so she had decided to take the morning off and surprise him by knocking on his door to get breakfast together.

But it took several knocks for him to answer - and when he did answer he was flushed and wearing his apron. 

“Louise!” Abel’s voice cracked, and he quickly leaned against the doorframe as causally as possible. “Hi! Hello! I thought you had an article to work on.”

She smiled, her tail wagging. “I finished it last night actually. I wanted to surprise you and get breakfast together.” She raised an eyebrow at his outfit. “I thought your shift wasn’t until later.”

“Oh, uh….” Abel rubbed the back of his neck, “Sorry, Louise, I actually took the morning shift today—“

“Oh! Well, maybe later we could get lunch instead?”

“…And the afternoon shift. A double.” He shrugged. “They needed me…and I could use the extra work.” He blinked. “Not that I need money for anything! I just… I guess I’m just nervous about moving in next weekend.” He swallowed and held up his hands. “Not bad nervous! And not about living with you! Only about moving in general - I work when I’m nervous, it helps me relax.”

Louise’s eyes hazed and she came forward and took his hands. “It’s all right, Abel. I understand. It’s a big change.” She leaned up and placed her lips to his. He sighed through his nose and she felt him relax as he kissed her in return. She pulled back. “Maybe I’ll just head over to the hotel and spend some time there. You have a good day at work, okay?”

Abel nodded with a goofy smile. “I will. Especially since I know that after work I get to come back to you.”

Louise blushed very much. “I reckon I’ll have a good day too as long as we get to come back to each other.”

Abel smiled very much and gave her a big hug that lifted her up off the floor. Louise laughed until he set her down. She sighed and stepped back. “I’ll see you later.”

He waved. “Bye, Louise. Love you.”

“Love you too.” 

Abel closed the door behind him.

With a sigh Louise turned and headed downstairs for the street. They would have breakfast together each day soon, so she wasn’t too put out about their plans changing. But something else was bothering her a little - Abel usually wasn’t jumpy like he had been just now, and he’d said something about money, and it was strange that he hadn’t mentioned picking up extra hours. She furrowed her brow as she headed onto the street and started walking in the direction of the hotel. There was a reason she was heading there: if something was going on with him, the only other demons who might know the truth were all under the roof of Hazbin.

_______________________________

Alastor didn’t return to the hotel until later the next morning after his night at the radio tower. However involved in this redemption venture he became, he was still the Radio Demon: a night spent at the place where he had made so many horrific kills shared with all of hell had been a sobering reminder of who he was and who he would always be in this eternal place. And it had meant a night away from Angel Dust. He really didn’t want to think about what Rosie had suggested regarding their relationship. He just wanted a few hours in his office with a nice song playing between his ears while he reminded himself nothing was strange about his relationship with the spider. And then he and Angel Dust could resume being normal friends.

Alastor opened his office door with a wave of his hand and then flinched - Angel Dust was sitting in his chair with his feet up on the desk, arms crossed, scowling and tapping a finger. 

“Sheesh, Al, at least when I stay out all night I call first. Where the hell have you been?” Angel stood up.

Alastor shook his head and blinked several times. “How in the blazes did you get in here? I keep this door locked!”

“I told you - six hands and I’m good with all of ‘em! That includes picking locks!”

“But my magic! Only someone in my power should have been able to pass the threshold without me—“

Angel smirked. “I’m not gonna tell which one helped. But let’s just say, if you get enough drinks in Husk or you ask Niffty nice enough, you can get them to assist with anything. Besides, this was an emergency.” Angel swallowed. “I need to tell you something.”

A high hum of static passed through Alastor’s ears as his mind blanked of everything but the image of Angel confessing some impossible attraction and attempting to woo him on the spot.

“Al?”

With a flick of his wrist the door slammed shut behind Alastor. He took a deep breath and all static disappeared (as well as his pesky sudden delusion about Angel’s motives). “Ha! Well, aren’t you resourceful! Niffty I can forgive - she’s practically programmed to be helpful, and especially to demons she likes. Husker will get quite the talking to though just for good measure.” He leaned on his cane, still fatigued. “But come now, I’m sure nothing dire could have happened overnight. Perhaps if you just take some time and think about it you’ll see there’s really no need to—“

Angel stepped forward, arms held out. “I’ve already been thinking about it all night AND worried I’d see some news report that the Radio Demon was DOA. This isn’t me being dramatic or having a problem with some silly hotel thing! Alastor, I think you’re in danger!”

Alastor blinked several times. No one had ever worried about him since his mother… He shook his head to move past the thought then had to laugh at Angel’s mistake. “Ha! Angel, my good fellow - I am never in danger…” His eyes became radio dials and distortion appeared over his head. “I AM the danger…”

“Don’t give me that spooky song and dance either!” Angel huffed in frustration. He frowned, and his voice softened. “Al, I’m really worried. Just listen, okay?”

Alastor’s appearance returned to normal. He raised an eyebrow then gave a single nod.

Angel sighed and sat on Alastor’s desk. He crossed his arms. “Look, they’d kill me if they knew I was telling you this… But maybe they expect I’m telling you this… Or maybe they know that I know they expect I’m telling you this… Fuck, I hate their stupid mind games!” Angel grabbed his hair and cringed.

Alastor stepped forward and tapped his microphone to the top of Angel’s head. “There there, no need to muss your hair, Angel. Just let me know what you need to say, and we’ll work everything out from there.”

Angel released his hair and nodded. He crossed his legs and braced his hands against the edge of the desk. “Yesterday at the studio after my shift, Val stopped me in the hall.”

“…I hope this story ends with you riddling him with bullets.”

Angel smiled a little but shook his head. “He fed me some bullshit about how I’m such a good worker that he wants me to be a partner - along with him and Velvet and Vox.”

“Please tell me you would never consider keeping such poor company.”

Angel smiled more. “No way! First of all I’m spoiled by my time with choice demons like Cherri and everyone here, including you.” Angel blinked then cleared his throat and glanced away.

Hearing Angel say those words made Alastor feel good - too good. “And second?” He prompted, ready to move the conversation along.

“Huh?" Angel blinked and turned back to Alastor. “Oh! And uh, second…” he rolled his eyes, “like I’m that stupid - Val doesn't see me as an equal. He’s not going to make me a partner. He only treats me decently when I’m pulling in big money, and then the rest of the time he…” Angel's eyes went down and he crossed his arms over his chest again, hugging himself close.

Alastor gripped his cane very tightly. Angel needed to get far away from Valentino. And on an impulse Alastor decided that he would help him do so when the time was right, deal or no deal between them. That overgrown moth did not deserve the company of his friend.

Angel quickly looked up and pulled himself together. “Anyway, I played along because you don’t say no to Val. He said he knows we’ve been hanging out so he wants me to tell him things about you. It’s bad enough when they dump on you when I’m there, but this is different.” Angel frowned, his tone serious. “Al, I mean it - I’ve got a bad feeling. I think those three are gunning for you. I was even worried that maybe they’d done something to you last night. And I know you’re a big powerful scary overlord of death, but those three… At least you’ve got some principles, Alastor - THEY don't have any.”

Alastor considered very carefully for a moment. Then he walked forward and sat in his chair behind the desk, his fingers tented. Angel turned to face him, an eyebrow raised. Alastor met his gaze. “What are you going to do?”

Angel blinked. “What?”

“Are you going to tell them things about me?” 

Angel pouted and held up a hand. “Of course not! Sheesh, you’re my friend! I’ll make up stuff and play dumb and be the silly slut they think I am, and hopefully they’ll get bored with the whole project and find some other power trip! I’m a fucking fantastic liar when someone’s pissed me off enough and when I’ve got time to plan. But I needed to warn you.” He sighed and his gaze went down. “But look, if you’re not comfortable hanging out anymore because you’re worried they’re gonna get something out of me, I get it. I’m connected to them, and the farther away from anything to do with them you are, the better.”

Alastor stood up. He leaned over the desk a little. A human-born demon who truly cared, and especially about a soul as fallen as himself - in all of his years he had never encountered one. Perhaps Charlie’s instincts had been right: if any damned soul could crawl out of hell this one was certainly the most deserving. But he pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind, and his smile grew. “I’m afraid I can’t do that, Angel Dust. You see, I simply refuse to have the company I keep dictated by three such oafish overlords. You and I will continue our time together as usual without any change.”

Angel blinked a couple of times and smiled in such a happy way that Alastor’s smile became more genuine too.

“I am also going to give you some simple instructions. Will you follow them for me?”

Angel nodded, alert.

“Excellent!” Alastor brought his hands behind his back, and his eyes narrowed. “You will talk with those three about me whenever they require - laugh about me, insult me, describe me as the most boring creature on the planet. I really don't care as long as it satisfies them enough to keep you safe. And if needed, you can tell them things about me - provided, of course, it’s not information I specifically ask you to keep to yourself.”

Angel laughed a little and actually wiped a tear from his eye. “Heh, I come here trying to keep you safe, and instead you’re giving me instructions for how to keep myself safe.” He shook his head. “Okay, I’ll do everything you asked. But you have to do something too.” He pointed at Alastor. “You have to take this seriously - don’t get cocky. I want you to be on alert if they try something, I want you to know you can come to me or any of us at the hotel for help. And I’ll let you know if I overhear any plans to overthrow you. Okay?”

“This sounds very much like a deal, Angel.” Alastor smirked a little.

“Just a friendly exchange of services between me and my favorite customer.” Angel winked.

Alastor felt his face warm. Angel blinked and swallowed. They became aware that they were somewhat close to each other despite the desk between them.

And then there was salvation in the form of a knock.

“Come in!” Alastor flicked his wrist, and the door opened. In stumbled a familiar sheep demon.

“Oh, Alastor, hello!” She straightened up, smiling. “And Angel Dust!” She looked from one to the other. “I'm sorry, was I interrupting anything?”

The two demons stared back at her with wide eyes.

They spoke at the same time, Alastor smiling far too widely and Angel making far too many dismissive gestures with his hands and rolls of his eyes.

“Ha! Of course not! Nothing to see here - just day to day demonics!” 

“Whoo, no, not a thing! You know Smiles and I when we get started - we love to gab!”

By the time they finished, Alastor was clinging to his cane and Angel was smiling sheepishly.

Louise tilted her head at them but then cleared her throat, smiling. “Well, as long as I’m not interrupting, I wanted to ask you about Abel.” Her eyes were on Alastor - she couldn’t help but look to him for guidance.

The Radio Demon made eye contact with her. “I am not the best resource for romantic advice!” He clenched his jaw and swung a fist through the air.

“Oh, no,” Louise shook her head, “it’s not really advice. It’s just…have you…or you, Angel…noticed Abel acting a bit funny?”

Alastor’s eyes darted from side to side. “I am still not the best person to ask about these matters!”

“It’s okay, Al. I got this.” Angel’s smile softened and he stepped forward to Louise. “He’s acting ‘funny' how, exactly?” 

“Well,” Louise shrugged, “he’s taken some extra shifts at the cafe without saying anything and he mentioned money and he’s acting skittish as a junebug. I’m not sure what to make of it.”

Angels’ eyes widened. Then he put his hands on his hips. “Oh, is that all? Hun, he's just…excited to finally get to live with you! All nice guys get like that before moving in with a dame.”

“Really?” Louise smiled more and clasped her hands together.

Angel waved her off with an easy grin - Alastor just watched the exchange playing out with interest. “Oh yeah! Trust me, before I died I was about the age most people were back then when they found a serious squeeze. The sweet guys were always torn between being over the moon and nervous wrecks about taking the next step with their girls. But once they did it, everything settled down.” His eyes hazed.

Louise considered then nodded to herself. “Thank you, Angel Dust.” She looked to the Radio Demon. “And thank you too, Alastor.”

“I didn’t contribute at all!” Alastor announced in his bright tone.

“You listened,” Louise offered. “That contributes a lot in my book. More than most people realize.”

“Hmm…” Alastor hesitated then nodded. “Well, you’re welcome, I suppose.”

Louise beamed a little at him. She was always doing that around him and looking to him like she was waiting for something special. But she would realize sooner or later that he really wasn’t a good person. And…Angel Dust would too one day, surely. 

Alastor’s eyes went down and a sigh left him as Louise departed the room and closed the door.

“Abel’s gonna pop the question.”

Alastor’s attention perked right back up, his eyes wide. “Beg your pardon?”

Angel was beaming. “Fish guy - he's gonna propose. Being secretive, worried about cash, acting like a goofy idiot around a girl who’s already nuts about him. It's a proposal for sure.”

“How could you tell from so little information?” Alastor raised an eyebrow. “Frankly all that made sense to me was her junebug comparison.”

Angel laughed. “Funny, that was the one thing I didn’t quite get but I figured it might be a southern thing.” He shrugged. “Al, I just know these things. In my life, girls who were friends with, er…someone in my family… used to come to me all the time about relationship stuff. It was like they could sense the supportive gay best friend in me just waiting to come out.” His smile softened. “And Louise was right you know - you just listening to her definitely helped too, especially since she’s such a fan of yours despite the fact that she’s not a cannibal.” Angel raised an eyebrow. “Anything you want to share about why that is?”

Alastor’s smile tightened a little. “…It’s a rather complicated story.”

“Well, if you ever want to tell it, you know where to find me.” He pointed up. Then he blinked a few times and crossed his arms, looking sheepish again. “You know, my room.”

Alastor remembered his last encounter with Angel in his room. He had never entered another demon’s bedroom before, come to think of it. But two friends could have breakfast and talk anywhere, he supposed. Rosie’s thoughts on their relationship really were such a stretch.

“Uh,” Angel went on, rubbing the back of his neck, “so, anyway, before Louise came in what were we… Oh!” He blinked. “Okay, so…you’ll look out for yourself and stay safe. And I’ll smokescreen those three overlords with all of my skills. Good.” He stepped back toward the door. “Well, I didn’t sleep so good last night - seriously, you need to start letting people know when you’re gonna disappear at night - so I think I’ll get a drink and maybe take a nap. Leave you alone to plot whatever overlord stuff you're gonna plot against those guys.”

“Of course!” Alastor cleared his throat and quickly sat behind his desk, “I have some hotel matters to see to, and then I’ll consider your warnings further.” He hesitated, and his voice softened a little. “Angel Dust - thank you for coming to me.”

Angel had the door open - he hesitated then smiled over his shoulder. “Friends gotta look out for each other, Al. Always.”

Alastor’s smile grew. “Tell Husker the drink at the bar is on me.”

“You are definitely better than Val, Vox, and Vel, and you always will be.” Angel winked.

Alastor felt his tail twitch. “Yes, well, I have to agree with you.”

They shared a small laugh and then Angel departed.

Alastor put on a light tune between his ears and dropped his head down. His shadow appeared. He eyed him in concern. Alastor sighed. “I’m fine. Merely… confused about what is going on around me and what I want to be going on around me.” He rested his head on his hand. “I really should do a show soon to clear my head.” His shadow smiled and nodded then disappeared. Alastor wanted to think about his show…but instead he found himself trying to fathom, on top of everything else, how any demons could attempt to bring matrimony into a place like hell… And yet he was also glad for Abel and Louise just the same. They were good and they were good together. And strangely he felt some relief knowing they would be safe here soon. He had never followed the story of any demon he had directly or indirectly saved. But watching a life turn out well was entertaining in a newly satisfying way.

_______________________________

Angel strolled over to the bar and sat himself down just as a yawning Husk came out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee and got behind the counter. 

He glared at Angel. “What are you doing here?”

“I want a screwdriver.”

“It’s 10 in the morning.”

“That drink is like fifty percent orange juice!”

Husk sighed deeply and grabbed a glass. “Whatever.”

Angel smirked. “Oh and Alastor says it’s on him.”

Husk raised an eyebrow as he poured. He slid the drink over to Angel, rubbed his eyebrows, then made himself say something. “So…what’s the deal with you and Alastor? I mean that literally and figuratively.”

“No deals!”Angel grinned. “What, you think I want to be stuck with you all eternity? Niffty, possibly, but that’s my limit.” He sipped, looking down. “And in general? You know Smiles and are friends. We’re both seem like pretty damaged fuckers who’ve learned to laugh about it and just prefer to laugh together.”

Husker’s grumpy look softened a little. He sighed and wiped the counter. “Fine. Both of you leave me out of the loop then. But if there’s any drama I’m not helping fix it.”

Angel blushed a little and gave Husk a dry look. “We’re big boys, I think we can manage.” He smiled a little again. “And if we do need help, Niffty can referee.”

Husk grumbled and poured himself a screwdriver too.

Angel considered for a moment, looking into his drink, then lowered his voice. “Hey, Husk? Part of your deal with Al was that you’re bound in service to him right?”

“Don’t remind me.”

“So, like, that means you have to protect him?”

Husk raised an eyebrow. He lowered his voice too. “What’s going on?”

Angel swallowed. “There might be some overlords looking to take a swing at him. Valentino and Velvet and Vox.”

“Vox is shit.” Husk scowled.

Angel smiled a little. “So you do have some of the same interests as Alastor.”

“Shitty people are shitty to everyone, so EVERYONE thinks they’re shitty.” He took a swig, eyeing Angel Dust. “Does Alastor know about this?”

Angel nodded. “He says he’s gonna be on guard but…I also think he’s the cockiest man who ever existed. I don’t want him to get hurt or for anything to happen to the hotel either if he did.”

“Well…” Husk shrugged, “Alastor keeps me and Niffty safe, and we can’t do anything to hurt him…which I guess kind of means not letting other things hurt him if we know about them. Which now I do. Thank you for that,” he added dryly.

Angel smiled a little again. “So you’ll keep an eye on him? Just in case?”

Husker nodded. “Yeah. But don’t tell Niffty.” He rubbed his head. “She’s pretty attached to Alastor. She’d worry herself into a fit if she thought anything was going to hurt him. And when that little demon goes on a rampage it’s like a whole new level of hell.”

“Now that’s a deal.” Angel nodded. “Thanks, Husky.”

“Whatever.” Husk rested his head on his hand. “I’m used to this whole hotel situation now - anything changing would just be a pain in the ass.”

There were footsteps on the stairs behind them and they both turned to see Niffty enter the lobby, a scarf tied over her head and a feather duster in hand. “Well, I’ve dusted all the floors! Now time to get started down here!” She clapped her hands together. “Husk, can I start with the bar?”

Husk groaned. “I guess, if it’ll get it out of the—whoa!”

Niffty zipped over and was already polishing everything with her duster. She looked to Angel. “Good morning, Miss Angel Dust! I heard you come downstairs earlier. Does that mean Alastor is back? He stayed out all night last night!”

Angel smiled and nodded. “Yeah, he’s back, and I told him to call if he’s gonna do that from now on.”

“Oh good!” Niffty cleaned all of the bottles and the barstools too. “I don’t know why he’d want to stay away. This place is wonderful - and it has me and Husk and you too!”

Angel laughed. “Oh really? And why am I so special that you’d include me in reasons for him to stick around?”

“Because you’d make the prefect mommy for us!”

Angel raised an eyebrow, and his smile dropped to a look of utter confusion.

“Niffty!” Husk picked her up, sat her on a stool, and put a glass of orange juice in front of her. “Drink. You’re going too fast again.”

Niffty happily sipped.

Angel looked to Husk.

Husk just shook his head. “Do not ask. She likes you the same way she likes Alastor. She’s confused. Just leave it at that.”

Angel looked to Niffty and his smile came back a little. “Well, either way, I’ve never been a mommy to anyone except Fat Nuggets. But you’re a good little demon, Niffty - I’d be willing to try it with you.”

Niffty put down her glass to give Angel a big hug then went back to drinking.

Angel polished off his drink and sighed. “Hey, how about I make us breakfast after this? I’ll do the dishes and put booze in some of the food and everything.”

Husk belched. “Sold.”

Niffty nodded. “I’d love some breakfast! Let’s save some for Alastor too.” She glanced at the office and frowned. “I feel like he might be tired. We should let him rest for a bit and bring it to him when he’s ready.”

“Great idea, Niffty.” Angel winked at her and stood up. “Come on, sinners - my kitchen ain’t open all day.”

Husk sighed and trudged after him as Niffty skipped in Angel’s wake all the way to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you're all having a nice week. Thank you as always for reading and for your comments and kudos - it all makes me smile ^_^ I hope you enjoyed Alastor and Angel's first encounter following the realization that they could possibly be more than friends. Next time... Rosie and Cherri meet up to talk a little bit about their boys. Angel has his first VIP experience with the 3V and Alastor waits up for him <3
> 
> Take care, everyone!
> 
> -Jenna


	8. Fake It 'Til You Make It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherri and Rosie have another matchmaking chat. Later, Angel navigates his new position as Val, Vox, and Velvet's 'partner', and meets Alastor for a late night chat.

Cherri Bomb was hunting around her turf for signs of Sir Pentious (who had been oddly quiet for a while now) when a crow landed in front of her with a note tied to its talon. Not giving a fuck, she moved along to continue her surveillance. But the crow followed her, cawing. She would have lit a firework to scare off the stupid bird, but just taking the note seemed like the best way to maintain the element of surprise in case Pentious really was nearby plotting. Sure enough, as soon as she grabbed the note, the crow flew off. 

“What kind of relic sends notes by carrier bird instead of just texting?” she whispered as she unrolled the message,

The note was addressed to Cherri and signed from Rosie and directed Cherri to come to the Cannibal Colony this afternoon for a chat about their mutual male companions.

Cherri sighed and rolled her eye. “Of course, it’s from the only ancient relic I know apart from Radio Head. Great, now I gotta go to the Cannibals…” She wrinkled her nose at the thought. “You’re fucking lucky I love you, Angel.” Cherri stomped off.

She completely missed reaching the underground cavern a hundred yards away where the familiar hiss and laughter of a snake could be heard followed by the occasional goofy echo of ‘Yes boss!’.

_____________________________

Rosie sat at a table inside of the Emporium sipping tea and inhaling the tantalizing scent of a few fresh demon kills who had been brought in for processing. If cannibals couldn’t buy their demon meat cut and parceled from her, they tended to just make their kills in the streets, and it was always such a mess cleaning up the leftovers to keep Alastor’s territory looking jaunty. She hoped her guest wouldn’t mind the atmosphere too much, although Miss Cherri seemed like quite the hardened demoness.

It was then that Mimzy ran through the door, panting. “Rosie! Did you invite a dame here?”

Rosie nodded. “Yes, indeed! Good, she must have mentioned my name like I told her to do!” She stood up. “I’ll go fetch her. Please stay here and tend to the Emporium for me, Mimzy.”

“Okay - but you’d better hurry. Some of the girls licked their lips when she said her name was Cherri, and now she’s surrounded by cannibals and holding lit dynamite sticks!”

Rosie sighed deeply but couldn’t help smiling. "That does sound like her.” She was swiftly out the door and down the street. She turned a corner and came upon the sight described by Mimzy. Rosie’s eyes glowed red, she stretched her grin to show her fangs, and she even grew a little taller and contorted her body slightly. “Enough, ladies!” 

The other cannibal women gasped and parted to let Rosie through. Cherri just watched her with her eye wide as she swallowed. 

Rosie approached and returned to her usual appearance. “Really, this is no way to treat a guest - and certainly not one of mine. Now go find a fresh one to fight over and leave us be.” She glanced to Cherri. “And would you mind if I put those out, dear? Explosions are terribly messy.” She reached out and doused each fuse with her fingertips. The other cannibals scurried away.

Cherri frowned and scowled. “Okay, do not send me any more messages because I am NEVER coming back here. You want to talk? Fine, either we do it on my turf or you get a cell phone.”

“No sale, I’m afraid, Cherri. Alastor doesn’t like modern technology in his territory.”

“Then meeting on my turf it is.”

“Very well.” Rosie sighed and turned. “You’re here now anyway though, so we might as well chat.”

Cherri glanced around: that group of chick cannibals were brooding on the far street corner with fangs bared, in alleyways glowing eyes appeared and the sound of licking lips echoed, then a demon rounded a corner chewing on a severed arm. She cringed.

Rosie’s smile grew. “You’re perfectly safe now that you’re with me. But if you’re this distressed, how about we take a nice stroll together back to the edge of the colony territory? We can catch up, and the farther away from the heart of this place you get, the less…unsettling sights you’ll see.” Rosie turned in the opposite direction and headed forward.

Cherri scowled and followed after her. “Hey, I’m not unsettled!” She could still hear the demon chewing on the arm nearby and cringed. “Okay, fine, I’m a little unsettled. I’m down with all the sins, but not with how all of them get done. Everyone’s got a limit - mine involves picking people out of your teeth. You and Alastor want to do it, fine - but I don't want to watch people do it.”

Rosie glanced at her as Cherri came by her side. “Fair enough. It really is an ‘acquired taste’.” She flashed her fangs and laughed.

Cherri pointed at her. “And no jokes like that! Now come on…” She kept her eyes forward and down. “What’s up? Did Alastor write a diary entry about like-liking Angel or something and you read it?”

“Heavens no!” Rosie laughed. “Alastor would never put a personal secret in writing. But I did speak with him about Angel. A few well-placed questions to get him pondering the finer details of their relationship, and he was quite the frazzled overlord. I think this is the first time he’s been genuinely smitten. Of course he denied everything, but it was the WAY he denied it that spoke volumes, you know. Skittish as a fawn.” Rosie winked. 

“Good, at least we’re on the same page then.” Cherri rolled her eye, arms held out. “Angel denied it too, but he was dramatic as hell about it. He’s got something inside brewing for Alastor that he doesn’t want to deal with. Probably worried all the 'special' parts of the relationship are in his head.” She frowned. “He doesn’t give himself enough credit.”

“Yes. I thought there might be some trust issues on both sides.” Rosie considered. “Your boy is moving through Alastor’s defensive layers fast though I believe - like a knife through fat without even trying. And if Alastor already preoccupies his thoughts too, then I think we’re getting close to something interesting.” She smiled again.

They had reached the edge of the colony and stopped walking for a moment.

Cherri crossed her arms. “So what do you want to do? I know how to be there for my friend when he needs me, but this romantic stuff isn't really my specialty.”

“Not to worry - I’m matchmaker enough for the both of us,” Rosie assured. “I think that we should be as supportive as possible for our boys wherever needed in other parts of their lives so that they can focus more on this new, special part of their lives. I've been running a tight ship here so Alastor can keep his interests on the hotel…where Angel happens to be. Perhaps you could keep an eye on Angel's affairs and offer to assist if any grow too distracting.”

Cherri nodded. “That I can do. I’m already keeping an eye out for Pentious - I figure he probably wants to make some big stupid display against Alastor by attacking the hotel. If I take him out first, Alastor won’t have to worry about keeping the hotel safe and Angel won’t get distracted by fighting that snake again.”

“That sounds fine, Cherri!” Rosie nodded. “Your cooperation is most appreciated.”

Cherri smiled as she eyed Rosie. “Any particular reason you’re bent on marrying off Alastor?”

Rosie laughed. “Think of me as his big sister or his aunt - I want to see him happy and to see him grow. I think Angel could help him take out those two birds with one stone and that Alastor could learn to provide the same comfort in return.” Her eyes hazed. “Why are you willing to put in so much effort for Angel’s love life?”

Cherri looked to the sky. “Because this place put him through shit he didn’t deserve. And so did life. At least if he gets to give a damn about someone who gives a damn back about him, that’s something. The universe or god or whatever owes him one big time.” She sighed and shook her head to clear it.

“I see.” Rosie held out her hand. “Well, here’s to both of our boys getting some well-deserved peace in hell.”

Cherri hesitated but then reached out and shook. “Yeah, I’ll shake to that. And I’ll keep trying to make this work with you.” She released her hand. “But remember, we meet on my turf next time. You can send the stupid crow when you want to meet, I guess, and I’ll send a place and time back to you.”

“Of course.” Rosie nodded. “Have a delightful afternoon, Cherri.”

“See you, Rosie.” Cherri gave a little salute, turned and sauntered off. A male demon whistled at the sight of her and she tossed a bomb at him that blew up in his face.

Rosie laughed and headed back into the Cannibal Colony to continue seeing to her affairs for the day.

_____________________________

“Angel Cakes, there you are." Valentino crossed his legs and grinned as he reclined back on a large plush red chair. “Now, why are you using the performer’s entrance tonight, hmm?” Vox and Velvet were seated on either side of him. Vox smiled, his eyes narrow - he had multiple monitors hanging from the ceiling showing different areas of the studio tonight. And Velvet was swinging her legs in her chair while she carved slices of red velvet cake with a very large knife.

The two scantily-clad female demons who had ‘escorted’ Angel to this room set above the main stage floor came forward and clung to Valentino on either side with sultry smiles. Angel - wearing black sequin shorts, high-heeled boots, a black crop top, and a pink coat, shrugged and swallowed, not liking being on unfamiliar ground here. “Uh I came in the performer entrance…’cuz I’m a performer?” He took off the coat.

Valentino laughed. He nudged Vox, who laughed too, and Velvet joined in right away. “No, no, no, Angel,” Valentino assured. “You’re not just a performer anymore. You’re a demon who sometimes performs here, sure, but remember what we talked about the other day? Status. You’re moving up - you’re practically one of us. And WE come in through the VIP entrance and end up here in the VIP lounge. Welcome.” Valentino snapped his fingers. One of the female demons pranced over to the bar and grabbed a fancy bottle and glasses - she served everyone. The other demon pushed a smaller chair out from a corner and set it between Valentino and Vox. Valentino gestured to the seat as the girls returned to cling to him. “Take a load off, Angel baby. Drink some champagne. Can I order anything else for you? Some food? Some music? A little company?” He chuckled and held the girls closer.

Angel took a deep breath and prepared to be whatever they wanted him to be for Alastor’s sake and for his own as well. He sauntered over with a sheepish smile. “Aw, Daddy, I appreciate the offer. But this too much already. And I’ll remember about the VIP entrance from now on - promise.” He sat down and sipped - high-end champagne: wow, they were really laying it on thick. He glanced to either side of them. “Hey Uncle Voxy, hey Auntie Vel - what’s shaken?”

“Everything now that you’re here!” Velvet giggled wildly to herself and stabbed her knife into the heart of the red velvet cake. Angel kept up his smile as best he could. 

Vox cleared his throat and put on a grin. “She means we’re all doing fine now that we have our fourth here. Don’t worry - she knows better than to use the knife on one of us. This room is about pleasure - Velvet finds pleasure in shiny, sharp things.” Vox glanced at the screens above him. “And I find pleasure in knowing everything that’s going on around here.”

Valentino lit a cigarette and popped it into his holder. “And I find pleasure in watching my whores work to make me rich. Hence the view.” The entire wall they were facing was glass, and indeed Angel saw the perfect view of the stage below where a few pole dancers were already strutting for the crowd. “Now, what would give you pleasure, Angel Cakes?”

Angel considered carefully - there wasn’t a right answer but there were certainly many wrong ones. “Maybe some stronger booze? Champagne’s great, daddy, but is there any vodka back there? Heh…”

Valentino burst into raucous laughter, and the girls joined in. Vox contributed some chuckles and Velvet was already giggling anyway as she hacked at her cake. “Of course, Angel Dust.” Valentino snapped, and one of the girls dashed off to the bar again. “And that’s an okay start for now. But I mean big picture - think about what would give you some serious pleasure, and we’ll work on getting it for you. When you’re with us, nothing is off limits.” Valentino blew out some smoke that curled around Angel’s head. He reached out a finger and gently lifted up Angel’s chin.

Angel felt very nauseous inside but still smiled. “You’re too good to me, Daddy.”

“You’ve earned it, baby.”

Valentino released his finger. Angel grabbed the vodka as it was handed to him and took a big sip. 

“By the way,” Valentino went on, admiring the show down below as the second girl returned to his side, “word around town is the Radio Demon went to his tower last night - but no show aired. Then he went back to your little hotel the next morning. Did something happen?”

Angel shook his head and scowled. “No - the jerk just bailed for the night, acting all mysterious. Barely got a word out of him edgewise all morning. I, uh…guess he just didn’t find anyone to take home for dinner, heh.”

Velvet laughed wildly at the joke. “Alastor should have always just stayed in his own lane. He could have made a fun cannibal cooking show host on tv.” She ate a large bite of cake.

Vox rolled his eyes. “Yeah, like I would let that smug mug of his on the airwaves. He wants to hide all those sharp, prim features behind a radio microphone, let him.”

Angel tried not to snicker at the fact that even Vox had to admit Alastor looked good, even if he hid it in an insult. Then he tried not to think about his feelings on how Alastor looked. “I think he just has a lot on his plate, working on the hotel and on his radio stuff he’s so obsessed with. Sheesh, we’re in hell - instead of multitasking just enjoy yourself, right?” He took another swig of his drink.

“Not quite." Vox scowled and slumped in his chair. “Being an Overlord means always being a step ahead of everyone. And unfortunately Alastor is gifted in that department…” He smirked. “Though I’d rather be playing catch up than have no one to play with me if you know what I mean.”

“Vox means he likes being part of a power trio - and also he’d rather be a little distracted by fucking than never get anything at all,” Velvet explained with a manic grin. “Not that he gets much.”

Vox’s screen glitched and he looked past Angel to glare at her. “No one asked you! And you don’t need to explain my jokes, Velvet!”

“I’ll stop making jokes and explaining yours once you start making some good ones, Voxy.” She winked.

“You watch it or—“

“Enough!” Valentino held up a hand, his smile faded for a moment. Then he turned to Angel and grinned again. “You’ll have to excuse them, Angel Cakes - they get a little fussy when they’re frustrated. And we’re all a little frustrated. You see, Alastor really has a monopoly on power, and it curbs a lot of our projects. That’s bad enough. But now he’s gotten involved with the Magne family - and that’s a big no-no. There’s an unofficial policy among Overlords that no one goes off by themselves to get to Lucifer. And I’m afraid our little Radio Demon just broke that agreement.”

“Oh.” Angel kept up an easy smile. “Well, that’s just rude, am I right?” He shrugged. “But he says he’s just at the hotel for entertainment - you know, to watch demons try to get reformed and fail. With yours truly being the prime example.” He smirked proudly. “Still sinning and still getting free rent - what a way to be. Best scam I ever pulled.” He laughed and took another swig.

Vox leaned in closer. “And how did the princess agree to let him be part of her little enterprise? What were her exact words? Must have been an interesting exchange.” He gripped the arms of his chair.

Angel watched him with wide eyes. “Uh… he just said, hey, I want to help. And she super needed help. He didn’t say anything about Lucifer - just that he liked the mess of a news show she was on and wanted more of that wacky stuff.”

“Did they strike a deal?” Vox’s screen glitched.

Out of the corner of his eye Angel saw Valentino give Vox a look to cool it.

Angel laughed, “Radio Guy wanted to, but the princess held her own - just ordered him to keep helping as long as he wants to help. He’ll probably try offering again though. Deals seem like they’re his whole schtick. I mean, he’s got two of his deal demons there now.”

“So he’s brought in reinforcements.” Valentino sipped his champagne, his voice low. “Interesting.”

Angel cringed a little inside at letting that information slip. He was just grateful that as far as he could tell, Husk and Niffty never left the hotel grounds. Anyone there definitely had to be safe. 

Valentino went on, an eyebrow raised. “Has he tried making deals with anyone else who’s there?”

Angel instantly shook his head. “No way. I mean, who there would be worth making a deal with except for the princess?”

“Well, you’re our fourth which makes you powerful now,” Velvet observed, holding a hunk of cake in her hand as she swallowed a bite. “He could try to make a deal with you.

Valentino’s cigarette holder snapped in half. Vox looked like he wanted to kill her.

Angel burst into raucous laughter. He was slapping his leg and wiping a tear from his eye. Velvet giggled. Vox watched warily as Valentino turned his stony face to Angel. Angel caught his breath. “A deal with me? Not the princess of hell - just me? What’s he gonna deal me into doing? NOT blowing him or fucking him or jacking off while he watches! A deal with a sex worker - probably the worst one he would ever make! Ha!” Angel went back to laughing. And after a moment a small smile appeared on Valentino’s face and a few chuckles left him. Velvet giggled more and Vox let loose some hesitant laughs too. 

Angel finally let out a deep breath and swung his legs over one side of the chair in a perfectly relaxed pose. “Wow, thanks you guys - I really needed a good laugh.”

“I, uh, think we all did,” Vox offered, relaxing a little again.

“Mostly I just need cake and murder - but laughs are good too.” Velvet licked frosting off of her knife.

“Yes, and that was really a good one.” Valentino held his girls closer, flashing his gold tooth in his grin. “You probably scare the hell out of that virgin, Angel.”

“Heh, yeah…” Angel swallowed and sunk a little lower in his seat and crossed his legs, sipping his drink. “He just keeps an eye on me so I won’t fuck up the hotel thing before he’s had a chance to have his fun. Probably annoyed I take up so much of his time.”

“Hmm…” Valentino’s smile grew, “now there’s a thought. He really must be stretched thin by now. And he’s always at his most deadly after one of his shows but he just hasn’t had time for one in…quite a while.” Valentino glanced at Vox who nodded, considering too. Valentino turned back to Angel. “If he plans a date for one, you’ll let us know - right?”

Angel nodded. “Of course - no secrets ever, Daddy.”

“Good.” Valentino nodded. “In fact, I think you’ll let us know about his movements whenever you’re here. You’d like to help us with that, right?”

“Anything I can do.” Angel winked.

Valentino smiled more and held up his glass. “A toast - to our little group running hell one day.”

Vox held up his glass. Angel raised his with a grin. Velvet stood on the chair as she held up hers. Then they all drank. Velvet jumped down from her chair and held up her knife. “Who wants cake to celebrate? I have a fresh one in the back!” The one that had been in front of her was carved into an unrecognizable pile of frosting and crumbs.

Valentino sighed and rubbed his temple. “Go knock yourself out…”

She dashed over to the bar, pulled out a cake from underneath, and started slicing viciously. Angel watched with an eyebrow raised. Vox just sighed. “You get used to it.”

Angel put on his best smile and went back to watching the floor show with their group. The conversation went to other topics and eventually died down, and he was grateful to move on from the subject of Alastor. Especially since, even though Alastor had said to say whatever he needed to make these three happy, Angel felt like he was doing something wrong to his friend each time he agreed with a joke or an insulting opinion about the Radio Demon. He would find Alastor tomorrow and fill him in on everything the trio knew and had said - it was the only way to make this mess of a situation feel worthwhile.

_____________________________

By the time Angel Dust got back to the hotel and dragged himself up to his room, it was nearly sunrise. Apparently VIP parties went all night. By midnight those three overlords had been high as kites on every designer drug in hell, while Angel had only pretended to sample the goods - he was not about to lose his wits in this increasingly weird situation and potentially leak something important about Alastor. When they thankfully finally passed out hours later, he just took the knife out of a sleeping Velvet’s hand and laid Vox down on the floor so he wouldn’t fall out of the chair and crack his screen, and he’d sent Valentino’s two girls to their dressing rooms for sleep and put a bucket next to the pimp for obvious reasons. Their ‘new fourth’ or not, he knew if these three woke up in a complete mess, he was the one who would be blamed. They did bad things when they blamed him…

Angel took a deep breath as he stood before his door and hugged his pink coat around his body. “It’s okay. Get in there, take a shower, crawl into bed with Nuggets, and sleep til dinner. I’ve got this. I’m Angel Dust.” He yawned, opened his door, stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

He was met with a dark room except for two glowing red eyes at the center of everything.

Angel stumbled back. “Che cosa? What the fuck!” His eyes glowed and his other arms came out as he lunged for the figured.

With a snap of fingers, the lights came on and there sat Alastor in a chair, legs crossed, smiling as much as ever. 

Angel paused and blinked a few times. “Godamnit, Al!” He scowled then blinked and looked around. “Hey, where’s Fat Nuggets? He’s my guard pig - he should have sounded the alarm with oinks!”

Fat Nuggets trotted out from behind the side of Angel’s bed and went over to Alastor. He pressed his nose against Alastor’s pant leg then pulled back. 

Alastor’s smile grew. “Your pig likes me, remember? He let me right in and didn’t make a sound.”

Angel sighed as he went over to scoop up Fat Nuggets for a hug. “Traitor.” He smiled a little and set the pig down. Then he rubbed his head. “Al, seriously, are you kidding me with this spooky shit?”

Alastor shrugged. “No, I don’t think so. After all, you snuck into my office, and now I’ve snuck into your room. We’re even.”

“I’m too tired for this.” Angel rubbed his eyes. “Are you up late or just up super early?”

“Sleep is a fickle state of being!”

Angel tilted his head.

Alastor did not explain. His eyes hazed a little. “But aren’t you quite late? I do believe I see the sky growing lighter. Someone once told me that if you’re going to stay out all night you should really call. Now who was that…?”

“I think it was the guy who’s about to kick you out so he can get some sleep.” Angel pouted a little though he felt a smile pull at the corners of his mouth.

“Oh but you can’t keep me in suspense!” Alastor swept his microphone forward, and the other chair in Angel’s room zipped across the floor to face his. “I’d like to know how tonight’s little get together went.”

“Well, I’m not dead and you’re not dead, so I’d call that a success.” Angel’s voice took on a whining pitch. “Al, come on, can’t we do details tomorrow over a super late lunch?”

Alastor sighed and his smile fell a little. He hesitated. “Very well. For now…will you at assure me that you are okay? After all, there’s a large painful spectrum of existence that can happen outside of death.”

Angel blinked and felt a blush build in his fur. “Yeah, Smiles. You don’t have to worry. They’re treating me real good to butter me up. They let me into the VIP room and everything tonight. They were on their best behavior…which doesn’t say much for them but they’re easier to keep happy like this at least.” He hesitated, looking down. Then he walked over and sat. “This is harder than I thought it would be. Not convincing them - they’re stuck up idiots, and I know how to play them as long as I prepare and give them what they want. But I don’t…I don’t like being part of saying bad things about you.”

Alastor’s smile grew and he leaned on his arm rest to come a little closer to Angel. “You’re simply following our plan, correct?”

“Yeah, but… you’re my friend.” Angel’s eyes met his. “I feel like I’ve got to say sorry to you each time they say something shitty and I agree.”

Alastor sighed. “I appreciate your concern. And your guilt - such an intriguing emotion and an elusive one for me. But whatever has to be discussed certainly doesn’t bother me, and I’m sure it’s nothing I haven’t overheard before thanks to so many well-placed radios all over hell.” Angel looked at him in concern. Alastor’s eyes went forward and his smile became smaller. “The Radio Demon is unstable. The Radio Demon has no friends. The Radio Demon…avoids sins of the flesh.”

Angel swallowed. “That about sums it up. But your way of saying all of it was…less mean.” He started to reach out a hand, wanting to touch his friend to comfort him, but hesitated. He finally put his hand on the armrest beside Alastor’s arm. Alastor looked. Angel’s voice quieted. “None of them know you though, so fuck all those things they say. They just…don’t understand. And they’re jealous they’ll never be as powerful a demon as you. I know you got problems, Al - hey, we all do down here. And we all did up top. But there’s a lot about you that’s good just as it is.”

Alastor’s eyes were very wide. He brought them up to meet Angel’s small, happy look of trust. “Perhaps we are such good friends because the same is true for you as well, Angel.”

Angel’s eyes widened and he blinked twice. “I, well…I-I don’t know about… but maybe…”

Alastor let one of his fingers touch Angel Dust’s. And the touch didn’t feel bad. And Angel Dust’s eyes hazed a little whether the spider realized it or not. “You know, having this secret thing together…it’s dangerous but it’s kind of fun,” Angel murmured.

Alastor’s smile grew even more. “Fun and dangerous can be a very entertaining combination.”

“Fun and dangerous basically describes me and you respectively, Al.”

They chuckled.

Angel hesitated. “I never had a friend like you, Smiles.”

Alastor nodded. “The feeling is quite mutual.”

They were very close now, alone in the dim room. And somehow Angel’s fingers and Alastor’s fingers had mixed on the arm rest.

But then Angel swallowed and stood up. “I, uh…I am really tired. I-I need to take a shower and go to bed. I’m a train wreck at this point, heh.” He quickly strode over to the bathroom and opened the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Al! We’ll…garden and talk over any details. G’night!” Angel put on as much of a smile as he could.

Alastor stood. “I’ll…be going then! Farewell!” He snapped his fingers and teleported away.

Angel closed the bathroom door and leaned against it with a sigh. “Fuck, Angel… he DOES NOT have ‘feelings’ or whatever for you.” He shook his head. “I can’t believe I almost thought about trying…anything! I’m so tired, I almost held his hand. I could have…” And yet none of the things he ‘could have’ done were things he would have done with a client - in fact, the thing he had almost wanted to do was the one thing he never did with clients: kiss. He blushed very much at the odd thought then frowned. “I need sleep. And I need to be careful.” Angel turned on the water, took off his clothes, and slipped into a hot bath to clear his head.

_____________________________

Downstairs in the backroom of his office, Alastor sat on the edge of his small cot, holding his microphone and looking down. His shadow sat beside him, frowning with his head tilted. “Why do I let him know he matters to me? It can’t possibly be good for either of us.”

The shadow moved closer, looking into Alastor’s eyes. Alastor blinked and looked away - his ears flattened a little. “Don’t you start too. I have no designs of ‘that nature’ on the spider. We merely have an understanding.” He gritted his teeth. “I just don’t like to be dismissed so suddenly - before Angel’s story progressed.” He took a breath and laid down. “Seal both doors. I don’t want to be disturbed in the morning. I need sleep as well. And he’s back now so I can finally get some. I wish he didn’t preoccupy me so much.” Alastor closed his eyes and snapped to make a red blanket appear over his body. His shadow simply nodded and faded away. And Alastor dozed off, clinging to his single pillow in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I hope you're all doing well. I can't believe January is almost over! Thank you as always for reading/reviewing/and kudos. ^_^ 
> 
> So many cute things for our boys are coming up! Next time, Alastor and Angel garden and bond and make plans, Charlie has an announcement, and Abel and Louise finally move in! Also, yes, Pentious almost appearing - I think I've officially decided that every character we know of is getting a cameo because I'm having so much fun writing them all lol.
> 
> Take care!
> 
> -Jenna


	9. An Open Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor and Angel finish going over the details of Angel's time with the 3V...and the boys get a little closer in the process. Charlie decides to invite two special guests to the open house. And Louise and Abel finally move in.

Angel concentrated as one pair of his hands drove a wooden stake in the ground and another pair wrapped tomato vines around it. “So anyway, those are all the gory details of last night, Smiles. Oh, and to add insult to injury, and the floor show was only girls. I just can’t catch a break sometimes.” He sighed and wiped his brow. “Anyway, Val and Vel and Vox don’t sound like they’ve got any concrete plans against you but…they’re circling. And I’m pissed at myself for letting slip that you got two of your people here - sorry about that. But I also think they figured you'd bring in reinforcements eventually. And I think they’ve been seriously meaning to take you down way before you came to the hotel. Hazbin is just an excuse they won't pass up. They really got a thing for you, Al.” He wiped his hands together and glanced over his shoulder.

Alastor was just serenely watering the plants - no sense of urgency or concern in his smile.

“Maronna…” Angel mumbled in Italian, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Al, hello? I just told you three overlords are definitely about to attack you. Any chance you want to take this seriously and oh, I don’t know, come up with a plan?” He put his hands on his hips.

“Ha!” Alastor laughed heartily. He straightened up and shook his head as he approached Angel. “Angel, my friend, I have no need to get myself so worked up. I'll manage well no matter what they do.” He narrowed his eyes; his smile curled up at the ends and his voice lowered. “You’ve never seen me at my worst, Angel. It’s utterly horrifying.”

“I don’t doubt that, Smiles.” Angel swallowed, frowning a little. “But…I’ve been there for some horrifying things with those three too…” He felt cold inside for a moment.

Alastor’s evil look faded: there it was, a flicker of fear in Angel’s features. An emotion he couldn’t generate in the spider but that those three despicable overlords could. He wanted to ask Angel for more details but didn’t relish causing him to recount his pain. Instead the Radio Demon considered and finally nodded. “It really has been too long since I put on one of my shows. I was hoping to make the next one a big one too.” He adjusted his tie. “I’ll admit, I…wasn’t quite prepared for Vox yet, let alone others. But I can adjust my plans if you would be more comfortable. Not as part of a deal, just simply to satisfy my needs and end the risks of your spying endeavors.”

Angel didn’t smile and agree like Alastor was expecting. He pointed a finger at Alastor. “What I want is for you not to play fast and loose! According to Vaggie you once overthrew a bunch of overlords who had been in power for centuries - guys no one could mess with ever. That means anyone can get thrown over, even you! And I’d rather that didn’t happen next week or something. So just stay away from Val, Vox, and Vel, and I’ll feed you whatever info I can, like we agreed.” He finally smiled a little and shrugged. “Besides, being a double agent is kind of fun: I get to trick those three and remind myself that they’re not as smart and clever and great as they think they are. And I don’t mind helping you, Al - really.”

Alastor blinked and his smile grew at the sincere concern. He…wasn’t a demon other demons often worried about. And no one had worried about him in life except his mother. “Very well. I’ll attend to my own affairs for now - I do have many ridiculous hotel things to keep me amused.”

Angel crossed his arms and glanced at the hotel then back at Alastor. “If what they said about overlords staying away from the Mange family is true, then you coming here was a pretty big risk, Al, no matter how good the entertainment.”

Alastor smirked. “I felt like making a move of my own. I said when I came here that I’ve been absolutely bored lately. Besides, it’s just the king and queen it’s customary to stay away from - everyone overlooks the princess.” Alastor snapped his fingers - the watering can disappeared and his cane appeared. He tapped it on the ground and their iron table appeared with the umbrella and two chairs. A pitcher of tea and two glasses were on the table. He gestured there. “But enough talk of overlords and royalty and dark days ahead. Why don’t we refresh ourselves? We’ve done excellent work on the garden today and we must both be parched. I made sweet tea....”

Angel sighed, smiling more. “Fine… you’ve been spoiling me with that sweet tea stuff, you screwy southerner."

“Just like how you spoil me with the zeppolis. I’ll really have to prepare you beignets one day so we can compare.”

They sat down. With a flick of his wrist, Alastor’s shadow appeared and poured for them, gave Angel a wary look, then vanished when Alastor noticed and flicked his wrist again. 

“I know you like to keep your plans to yourself,” Angel started, eyes down, “but no matter what…I hope you’ll do right by the hotel and Charlie. She really believes in this redemption thing.” He swallowed, smiling a little. “And I mean, who knows, how crazy would it be if it worked?”

“It would be impossible,” Alastor observed without hesitation. “The souls in hell are mired in hell just as the souls in heaven are securely sequestered in heaven.”

Angel hesitated, frowning a little - he looked away. Alastor noticed and tilted his head. Angel finally sighed and turned back to him. “Anyway, Charlie gives too much of a damn to be screwed over by a deal.”

“Come now, Angel - I don’t necessarily screw people over with my deals.” Alastor’s smile softened as he sipped his tea. “The one I had in mind for you was fair. And I may even be open to further negotiations.”

Angel sipped and smiled a little. “You still interested in having me on call for talking, Smiles?”

“It’s a shame to tip my hand but…yes, quite.” He held his glass in his hands. “I like how you speak with me.”

“How’s that?”

“Like…I’m…” he furrowed his brow, searching for the words, “like I’m simply another demon!” He brightened up at finding a phrase but then swallowed, embarrassed by the simplicity.

“You do the same for me, ya grinning goofball.” Angel laughed a little, and Alastor did too.

Alastor swallowed but tried to seem casual. “Angel… Valentino is offering you a great deal at the moment to be on his side. He asked what would give you the most pleasure. You never gave him a real answer…”

Angel hesitated, eyes wide. “I…I don’t know. I… Nothing he could give me.”

“Perhaps it's something I could give you? In exchange for the risk you’re taking for me.”

Angel’s eyes met Alastor’s and he felt himself flush a little. But then the spider shook his head. “No way! Family and friends - they just do for one another, no favors needed.” He scowled a little. “If those three want to fuck with me, fine - it’s my choice to be part of that place. But I don’t let them near my friends or my family.”

Alastor’s eyes widened a little. “But why do you chose to be part of that place, Angel? There simply can’t be a good enough reason to demean yourself with their company…”

Angel was looking down, but he smiled a little, in a sad dark way that Alastor did not like. “Because - I’m a demon of lust, Alastor. And the center of the lust district is where I belong. There are moments there where I feel fucking amazing…even if there are moments there where I fucking want to just…” He gripped his hands on the table. “I like being the star, and diving into everything I had to hide back in my life. I like sex work, Smiles: I get something from it that I can’t…be without. I don’t…” He let out a deep breath and suddenly lifted his head, blinking. “Whoa,” he held up his hands, “okay, maybe you’re right and I’m dehydrated because I did not mean to get that deep about how messed up I can be about sex.” He grabbed his glass and downed half of it.

Alastor was just watching him intently. “I understand, you know.”

Angel raised an eyebrow.

“In multiple ways actually,” Alastor added, swirling the tea in his glass. “First, I’m not naive - I recognize that most demons find an excessive amount of pleasure in intercourse. And down here, moments of pleasure are one of the readiest forms of entertainment anyone has.”

Angel smiled a little. “Most demons aren’t that understanding and just call me a slut.”

“I am not most demons. And I will never call you such a term.”

Something in Angel’s chest fluttered.

“Second,” Alastor went on, putting down the glass, “I understand what it is to have a deep attachment to an expression of your sin. I’m the same way about my radio shows. Hosting them is…an urge I cannot resist and the only time when I feel fulfilled in hell: purging the underworld itself from the worst sinners. Ma raison d’être.” Alastor blinked and quickly went on, not in French. “Perhaps being so bold puts me in danger from fearful overlords and from my own unbridled zeal. And yet, I simply must.”

Angel tried not to smile too much at the French. Then he considered. “So then…is there a reason you haven’t hosted one lately?”

“I’ve been having too much fun…here…with you. The need for one hasn’t been as strong.” Alastor tilted the head, realizing the truth as he spoke it. Then he quickly added, “But I’ll need to do so soon for practical reasons.”

“To show off your powers?”

“In part.” Alastor shrugged. “The other part is to enhance my powers.” His smile curled up at both ends. “Each dark heart I consume only adds to what I can do.”

Angel almost chuckled. “Makes me think about being high - drugs making me able to get through anything.” He shrugged. “You know, I haven’t been, uh, ‘partaking’ as much since you got here. I guess I’ve been having too much fun too.”

They had somehow come to lean a little closer to each other on the table. Leaning closer while speaking seemed to be a new habit that they were now both noticing.

Angel considered. “You know, uh…Cherri really liked you. She liked Rosie too. But she REALLY liked you. She…she thinks it’s kind of cute that we hit it off so well.”

“Oh! From the Garden Party!” Alastor blinked and nodded a bit quickly. “Yes, Rosie had the same conclusion. She likes you and is charmed by our connection!”

“Yeah?” Angel perked up then rubbed the back of his neck. “Cherri even joked that we…” And yet he couldn’t say the words, couldn’t put the possibility out there, couldn’t see Alastor’s response.

Alastor tensed up and could only think about what Rosie had teased him about and what she would say if she could see them now gardening and sitting down to tea. He felt his face warm and his glow brighten a little. A group of cannibal demonesses he could charm with a tip of his hat, but Angel flustered him and only made his fluster grow.

Angel finally cleared his throat and went on. “She, uh…joked that I was going soft, getting all mushy about the hotel and the people here. She’s glad I found this place though.”

“Rosie feels similarly!” Alastor replied, his smile big and tense. “She even teased me as well about getting sentimental, ha! Oh the ladies and their fantasies.”

“Heh, yeah.” Angel laughed and nodded. “At least they got along. I’d say we should make plans to have them over for another day but the girls would probably have a fit if we brought over guests again so soon, especially those too.”

“True.” Alastor topped off their glasses. “But I suppose for now you and I could just have tea out here until the coast is clear for our friends.”

“Just us sounds nice,” left Angel with a small smile that he quickly covered up with a casual grin. “I mean, we get along and gardening gets us out of the hotel, so why not? We got a good set-up going between us, right, Smiles?” Angel held up his glass.

“Yes indeed!” Alastor raised his too. “A fine exchange between demons!”

Their eyes met again. 

“A-And, uh,” Angel went on, “if we want to have some company we can always drag Niffty and Husk out here - or the girls. You know, like a group thing.”

“The more the merrier!” Alastor swung a fist through the air. “Others deserve to admire our fine gardening and party throwing skills.”

“Yeah.” Angel nodded. Then he stood, his smile softer. “I’m gonna head inside and get cleaned up and take a nap. I’m still a little beat from last night. You stay out of trouble, Al.”

“Hmm…” Alastor glanced past Angel toward the hotel, “I won’t seek trouble, but I have a feeling some interesting new development is coming to me…”

Angel looked and saw what had caught the Radio Demon's attention. Charlie was approaching with a paper in hand and a giddy smile while Vaggie walked behind her, looking a little uneasy. “Uh, hey girls - what’s shaking?” The spider asked.

Charlie took a deep breath, gripping the paper in her hands. “Well, the invitations are officially done for our open house - I mean, they’re not ‘invitations’ to specific people, just flyers about the party for anyone who wants to come. We figured it would be good to drop them off at all the major locations throughout the pentagram. But, um…there’s one that IS specifically addressed to someone.” She bit her lip.

“Ha! Well, don’t keep us in suspense!” Alastor’s smile grew. “Who’s the lucky special guest?”

Charlie cleared her throat. “I’ve decided to invite my parents.” She turned the invitation over - it was addressed to King Lucifer and Queen Lilith Magne.

“Whoa.” Angel’s eyes widened. “The head honchos themselves right here in the hotel for the big bash.” He put a hand to his head. “I need to go shopping for a nicer dress for this thing - everything I have either displays the ass, the chest, or something in between.”

Alastor had a strange moment where he wasn’t necessarily intrigued by the specifics of such garments but more by the idea of how especially pleasant it would be to see Angel in a fashionable ensemble. The offer to go shopping with the spider was almost out of his mouth before he stopped himself and focused on Charlie instead.

“You don’t have to dress up in any way special,” she went on sheepishly. “I mean, they…they might end up being too busy to come… I just at least wanted to invite them.” 

She pushed back her hair as Vaggie touched her shoulder. “I’m…sure they’ll love this place if they can make it, Charlie.” Charlie smiled a little again.

With a snap of his fingers, Alastor was now standing between the girls, arms held high in excitement. “Why of course! We’re practically throwing a ball - this place will shine like a new penny that night, Charlotte, mark my words. You send that invitation and show them you’re proud of our hotel! Once the rest go out, this soiree will be the talk of the town, and your parents won’t be able to resist! And if they do resist, well…that is certainly their loss, isn’t it?” He met her eyes and winked.

Vaggie and Angel both raised eyebrows.

Charlie smiled a little more and nodded. “Thank you, Alastor!” She dove forward to hug him on impulse.

Angel recognized the signs immediately as Alastor stumbled back in surprise. The spider shot up and got between the Radio Demon and the princess. “Whoa, whoa, Charlie - remember, Al’s not too big on the touchy feely stuff. You can hug it out with me - I’ve got six arms, no waiting.” He smiled warmly and made all six appear.

Charlie laughed and hugged him. She glanced over his shoulder to Alastor. “Sorry, Alastor, I forgot for a second. But thank you for everything.” She finally let Angel go and turned to Vaggie again. “I called Razzle and Dazzle - they’ll be here with the limo soon. I figured we could deliver my parents’ invitation in style and then hand out the others too. What do you say?”

Vaggie smiled. “That sounds great, babe. But I thought Razzle and Dazzle were going to take care of handing out the invites on their own. Louise and Abel are officially moving in tomorrow. We’ve still got a lot of your welcome party ideas to set up. Not to mention the open house prep. Once invites are out, we’re on a strict deadline.”

“I know - but I really want to be there for putting these out into hell.” Charlie pouted and considered. Then she glanced at Alastor and Angel. “Maybe you guys could help us?”

Vaggie blinked. “Them? If anyone, I was thinking Niffty and Husk!”

“Heh!” Angel laughed. “Husk doesn’t exactly have the bedside manner to be a welcoming face for this place.”

“And Niffty would be very distressed if you tried to make her leave the hotel all of a sudden, especially without me. Which I suppose does leave us.” Alastor glanced at Angel. “If you’re tired, I don’t mind going alone.”

“Are you kidding, and pass up a ride in the limo?” Angel grinned. “They got automatic windows and a mini bar and everything.”

“For all your enjoyment of our walks, you really would prefer if you found me out front ready to pick you up in some mercilessly overpriced little red coup, wouldn’t you?”

“Only if I can borrow it and the seats go all the way back.”

“Ha! As though I would ever let you ride with anyone else but me!”

They had been enjoying their quips too much to notice Vaggie watching them with her head tilted and Charlie beaming, until finally a small giggle escaped the princess.

Alastor and Angel blinked. Angel sighed. “Charlie's looking at us again like we’re being a good influence on each other, isn’t she?”

Alastor nodded. “She’s too proud of us to realize we’re both merely quite witty and enjoy showing off with a worthy opponent.”

Angel blushed a little at the unexpected compliment.

“Anyway, moving on!” Vaggie stepped forward with her hands on her hips. She smiled quickly at Charlie. “Hun, why don’t you wait out front for the limo - we’ll grab the invitation boxes and join you. And we can drop off your parent’s first, okay?”

Charlie nodded and hugged her girlfriend then dashed back into the hotel.

Vaggie turned to Alastor and Angel, scowling. “Okay, listen to me - and I mean this - if Charlie’s parents show up to this thing, I do not know what they will do. But I do know that neither of you is going to do anything that’ll upset them enough to upset Charlie. I mean it.” She glanced at Angel with a frown but absolutely glared at Alastor.

The Radio Demon sighed. “Vagatha, come now, what could I possibly gain from making a fool of myself or this hotel in front of the king and queen? If anything…what would be more entertaining than watching two potentially subpar parents witness their daughter’s ascension to her own self-chosen throne? And what better advertising to bring in doomed-to-fail sinners for my entertainment than if the king and queen are impressed with the hotel?”

Vaggie considered his words but finally nodded. Then she glanced at Angel. “And you?”

He scoffed. “Oh give me some credit, Vaggie! No, I will not be propositioning Charlie’s parents if that’s what you’re asking. I know how to act in a fancy setting, and also I plan to be off duty that night anyway with the sex stuff. I just want to drink a bunch of champagne and sing.”

Vaggie sighed and nodded; her look had softened. “Sorry. I’m just worried. Charlie’s parents… It’s complicated.”

Alastor and Angel glanced at each other and then shared a good laugh. Angel came forward and put an arm around Vaggie. “Oh Vaggs, honey, you’re talking to two masters of surviving shitty parents. No matter what happens, we’ll find a way to make it bearable.”

“Yes indeed!” Alastor came to Vaggie’s other side and tapped her shoulder with his microphone. “If anyone knows how to remind someone that the poor attitude of a poor parent doesn’t deserve anything but a poor reception, it’s us! Just leave the success of this spectacle in our capable hands!”

Vaggie glanced from one to the other. “You two get really weird together sometimes…but I appreciate you helping Charlie feel better about her parents coming. So thanks, I guess. Come on, let’s get the invitations for the limo.” Vaggie headed toward to the hotel.

Alastor and Angel watched her go with curious smiles then headed after her.

“We’re not weird together,” Angel observed quietly, “we’re just good together. Friends always bring out the best in each other.”

Alastor quickly nodded. “We are simply the most ideal compliments to one another.”

Their eyes met but then they looked forward and quickly entered the hotel behind Vaggie.

Soon they had boxes in hand (or Angel and Vaggie each had a box, and Alastor had the other six balanced on a tentacle) and were carrying them out to the limo’s trunk. They entered the car and found Vaggie and Charlie sitting together which left the spider and Radio Demon to sit together in the opposite seat, side by side just like the sweet couple before them - even though both boys tried to ignore that obvious observation.

___________________

The next day Abel and Louise ate breakfast together in Louise’s apartment. Then Abel went to the cafe (one more extra shift) and Louise gathered the final few of their things in her bag and locked their apartment doors for the last time. She met Abel at the corner near the park when his shift was over. They walked and talked about how beautiful the day was and final ideas for decorating their room and speculated about if there were cafes and lamb chops in heaven.

Soon they were out in front of the hotel, holding hands and looking up at the doors.

Steve was on the stoop, grinning at them. “Welcome home, lovebirds.” He pulled two pieces of cloth out of his pocket. “We all got a part to play in your reception. Mine is to deliver a special request from the princess - she wants you two blindfolded to surprise you.” He handed them the cloths.

Abel shrugged with a sheepish smile. “Normally I…would not want to get blindfolded in hell, but I think Charlie knows what she’s asking. You okay with this, Louise?”

Louise opened her mouth just as the door to the hotel opened, revealing Alastor. “My part is next. You’ll be in my hands as I guide you to your room.”

Louise smiled and nodded. Abel swallowed but kept up his smile and nodded as well. They tied on their blindfolds.

Angel voice sounded now from the doorway. “I’m here to bring up the rear while Smiles leads the way and to take off the blindfolds once we get there and Charlie gives the high sign. We were gonna teleport you, but Charlie and Smiles figured the suspense of the stair climb would be more fun.” He went down the stoop and got behind the happy couple, urging them forward. Alastor tapped his cane on the ground. “This way!” They group headed inside with Steve following last and closing the door behind them.

Louise and Abel couldn’t see but they could hear, and Niffty’s voice was next. “Hi, you two! You’re going to love living here so much! Charlie sent me so you can follow my voice because I really like talking! Also I like helping Alastor! You can’t see it, but I’m sitting on his shoulder right now. You’re going to LOVE living with him!”

“Oh yeah,” Angel cracked from behind them, “Corny jokes, laugh tracks, shadow shenanigans - I wish I could sign up for it all over again.”

“Ha!” Alastor laughed. “While I don’t technically live here although the hotel does occupy much of my time, you will indeed be living with Angel Dust. Enjoy the innuendo and the fashion shows and worshipping a pig that glows in the dark.”

Louise couldn’t help snorting with laughter. “It’s nice to hear you two boys are still getting along.”

“Oh, they are super getting along!” Niffty exclaimed. “Angel Dust is just like our new mo—“

“Niffty!” Angel and Alastor exclaimed at the same time. Angel sighed, and Alastor quickly cleared his throat and added, “We’re at the top of the stairs. You know what to do - go inform Charlotte and Vagatha.”

“Right!” They heard the sound of Nifty’s sprightly feet dashing down the hall.

As they reached the landing, Alastor and Angel continued to guide them and then stopped the group. Angel turned them to face in the direction of the doors.

Vaggie spoke up next. “Abel and Louise - we’re so happy to have you as our new guests. We think you’re going to make a great addition to the hotel. Thank you for giving our dream of redemption a chance.” She cleared her throat.

With a sigh, Husk spoke up. “Yeah, we’re just ecstatic. To welcome you there’s a bottle of champagne in there - the good stuff. Do not ask for the good stuff at the bar. It’s just for special occasions or whatever.”

Vaggie sighed. “Anyway, now we’ll take off your blindfolds so you can open your room and enter as official guests for the first time.”

In an instant Angel had the blindfolds off. Louise and Able smiled at all of the demons they had come to know over step past weeks. Then Louise took out the key and opened the door.

“Surprise and welcome to the Hazbin Hotel! We hope we can help you get out of hell!” Charlie sang, arms spread wide as she stood under a big glittery banner filled with rainbows and wings and the message, “Welcome, Abel and Louise!” 

Louise gasped and then dove at Charlie in a big hug, her tail wagging. “Thank you, Princess Charlie! It’s the nicest welcome I ever got anywhere.” She pulled back and wiped away a tear.

Abel pulled out a hanky for her then turned to Charlie. “You’ve been so kind to us, Charlie. I know you want redemption to work quick, but I hope we can stay with all of you for a while.”

Charlie had tears in her eyes now too - she nodded. “Of course! I’m just so happy!” She wrapped her arms around both of them and pretty soon the three of them were hugging together.

“Okay, I’m out.” Husk sighed. “I’ll be at the bar with the cheap stuff if anyone else needs a break from this.”

Steve grinned. “I might do some playing outside. Feeling inspired. Plus I want to give the happy couple some privacy.” He nodded to the group then left.

“I’m gonna go clean everything again just to make sure it’s perfect for you!” Niffty bounced on her feet then zipped away.

“I’m gonna go worship my pig.” Angel smirked at Alastor.

“And I’m going to go have shenanigans with my shadow.” Alastor smirked back.

Vaggie raised an eyebrow. The boys just laughed and walked away. She turned and went over to the hugging group. “I’m really happy to have you guys here. Charlie, maybe we should give them a chance to settle in. We’ll see them at dinner.”

“Okay.” Charlie pulled back, sniffling. “If you two need ANYTHING, come find me any time - I mean it.”

“They’ll be okay…” Vaggie smiled gently and guided Charlie to the door. “They know we’ll take good care of them.”

Charlie smiled and nodded as the girls departed and closed the door behind them.

Louise let out a sigh, smiling at the room around them. Then she turned to Abel, pulled him over to the bed, and collapsed alongside him, cuddling against him.

“Louise?” He raised an eyebrow.

Her eyes were closed. “Can we just stay like this for a little while? This is the first time in hell I ever felt…safe. Not safe just for a moment but safe…for as long as I needed. And having you close makes it complete.”

He smiled and put an arm over her. “Yeah, of course.” Abel swallowed. “Louise, I…” His other hand moved toward his pocket; he bit his lip, hesitated, thought about it far too much for a moment, and then decided he wanted to just have this moment here now as it was. There would be a good time to ask her. He would know when it was right. “I love you. And we’re gonna do something really good here for ourselves.”

“I love you, Abel, and I think so too.” She hugged him close.

Abel hugged her too. 

They looked up at the glittery banner and felt home together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Thank you so much always for reading and for your kind reviews and kudos! Writing this fic has been such a happy thing for me ^^ I try to keep a couple chapters drafted ahead of what's posted, and there's a lot of fluffy goodness coming up! I love working with these characters so much <3 And for the ones we don't know very well yet in canon, I'm glad you're enjoying my guesses about what they'll end up being like (which are mostly based on character design and bits of things Viv has said lol).
> 
> Next time: Angel goes on a car ride with the 3V (prepare for sloppy drunk Vox complaining/pining for Alastor lol), Alastor and Angel have a lunch date where Angel helps the Radio Demon, and Cherri pays Charlie and Vaggie a surprise visit.
> 
> Have a good week, everyone!
> 
> -Jenna


	10. A Fitting Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel learns a bit more about Vox from hanging out with his new 'partners'. Alastor responds to some of these observations and is rather intrigued when Angel assists him with a problem. Meanwhile, Cherri visits Charlie and Vaggie at the hotel.

“Being in the car as a partner instead of as entertainment is a lot more fun—right, Angel Cakes?” Valentino sneered and took a long drag from his cigarette as the limousine holding himself, Vox, Velvet, and Angel careened around town.

Angel put on a smile and tried not to remember the number of times in this car when he had indeed been just entertainment and Valentino had forced him to sit on his lap or hang on his arm or…kiss him. “Heh, yeah, this is classy!” He turned his head and raised an eyebrow at the television overlord was holding his head, his screen distorted. “Uh, Uncle Vox, you all right?”

Velvet laughed. “He gets carsick when he drinks too much! And he’s been going on some serious benders lately - usually just before we hang out with you!” She piped some icing into her mouth from a pastry bag then lit a plate of bananas foster on fire.

“That’s because we always talk about Radio Fuck when he’s here,” Vox slurred as he grabbed a bottle from the mini bar. “Cuz Angel…Angel’s the only one allowed to get close to him… cuz we need him to.”

Valentino scowled at Vox. Velvet giggled. Angel tried not to be too insulted that these three were sincerely convinced he was still falling for their terrible plan to get info about Alastor from him. Pretending to be stupid enough not to see all their slip-ups was becoming a challenge.

“Vox just gets a little distracted when the topic of Radio Freak comes up,” Valentino assured.

“That uppity relic!” Vox took a big swig and almost tumbled to the floor as the limo took a turn. “Acts like he’s too good for - hic - for anyone! He’s not too good for me - I got all the power! What’s his power? Being a fucking virgin! With deer horns! Heh, horny virgin - heh, heh, heh!” His laughter changed to a mix between laughter and crying as he slumped to lie on his back on the seat, his bottle clutched close. “That tricky charming stupid bastard with his tricky charming stupid smile.”

Valentino gripped the seat of the limo so hard that he tore holes in the fabric. Velvet just rolled her eyes and went over to Vox. “Aw, come on Voxy - no one likes a sad party pooper. How about you have a cupcake! I promise I didn’t drug them. You’re already enough of a handful today.” She giggled and pulled a plate of cupcakes out of the mini bar.

Vox sniffed and looked at them. “Red velvet… I want a RED one! Gimme!” He grabbed three and stuffed them down, smearing icing on his screen.

“Easy there, big guy!” Velvet tucked the rest away and elbowed him hard to get him upright. “Chew and swallow so you don’t choke - there are so many better ways to die! If you don’t get yourself together, I might just do one of those ways to you so you don’t end so pathetically and make us all look bad.” She winked then pulled a knife out of her pocket which she expertly flipped in the air, caught, and tucked away again before skipping back over to her seat. 

Valentino sighed deeply and rubbed his temple.

Angel really wished Alastor was here to see just how horribly their plan was going. He finally cleared his throat and spoke up again. “It’s okay, I get it - Alastor’s a handful. Half the reason I schmooze him is to get an open bar at the hotel so I can drink to handle being near him. Ha!” 

Valentino’s smile returned a little. Velvet nodded with a big, homicidal grin. Vox curled up on the limo seat, pouting and covered in crumbs. He groaned. “Did we have to go driving today? That always makes my drinking feel worse.” His screen flashed green, and his eyes looked weary.

Vox glared at him then turned a convincing smile to Angel again. “Alastor really takes a toll on Vox. He appreciates you helping us get a handle on that deer guy, Angel Cakes.”

“Yeah, you’re like a secret ingredient of death we just blended into the hotel when no one was looking!” Velvet nodded and went back to sucking down icing.

Valentino moved closer to Angel, turning on the charm. “You’re being loyal to the group you’re loyal to: our group. Just like always, Angel baby, only now with more perks. But speaking of all this talk of Alastor, any news? Any sudden movements or shows plans? Any little tidbits to share about hell’s most secretive overlord?” His smile curled and his teeth flashed.

Angel put a hand to his chin like he was really thinking - and resisted the strong urge to shift away from Valentino’s towering presence. “He almost did a show the other night but couldn’t the right target. Right now his big project is helping the princess host the hotel open house. She put out flyers inviting people. Guess Alastor wants to show off what he’s done with the place - or show off that it’s still a miserable mess for a laugh. I’m supposed to help too. He says that I’m very entertaining for a slut - whatever he thinks that means.” Acting like Alastor could be mean to him sometimes was a nice touch, in Angel’s opinion - it helped eliminate from their minds the idea that he and Alastor might actually be getting closer. And it reminded him of the nice thing Alastor had said the other day - that he would never call Angel ‘such a term’. “All I know is if he puts one more radio in that hotel, I’m gonna start pawning them for parts, heh.”

“Smash them! They know what they did!” Vox raised a hand high, his face buried in the seat, then his hand dropped down with a thud and his now empty bottle rolled across the floor.

“Uh…” Angel rubbed his neck, “I think if I go around smashing stuff I’ll get kicked out.

“Does he cook demons while he’s there - does he sneak them into food and watch you eat them then tell you about it later?” Velvet tilted her head, her smile big.

“Heh, good one.” Angel held up his hands and smiled (even though part of him knew Velvet was perfectly serious), “No, the princess is kinda strict about not cooking and eating people. Ranks as a pretty big sin in her book.”  
“Interesting. He’s playing by a few of SOMEONE ELSE'S rules for once.” Valentino leaned back in his seat and took a deep drag of his cigarette. “An open house - yeah, I saw those flyers. And putting radios everywhere - could he be more fucking obvious?”

These three were the obvious ones - compared to them, Alastor was subtle as hell. “I know right! It’s like me decorating the place with dildos.”

Valentino chuckled, Velvet giggled maniacally, and Vox groaned. “Heh, that - hic - would make him leave. Talking such a big game, can’t even… Showing off like he’s just saying 'yeah I’m here, but look don’t touch’! Selfish bastard. I hope that open house sucks if he wants it to go good and goes great if he wants it to suck. Whatever entertains him less.”

“Cheers to that.” Angel offered as he picked up Vox’s empty bottle and held it up.

Valentino tapped Angel’s shoulder. “You’re doing real well, Angel. Giving us lots of nice info that’ll help us and everyone in hell eventually. Big things are gonna change soon, you’ll see.”

“You won’t even recognize anything,” Velvet’s smile widened as she ate her bananas foster, flames and all. “Like a cake before and after it comes out of the oven. Only with more blood.”

“Happy to help, Daddy.” Angel nodded. “It’s the least I could do.” Part of Angel inside wanted to scream at the feeling of Val’s hand lingering on his shoulder. 

“Yes, it is.” Valentino nodded as he gave Angel’s shoulder a tight squeeze - gentler than usual but still a clench of authority. “And the more you do for us, the more we’ll do for you.” He finally released Angel.

“Sounds like a plan.” Angel’s smile grew into a wicked grin. His shoulder still felt tense.

“Stop the car, I’m gonna-!” Vox’s head snapped up, his mouth suddenly full. 

“Fuck, Vox!” Valentino snarled and hit a button on his arm rest. The Limo stopped and Vox got a window open just in time to hurl up everything but the wires and bones inside of him. 

Velvet just sat there laughing. “It’s all gonna be red from the cupcakes - like guts!”

“It’s all going to be fine, and we’re going back to the studio now because if Vox does that in here I’m going to take off his head and use it as a tray for cocaine lines.” Valentino snarled.

“Oh cool it, I’m…I’m fine.” Vox pulled his head back in, winded but seeming a bit steadier. “I just need out of this damn car. I want to check on some cameras anyway.” He adjusted his tie.

Valentino sighed and pressed the button again. The limo started up. 

Angel put on a casual smile. “Hey, would you guys mind just dropping me off at the hotel? I’ve got another little outing with our Radio Demon. The guy’s a talker - the longer I spend with him at a shot, the more I hear. And he’s got the whole afternoon free.”

Valentino grinned and nodded. “Of course, Angel Baby. Vox, reroute the GPS.” 

Vox nodded weakly and touched a console. The limo turned down a new street.

“Thanks, Daddy.” Angel kept himself together as they approached the hotel. When the limo stopped, he casually got out and strode inside to meet Alastor for their walk and lunch today (neither of which were odd things for friends to do alone together, Angel reminded himself, blushing a little).

________________________________

“So, yeah,” Angel sipped his lemonade and leaned back in his chair, “thus ends today’s round of adventures with Val, Vox, and Vel. They must really be desperate for info about you because they are getting seriously sloppy with trying to sneak it out of me.” 

Angel and Alastor were seated at a table tucked into the back corner of the cafe’s yard and hidden under the shade of a tree. The area gave them some extra privacy for their delicate conversations and meant fewer customers were liable to notice Alastor and panic. 

Alastor finished off a deviled egg in one graceful bite. “Do you see now why I’m not worried about them, Angel? Even if I went up agains the three of them at once, our powers might be close to evenly matched. But the deciding factor is that I’m competent on a regular basis.”

“That I’ll give you, Al - even if I do still want you to be careful.” Angel played with a meatball on his plate. “You know, I’m used to dealing with Val most and you’re used to dealing with Vox most. Wouldn’t it be a pip if loopy Velvet turned out to be the one to kick our asses?”

“Ha!” Alastor laughed. “Yes, never underestimate a sadistic cook - trust me. She is the one we know the least about - perhaps I’ll keep an ear out on frequencies for any of her comings and goings.”

“Yeah, heh.” Angel nodded. He hesitated. “Speaking of…me knowing Val too well and you knowing Vox too well…” Alastor tilted his head, obviously curious. Angel rolled a meatball back and forth on his plate. “Feel free to tell me if this is none of my business but, uh…do you and Vox got some history you want to share? Just for the sake of giving me context.”

The fingers on one of Alastor’s hands dug grooves into the table - his smile didn’t change. “What sort of history?”

Angel sighed and gave him a dry look. “Al, seriously, there’s hating someone as a rival and then there’s getting drunk and laughing and crying and not shutting up about them for hours until you pass out. That guy is obsessed with you. And you don’t let it out at as much, but it’s clear you have a big problem with him.” He felt his chest tighten and his face warm. “Just curious if maybe you were friends once — or something…” 

Alastor’s hand relaxed slightly on the table. He shrugged. “ ‘Or something’ would be a better term for it.”

Angel’s eyes widened. “Oh. So you were…uh…partners?” He flushed and his stomach twisted.

“As two demons of media, I let him entertain the possibility until the possibility stopped entertaining me. Nothing was formalized…“ Alastor raised an eyebrow at Angel’s strange look — then instantly static screeched between his ears and his eyes became radio dials. “Of course, I’m referring to our potential to be BUSINESS partners! NOT EMOTIONAL PARTNERS!”

“Yikes, okay, I got it!” Angel held up his hands, unable to help smiling gratefully. “I was just a little confused. I mean, you have to know, the way Vox talks about you, he clearly wishes SOMETHING unprofessional had happened.”

Alastor’s eyes twitched. “I have lost my appetite!” He pushed the plate of deviled eggs forward.

“Aw, come on, Al. I didn’t mean to spoil our lunch.” Angel rubbed the back of his neck. “I won’t bring it up again. Thanks for clearing that up for me though.”

Alastor took a deep breath and straightened his tie. He sipped his wine deeply. “Think nothing of it. I’m sure the way Vox was going on was crass enough to suggest many possibilities.”

“Well, I’m glad you got away from him, Al. He’s not worth your time.”

Alastor’s smile grew a little. “Of course he isn’t! I made the best decision.” He stared down at his remaining deviled eggs, his brow furrowed.

Angel noticed. “Something still bothers you a lot about him though.” He leaned on his elbows and caught the Radio Demon’s eyes and smiled again. “Well, whatever it is - fuck Vox for bothering you with it in the first place.” He winked.

Alastor couldn’t help himself - he laughed. Not one of his stage laughs but a genuine bout of chuckling. His smile softened. “It’s not anything specific that he did to me. It’s merely the fact that…” His voice quieted, “…at the end of the day, radio waves only go so far. Vox has the televisions and phones and cameras; and each day new souls drop in already addicted to their screens. He really does reach more demons in an hour than I do in a week, albeit with simpleminded drivel.” His eyes narrowed and his voice gradually became louder and more distorted. “I orchestrate horrific broadcasts to stay relevant while all Vox does is press the button of a damn remote control. He’s a hack, and I am an artist but other demons…like him better!” Alastor clenched his hand - dark drops of blood suddenly fell on the table cloth. 

Angel noticed a dark shape out of the corner of his eye and turned to see a small tentacle curl up from the ground, barely hidden by the tree. His eyes widened and on impulse he reached out and took Alastor’s hurt hand in both of his, holding it out of sight below the far side of the table. “Whoa, Al!” He kept his voice low. “Take a breath, it’s okay…. Besides, screw Vox! Trust me, not everyone likes him better. I don’t! And I bet no one at the hotel does either. He’s a jerk! But you’ve got class, Smiles! And principles! And you’re a deer demon, which is a hell of a lot cooler than spending eternity as a fucking flatscreen!”

Alastor took a deep breath. He blinked twice, and his demeanor returned to normal. He smiled at Angel who had liked him better than Vox from the start…and who had just made many kind observations about him that Alastor liked very much. His tail was lightly twitching beneath his jacket. And then his eyes widened and went to their hands. “Dear me, the end of my claw must have sliced clean through my glove. I seem to be bleeding! And you…seem to have stopped it.” Angel’s hands kept more blood from leaking out of the wound. 

“Oh! Sorry!”

Angel was about to pull his hands away when Alastor reached out his other hand and placed it on top of them. “Please…hold them there just for a moment if you don’t mind. If any more drops spill, we may have a small garden of tentacles to contend with. I wouldn’t want to disrupt Abel’s lunch rush - he needs those tips for the wedding after all.” 

Angel nodded, grinning a bit. “Whatever you need, Al.”

Alastor nodded in return. He removed his unharmed hand and reached into his pocket. He produced a dark handkerchief and then snapped to make his shadow appear. The shadow raised an eyebrow at the sight of the two demons holding hands then scowled at Alastor with his arms crossed. Alastor scowled back at him then rather forcefully handed over the hanky. Then his look softened and he turned back to Angel. “You can…let go now, Angel.”

Angel nodded. The instant he let go, the shadow tied the dark hanky deftly around Alastor’s hand. The color matched Alastor’s dark brown glove so well that it was almost unnoticeable. Satisfied with his work, the shadow disappeared. Alastor waved his hand through the air, and the tentacle as well as the drops of blood on the table cloth disappeared.

Angel looked to where the tentacle had been then back to Alastor. “You make those things…when you bleed?”

“Right! Such a small wound will heal quickly, but I’ll have to get this glove repaired before it tears further,” Alastor replied. “And, of course any specifics of this ability of mine are fact I would prefer you didn’t point out to our three mutual overlord enemies. Along with everything I just admitted about my sentiments toward Vox.” He cleared his throat then noticed Angel’s hands - white and pink dotted with dark drops. “I seem to have stained you,” he pointed out.

Angel smiled and shrugged. “I’ve been a lot more covered in a lot worse fluids. No big deal.”

Alastor rolled his eyes and pulled out a second handkerchief. He dipped the end in his water glass and reached out to dab Angel’s palm. “Well, I always clean up after myself - whether it’s from a careful dismemberment or a simple accident such as this one. It’s a habit that let me complete quite an impressive number of kills in life before my end.” He dabbed the blood until Angel’s hand was white again then flicked his wrist to make the hanky disappear. 

Angel looked at his hand and smiled. “Thanks, Smiles. Such a gentleman.” He laughed a little.

Alastor’s smile grew and he felt his tail twitch again.

And then Abel came over to the table, holding a couple trays and looking a little haggard but smiling a lot. “Hey guys! Sorry I keep leaving you alone so long - we’re busy today. Can I get you something else? A couple full meals or a dessert to split or something?”

“Eh, I’m good with the meatballs.” Angel smiled. “Thanks for the freebie, by the way.”

“Yes, I am fine as well. Just a check for the wine when you can,” Alastor added. 

“You got it, hotel friends!” Abel winked and dashed off to the next table with a skip in his step.

“Hmm…” Angel’s eyes hazed. “Guy is totally gone on the idea of proposing.”

“He does seem utterly elated for someone working a double shift for poor wages.”

“You’re not gonna tell me why we both get free apps these days, are ya?”

“The same reason Louise looks at me like I’m the hero and not the villain.” Alastor sighed. “But I think I’ve expanded upon enough of my personal experiences for one afternoon.”

“Fair enough - I’m just grateful for the grub!” Angel ate into the final bite of his meatball and patted his stomach in satisfaction. Then he sighed. “Any thoughts about doing show soon, Al? Those three keep bringing it up - they seem way too excited about the fact that you haven’t. I want you to be strong enough to face…whatever happens.” He swallowed. “If you need to go ‘hunting’ or whatever, I could cover for you. I don’t know much about running the hotel, but I could just keep an eye on things and help Charlie if she needs it. Actually that would give me a good excuse to wear a suit - I have a few cute ones I’ve been dying to take for a spin.”

Alastor’s ear twitched slightly and he was fascinated for a moment by the thought that BOTH the concept of Angel in a gown and a suit could cause him such sudden interest. “A tempting offer, Angel.” He quickly cleared his throat. “I don’t have any suitable prospect for my show in mind yet. Perhaps I will take you up on your offer and spend an evening exploring the streets for a dark heart."

Angel smiled. “I’d even say I’ll make breakfast for us the next morning to celebrate but you’ll probably be full…” He squirmed, looking down. “I’d also say I’d listen to your show, but I…”

“No need to explain. Believe me, I’d attend one of your floor shows, but…” Alastor shrugged. “Even if we can’t see each other entertain others though, we make our own entertainment for each other.” He raised his glass. “To good conversation.”

Angel raised his glass too. “To good conversation.” They drank. 

Alastor pushed out his chair and flicked his wrist to make Angel’s chair pull out too. “Come, let’s return to the hotel. Abel is quite busy, and I wasn’t planning to ask for change when he returned with the check anyway.” He pulled out a a few bills of rather large denominations.

Angel whistled. “Whoa, how expensive was that wine you ordered us?”

“About a quarter of what this is.” Alastor tucked the money under a plate and tossed the last of his deviled eggs to the ravenous crows as he stood. “But as you say, he needs the tips - proposal and being a provider coming up and all.”

Angel stood, his hands on his hips. “You’re secretly a big old romantic, aren’t ya, Smiles?”

“Ha! I don’t know what you mean! Just taking a practical measure for a fellow member of the Hazbin Hotel!” He twirled his cane and strolled through the exit out onto the street.  
Angel followed after him, smirking. “You’re gonna cry at their wedding and everything, I know it. And I’ll end up carrying a sobbing mess of a deer demon all the way home.”

“You have a particularly vivid imagination, Angel! And you are lucky I like you…” He added the last part in a lower, playfully threatening voice.

“You’re lucky I like you too - carting you home means I might miss catching the bouquet. Louise isn’t the only one looking for a good man in hell, you know!” 

Angel laughed and blushed a little, and Alastor laughed and glowed a little brighter. They turned the corner together to continue on their way back to the hotel side by side.

________________________________

Charlie and Vaggie headed from the hotel kitchen to Charlie’s office. Charlie sighed. “Maybe I should have told people to RSVP on the invitations so we’d get a head count. I just didn’t want anyone to feel pressured to come. But if anyone is on the fence, I hope they reach out to us…”

“You did a great job on the flyers making it clear that the party is just a casual opportunity to learn more about the hotel.” Vaggie put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. “I think people will want to see what we have to offer, babe. And any stubborn ones will use getting to see Angel Dust perform as an excuse to learn more about redemption.”

Charlie’s smile brightened. “I really hope so.”

“I know so.” Vaggie winked.

They passed through the lobby - where a familiar someone sat on a chair tossing an unlit bomb up and down in her hand with a bored look.

“Hi Cherri!” Charlie greeted, her focus still on Vaggie. Vaggie gave a quick wave to the guest, her focus still on Charlie.

Then both girls stopped cold, eyes wide. 

Vaggie whipped around and made her spear appear. “Bruja! How the hell did you get in here?”

“Uh, through the front door,” Cherri replied, unfazed. “The UNLOCKED front door. Seriously, you guys need some better security. I don’t know how this place isn’t looted every hour.”

Charlie stepped forward. “Cherri, we’re…happy to see you. But you should really knock before coming in.” She took a deep breath. “As long as you’re here though, is there something we… I can do for you?” She glanced at Vaggie, blushed, looked back at Cherri and crossed her arms.

Cherri smirked. “Relax, I’m not here to steal your girlfriend. Sheesh…” She snickered as Charlie blushed a lot more and Vaggie scowled. “Just came by to see if Angel needed help with anything. Or if he has, like, any chores around here that I could do for him if he’s sleeping or whatever so he doesn’t have to do them later…” She rolled a hand through the air.

Charlie and Vaggie blinked, looked at each other then looked back at Cherri.

“Ella quiere ayudar…?” Vaggie whispered in surprise.

Charlie’s smile grew. “Cherri, that’s really nice of you to offer. But usually Angel just cooks dinner with Alastor a few nights a week and they take care of their garden - and they like doing those things together. Anything else he helps out with he just…does when he wants to. Like if he sees Niffty struggling to reach a high shelf he’ll reach it for her or if he sees Husk has a lot of empty bottles behind the bar he’ll offer to take them out back.”

“Also, Angel’s not here right now,” Vaggie added. “He’s on one of his walks with Alastor.”

Cherri grinned to herself at that bit of information. She sighed and stood up then tucked the bomb into her pocket. “Okay, fair enough. Good to know you don’t have him on some kind of chore schedule - he gets enough mindless obligations from Valentino.” She stretched. “Well, if Angel’s out that means Fat Nuggets is alone. I’m gonna check on him and make sure he’s all taken care of so Angie doesn’t have to do it when he gets back - he can just go garden with Radio Head or whatever.” She strolled past them.

Vaggie held out her arms. “Uh, how do you expect to get in there? His door is locked.”

Cherri laughed. “We keep each other’s spares just in case. So expect to see me around here sometimes.” She pulled a key out of her cleavage. “Relax, I’ll be gone soon. Then happiness can return to the Hazbin Hotel!” She twirled a finger in the air and headed to the stairs.

Vaggie and Charlie shared a concerned look. Then Charlie narrowed her eyes in determination and raced over to Cherri. “Wait! Cherri Bomb!” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a flyer. “I don’t know if Angel told you, but we’re having an open house. He’s going to sing and Alastor’s shadow band will play, and there’ll be food and drinks. You can learn more about this place and what we’re trying to do. And who knows? If you take some time and get comfortable with the idea of redemption…maybe you can live here too? With Angel! And all of us.”

Vaggie and Cherri both stared at Charlie with dry looks. 

Cherri Bomb cocked her head to the side and eyed the invitation. “Oh Princess, you really don’t get that despite all the crap and the risks and the endlessness…some demons just like being in hell. I was made for this place - I’m my truest self here.” She smirked as Charlie’s smile fell. Behind them, Vaggie clenched her jaw and glared at Cherri. “But…” Cherri went on, plucking the invite from Charlie’s hand, “I’m down for free food and booze, good parties, and cheering on my best friend while he puts on a show. So I guess I’ll pop by.” She put the invitation into her pocket. “You know…” she added nonchalantly as she turned and started up the stairs, “as long as Angel’s singing and Alastor’s band is playing, maybe they should do a duet? Never saw Angel perform with live back up - that would definitely pull in the crowds.”

Charlie’s eyes widened then she beamed. “Oh, uh…thank you! We’ll talk to them about it!”

“Definitely do.” Cherri shot her a special grin as she headed up the stairs and out of sight.

Vaggie came over to Charlie, smiling warmly. “You didn’t have to personally invite her - but I think it’s cool that you did, Charlie. I know I’m always suspicious of people, babe, but…you give everyone a chance. It’s a beautiful thing to see.”

Charlie was blushing so much. She played with her hair. “I just wanted to let her know she’s welcome here. She might encourage Angel to do some risky things but…I think they also do a lot of good for each other. She helps him - so I want to help her.” Her smile widened. “Also she wanted Alastor and Angel to do something together - she gets how good their friendship is!” 

Vaggie laughed. “Maybe you’re right.” She raised an eyebrow, grinning more. “Also you do know there’s nothing to be jealous about when it comes to me, right?”

“Of course!” Charlie waved her off with a sheepish smile. “I just felt a little awkward after last time - getting jealous in front of her like that.” She took Vaggie’s hand and squeezed. “You and I are so strong, Vaggie. I wouldn’t be here without you.” Charlie hugged her with a bright smile.

Vaggie hugged her back. “You are an amazing woman, Charlie. I’m happy to be here with you.”

They pulled back then shared a quick kiss.

Husk walked in from the backyard with Niffty. He sighed. “You know, if you two need a room, we’ve got like three dozen upstairs.”

“Aww!” Niffty clasped her hands together. “Miss Charlie and Miss Vaggie look so cute!”

Vaggie sighed and just looked to Charlie who was blushing and smiling a lot. “Want to have Husk make us some Shirley Temples?” Charlie looked up at her and nodded. Vaggie took her hand and led them over to sit at the bar.

“Ooo and one for me too, Husk!” Niffty announced as she leapt onto a seat.

“Three Shirley Temples - I feel like I’m pouring for a kids birthday party.” Husk grumbled. “I’m gonna have to drink triple the hard liquor to even everything out in my head.” He made their drinks then pulled out three bottles for himself. “So what’s up? Did we miss something?”

Charlie and Vaggie shared a smile then turned back to him. “We’re just looking forward to the open house a lot,” Charlie replied.

“Me too!” Niffty agreed. “Husk is coming! Alastor’s gonna make him wear a suit!”

Husk scowled at her.

Vaggie raised her glass. “Then cheers to Alastor stuffing Husk in a suit!” The girls clinked their glasses and drank, laughing, while Husk just sighed and drank straight from his first bottle.

________________________________

Upstairs, Cherri sat on Angel’s bed, petting Fat Nuggets. She had found the pink radio on Angel’s nightstand which was definitely not an item he’d owned before coming to this place. And she had a feeling she knew who it was from. Cherri smiled to herself, and her eye hazed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Happy Valentine's Day! ^w^ No matter if you celebrate with an intimate partner or with family or friends or pets, or if you take the day for some self-care, I hope you're having a nice weekend! And I hope you enjoyed the chapter - and thank you all for your kind reviews >w<
> 
> Since it is Valentine's Day I have a small treat below - a little preview of the next chapter :333
> 
> And as for the summary of what happens next time... An admission, a misunderstanding, and an emergency. (Big turning point coming up :333 ).
> 
> Chapter 11 PREVIEW:
> 
> “Okay!” Charlie stood with her hands on her hips, smiling at the empty stage in the ballroom while Alastor and Angel stood at a distance behind her. “I’ve bought all the decorations and arranged the seating. But now we have to work on the lighting and the sound.” She turned, beaming. “And that’s why I’ve asked you two here! You’re both performers after all - you probably have a bunch of ideas for how this place should look for our big night.”
> 
> Angel crossed his arms and smirked. “I mean, I’d personally have naked guys dancing in cages along with a strobe light and a smoke machine, but that’s just horny me.”
> 
> Alastor rolled his eyes and nudged him with his microphone. “And you know my aesthetic already, Charlie!” He snapped his fingers. The room changed to neon lights and black lights and shadows, and everyone’s outfits changed as well. Charlie was in a flapper dress. Alastor was in a black suit with pinstripes that glowed in neon colors as well as a top hat. And Angel Dust… 
> 
> “Whoa…” 
> 
> Alastor turned at this reaction from the spider and his face glowed considerably once he realized how he had let his impulsive mind dress Angel Dust.


	11. Making a Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning for the open house with Charlie leads to a sudden special conversation between Alastor and Angel. A friend of the hotel ends up in trouble... and Alastor decides it might be time for a show (for many reasons).
> 
> (*Slight TW for... Val being super blunt about sex lol).

Abel was covering only one shift at the cafe today - thanks largely to a surprisingly generous tip from the Radio Demon yesterday. He needed the free afternoon to do some proposal planning anyway. But brainstorming alone only left him overwhelmed and - on at least two occasions so far - hyperventilating. So Abel had asked Steve to meet with him to offer some advice. Steve was laid back, Steve had been close to a girl in real life, and Steve was a good friend.

But Steve also should have been here twenty minutes ago to grab a bite and then talk with Abel at the end of his shift. 

Abel glanced over the fence enclosing in the courtyard to the street but still didn’t see Steve coming. He frowned. The cat demon was usually very reliable - always showing up to play at the corner by the hotel exactly when he told Charlie he would. Abel sighed and wondered if Steve had gotten held up some place.

And then Abel’s eyes were covered from behind by a pair of small hands. “Guess who?”

“Ah!” Abel jumped and turned around to see Louise smiling at him.

“Sorry.” She shrugged. “I just wanted to surprise you. Since you’re getting off early today, I thought we could walk back to the hotel together.” She raised an eyebrow. “Is everything okay? You look a little preoccupied.”

Abel blushed as he held up his hands ‘casually’. “Nope, nothing’s wrong, heh! Uh…just… Steve said he would stop by for lunch today at the end of my shift. But I haven’t seen him yet.”

Louise’s ears fell a little. “That’s not like him. He wasn’t at the hotel either and I didn’t see him on my way here.” She considered. “Were you two going to head somewhere afterwards? Maybe he went there first instead.”

“No, no!” Abel grinned. “Just, you know…we were going to chat and shoot the breeze and talk hotel stuff.” For someone in hell, Abel knew he was a horrible liar. 

Thankfully, Louise seemed too distracted by the predicament of finding Steve too notice. She considered then smiled again. “Well, why don’t we head back to the hotel and look for him together along the way? Then we can all have lunch together at Hazbin - maybe some of Alastor’s leftovers from last night! You know he doesn’t like the jambalaya to go to waste.” She laughed a little.

Abel hesitated but then smiled a little. She really was cute when she was excited, and doing something nice for Alastor always made her excited. Besides, better to find Steve and talk proposals with him later than to wait here alone and leave Louise worried about the cat demon. “Okay, let’s go. Maybe he just found a really good corner to play on with some great tips and couldn’t pass up the opportunity.” He held out his arm to her.

Louise hooked her arm with his. “You’re probably right. He doesn't like ending a concert early if people are enjoying themselves. If we take the long way back to the hotel, I’m sure we’ll spot him.”

Smiling, the couple strolled out of the back gate of the restaurant and down the street.

___________________

“Okay!” Charlie stood with her hands on her hips, smiling at the empty stage in the ballroom while Alastor and Angel stood at a distance behind her. “I’ve bought all the decorations and arranged the seating. But now we have to work on the lighting and the sound.” She turned to the boys, beaming. “And that’s why I’ve asked you two here! You’re both performers after all - you probably have a bunch of ideas for how this place should look for our big night.”

Angel crossed his arms and smirked. “I mean, I’d personally have naked guys dancing in cages along with strobe lights and a smoke machines, but that’s just horny me.”

Alastor rolled his eyes and nudged him with his microphone, making Angel chuckle. Alastor beamed then quickly turned his attention back to the princess. “And you know my aesthetic already, Charlie!” He snapped his fingers. The room filled with neon lights and black lights and shadows, and everyone’s outfits changed as well. Charlie was in a flapper dress. Alastor was in a top hat and a black suit with pinstripes that glowed in neon colors. And Angel Dust… 

“Whoa…” 

Alastor turned at this reaction from the spider - and his face glowed considerably once he realized how he had let his impulsive mind dress Angel Dust.

Angel stood there in knee high black boots and sheer stockings that left the white fur of his legs glowing in the black light. Around his body was a modest, slightly flared glittering black dress that went down to just above his knees and up to cover most of the fluff of his chest. Tying the ensemble together was a long sleeve tuxedo-like jacket with two elegant tails that extended down to the floor like a train. The upper part of the jacket buttoned at the waist and had a wide collar and wide sleeves that ended just above Angel’s wrists. And the tuxedo jacket had white pinstripes that glowed in neon colors…just like Alastor’s tuxedo.

In short, unable to decide between the two, Alastor had not only dressed Angel in a stunning combination of a suit and a gown…but he had made their outfits match. 

Alastor snapped his fingers, but not before clenching his jaw so much at his indiscretion that he drew a blood from his gums. Everything was back to normal, including everyone’s clothes. Alastor quickly spoke, looking at Charlie and nowhere near Angel. “Our point is, Charlie, that you know our styles. Perhaps you should impose your own style on the lights and atmosphere. No one does a bash fit for royalty like a royal after all.”

Charlie swallowed, wringing her hands. “It’s just…I know my style of things can be a little…off-putting to other demons. I hit a happy medium with the decorations I think, but… I want the lighting to be warm and welcoming but also a little dark and spooky. And I’m not sure about strobe lights and smoke, but I’d at least like some effects to highlight what’s happening on stage.” She shrugged, looking up at Alastor and Angel. “Maybe if you guys work together, you can think of the best way to do something like that?”

“Al?” 

Alastor almost jumped but covered it up with a jaunty turn in Angel Dust’s direction.

The spider observed the stage… and did not look at Alastor even though he spoke to him. Angel’s voice was strangely light. “Your shadow band probably works best with shadows, right?”

“Always and forever!” Alastor replied, probably with a bit too much manic enthusiasm.

“And mingling works best when people can see each other.” Angel looked out to the ballroom - Alastor swore at this angle he saw an extra flush of pink in Angel’s cheek. The spider cleared his throat and pointed to a wall. “Al, can you shut the windows and light the candle sconces?”

Alastor snapped his fingers. The windows all shut. Then his shadow appeared and floated in a quick circle around the room to light each sconce before rolling his eyes and disappearing.

The room had a warm glow now even if the lighting was a little dim.

Angel smiled and nodded. “Perfect. But we need a central source of light…” 

He walked past Alastor, and when he passed Alastor noticed the spider’s smile grow. The hair on his ears quickly stood up end at the realization, dancing with static. 

When Angel got to the center of the ballroom, he looked up and grinned. “Okay, how do we get that baby lit? That’ll catch and spread light for days.” Overhead was a large glass chandelier. 

Charlie glanced at it and then to Angel. “Sorry, Angel, it doesn’t light up.”

“Not yet maybe…” He winked. “I’ve got some string lights stowed in my room for decorating. We wrap a few lines of those around it and this place’ll be perfect.”

Alastor considered the room, swallowed, then spoke up. “Normally at shows the audience is in shadow and the stage is lit. Are you suggesting the audience be lit and the stage be…”

“Do your thing, Smiles.” Angel nodded in the direction of the stage.

Alastor nearly fumbled his fingers but managed to snap - the stage was bathed in varying tones of blacklight and neon light.

“And I might add in just a little fog for the floor - I got a machine upstairs for that too.” Angel looked to Charlie. “What do you think?”

Charlie was smiling very much. “It’s perfect! Thank you both for everything. You make a wonderful team!” She clasped her hands together. “Speaking of which, I was hoping that you’d perform together for a number at the open house? Alastor’s band playing and Angel singing…?” She looked back and forth between them eagerly.

Alastor’s smile threatened to snap his face in half at the glorious notion that he unfortunately couldn’t imagine finding a good enough excuse to accept on the spot. “Ha! My band only plays for my singing. Besides, I’m certain Angel wants the stage to himself for his time there.”

“We could…work something out maybe…” Angel offered quietly, looking down with a small smile. Alastor raised an eyebrow at yet another strange sudden affectation from the spider. 

“I’m sure everyone will love it!” Charlie beamed. “I’m going to work on the menu ideas and tell Vaggie everything! I have a really good feeling about our open house!” She dashed out of the room.

Alastor snapped his fingers and the lighting returned to normal everywhere. “Well, perhaps I’ll work on some of my own personal menu ideas. If I’m going to do a show soon, I’ll have to decide how to prepare my guest. Ha!” He twirled his cane and turned to walk away.

“Actually, Al - could you come with me for a sec? To my room?”

Alastor froze on the spot and felt his shoulders tense and his smile go too wide. But he turned around with all the confidence he could fake - especially at the sight of Angel glancing away shyly with his arms crossed. “There’s no chance you caught and slaughtered a heinous demon’s corpse for me and stuffed him under your bed, is there?”

Angel cracked a bigger smile. “Afraid not. It’ll be quick - promise.” He held out his hand like the last time Alastor had teleported him but then hesitated. “I thought we could teleport. But, uh, if your hand’s still hurt, we could always just—“

Alastor switched his cane to his other hand then grasped Angel’s hand in his. “All of me is right as rain, Angel. Besides, even if one of my hands is injured, I have the good fortune of having a spare! Ha!” He snapped the fingers of his other hand.

They disappeared and reappeared in front of Angel’s door. Alastor released him.

Angel smiled and opened the door. Fat Nuggets ran up to him and kissed his boot then Alastor’s pant leg. Angel smiled a little more. “You like Alastor, huh?” He picked up Fat Nuggets and put him on the bed. Then he turned back to Alastor who was watching in curious interest. The Radio Demon felt strangely good being with the spider again in his private quarters. 

“Al…I’m not sure if it’s a lot to ask but…” Angel rubbed the back of his neck. Alastor couldn’t breathe as he imagined once again in his existence Angel suddenly confessing strange feelings for him. “Could you put that outfit back on me? The one you made downstairs?”

Alastor blinked at the request but nodded. He snapped his fingers. The ensemble reappeared on Angel Dust. Angel smiled and walked over to his closet. He opened the door to reveal a full length mirror. He observed himself. “And could you…put yourself back in your outfit?”

Alastor took a deep breath and did so. Angel turned and walked over. “I could’t help but notice we match.”

Alastor remained perfectly still.

“You…trying to ask me out to the open house, Smiles?” Angel asked almost jokingly. Except he was clearly waiting for an answer as his eyes met Alastor’s.

Alastor’s mind shut down for a moment. Then he swung a fist through the air, speaking quickly. “Ha! What a quip, Angel! I…merely thought as performers, we should be easily recognizable and stand apart from the crowd. And how could I ‘ask you out’ when we’ll both be working at the event on behalf of the hotel instead of attending as guests? And also you must know that coordinated styles under any circumstance are just swell!”

Angel chuckled a little. “Oh…I see.” He bit his lip. “Well, I know you were just spitballing for Charlie but… is there any way I could keep this? I’d actually really like to wear it to the open house.”  
Alastor’s tail twitched back and forth. He nodded. “Of course! No need to be so shy - you’re usually so straightforward about fashion!”

Angel shrugged then pointed to Alastor. “And are you going to wear that to the party?”

Alastor hesitated only for a beat. “Maybe.” And then he snapped his fingers. His normal clothing was back. And Angel’s was too. The dress was on a hanger on the closet door.

“Thanks, Al.” Angel swallowed. Then he sat down on the edge of the bed. “Hey…so…I kind of want to tell you something but…I also don’t want you to get mad.”

Alastor’s eyes hazed a little and his smile grew. “Well, this subject sounds intriguing. Please continue. You know my insatiable appetite to be entertained.”

“Well,” Angel sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, “it’s why I was acting so shy about the dress and…why I guess I haven’t made as many semi-dirty jokes to you lately when we’re alone. Heh…” He smiled and placed his hands in his lap. “I like our friendship, Alastor - a lot. We get along so well… so well that… Well, Cherri had this loopy idea that you and I were angling to be more than friends.” He quickly held up his hands. “Not in a sexy way, just… I don’t know, like we were dating or something. She made some weirdly accurate points and I guess they kind of got to me. Anyway don’t get mad at her - she just thought we seemed cute together or whatever.” He swallowed. “But with the matching outfits for a party just now, I…figured I should check in…to make sure we’re on the same page…in case you were trying to tell me something?” He bit his lip, an eyebrow raised.

Alastor was silent and smiling for a long moment. And then he chuckled, and then he laughed, and then he was laughing so much that he had to sit on the edge of Angel’s bed beside him.

Angel blinked. Then he pouted and crossed his arms. “Okay, dating me is not THAT funny.”

Alastor wiped a tear from his eye. “No, no, you misunderstand, my effeminate friend! I’ve been acting a little strange as well - matching outfits included - because Rosie made the same presumptuous suggestion! She believes we’re courting each other!”

Angel’s jaw fell. “Are you serious?”

Alastor nodded. “I’m afraid she’s decided you’re quite smitten with me and that I should be quite smitten back.”

Angel’s jaw stayed open for a beat and then he started chuckling until he was laughing fully as well. Alastor joined in, and both boys shared a hearty laugh until they could barely breathe. They were resting on their hands now, leaning a bit closer to each other.

“You know this means Charlie’s got it in for us too, don’t you?” Angel smirked.

Alastor’s eyes became radio dials.

Angel rolled his eyes. “Relax, Smiles. I'm sure all of Abel and Louise’s newlywed cuteness will put her off the scent for a bit.”

Alastor’s eyes returned to normal. He sighed. “I…had noticed a slight strain in our relationship come to think of it… Some hesitations on both of our parts.” He adjusted his tie, eyes rolled off to the side. “Imagine, such dramatics all because our friends came up with a wacky emotional assumption.”

“Yeah, well…” Angel shrugged, grinning sheepishly and looking down, “Now that we brought it up and cleared the air, we can go back to normal, right?”

Their gazes met for a moment, hesitant, curious. They were strangely close to each other once more in their lives.

And then they both noticed Fat Nuggets staring up at them from the floor like he was waiting for something.

The brief trance broken, Angel quickly scooped up Fat Nuggets and tried to smile again. “I mean, you’ll crack corny jokes and put on the charm to get your way and playfully threaten to kill me sometimes, and I’ll crack inappropriate jokes and flirt to make you do stuff and playfully threaten to act sexy. Right?”

Alastor quickly cleared his throat and patted the pig on the head. “I suppose have missed threatening to kill you when you act ‘sexy’. Ha! Very well.” He nodded. “And my band would be happy to play for you at your show!”

“I’d really like that - it sounds cool.” Angel perked up a bit. “I never had a live band before.”

“Excellent!” Alastor stood up. “My shadow is at your disposal for rehearsals.” He snapped - his shadow appeared, arms crossed, but gave a complacent nod.

“Aw, my other new best friend.” Angel came close to the shadow, acting playful as ever. ‘We’re gonna have fun. By the party night, you’ll be in love with me.”

The shadow scowled. Angel chuckled.

Alastor flicked his wrist to make his shadow disappear for now. “Well, I’ll leave you to—“

“Alastor!” suddenly came Charlie’s voice from downstairs, laced with concern. “Angel! Come quick!”

Both boys blinked then Angel put down Fat Nuggets and raced out the door. Alastor snapped his fingers to leave.

They arrived downstairs at the same time to find Charlie and Vaggie standing with Louise and Abel while Husk and Niffty looked on. Louise was holding a dented saxophone. Steve’s saxophone.

Abel put his hand on her shoulder “Steve - he was supposed to meet me at the cafe but he never came. We walked here looking for him and we found this in an alley.”

“It was the same alley where we met - where he got attacked by that squid guy and we fought him off! There were tentacle marks in the dirt.” Louise blinked back some tears then shook her head and put on a determined look. “I wanted to follow the trail but Abel said we should get help first…” Her words sounded like a general appeal to the room but she was looking up at Alastor, her eyes wide.

Alastor’s eyes narrowed and met hers. But he didn’t say a word back. The others looked on.

Louise stepped right up to him. “You know you’re the most powerful one here. Please, Alastor.”

“I am not on call for ‘heroics’ - I’m here to be entertained. The others combined could certainly do the job. And cleaner, you know.” His smile spread to show his razor sharp teeth.

Louise flinched a little but held her ground. “But you could do it quicker. And we don't have time. And I understand…everything. And you do too.”

Alastor’s look darkened. Angel came closer to him. “Al?”

Alastor held up a hand and stared down at Louise. “Tell me about the squid.”

“He tried to kill Steve when we met - he was mad Steve was playing on corners in his territory. Steve offered to leave and pay him but the squid said that wasn’t enough. He wanted to make an example of him. Steve didn’t want to fight back too much because he needs his hands to play music. The squid knew that - he wouldn’t stop.” Her hands were clenched at her sides, hot tears spilling from her eyes, her face full of anger. “No one ever stops! Stronger demons act like weaker ones are there to be killed whenever they get bored. It’s not right!”

Abel knelt down and put his arms around her. She calmed a little. Abel considered then looked up at Alastor. “We know maybe you will and maybe you won’t. But we hope you will.” He sighed and spoke meaningfully. “After all, you like Steve’s music, right? So, er… who is that squid guy to take it from you?”

Alastor’s eyes met Abel’s. Then suddenly the Radio Demon’s smile brightened and he swung a fist through the air. “Sold! I’m going for a walk!” He strolled to the door.

“Alastor, wait!” Charlie held up her hands. “It’s almost dark! Maybe we should go too and -“

“Charlie,” Angel started, putting a hand on her shoulder, “I don’t think you want to do that.” He walked up to Alastor who had the door open and got close so they could talk low. “You need to do a show soon or Val and the others are going to come for you. Don’t be stubborn waiting for a big evil kill. If this squid guy is enough of a son-of-a-bitch for you to take down, broadcast the damn thing. I’m due at the studio tonight for another little party anyway.”

Alastor had an almost serene look of evil on his face. He didn’t reply just gave a very slight nod. Angel smiled a little in relief and Alastor departed. The door closed behind him.

Angel headed back over to the others, smiling fully. “Okay, Smiles is going to look into it! No sense worrying to death while he’s out. How about I heat up the leftover ziti and jambalaya and we all have a nice meal and maybe a little chianti to settle our nerves. Husk, you got any bottles?”

Husk lifted a few up from behind the bar. “I’ve got ALL the bottles.”

“That’s my guy!” Angel winked. He went over to Niffty, who was frowning in the direction Alastor had gone. Angel held out his hand to her. “Want to help me in the kitchen, Niffty? We can set aside a plate for Alastor when he gets back.”

Niffty looked to Angel and smiled a little and took his hand. Angel headed to the kitchen with her. Charlie and Vaggie went after them, brows furrowed in concern. Abel and Louise followed last - Abel watching in concern as Louise wiped away tears and tried to smile but failed.

___________________

“Angel’s due here soon!” Velvet sang as she entered the studio VIP room with a cupcake platter. “This time instead of drugs, I put a razor blade in one of the cupcakes. Talk about painting the town red tonight!” She laughed maniacally as she set down the tray and threw herself into her seat.

“Great, another night talking about Radio Fucker…” Vox grumbled, slumped in his seat with a drink. He stared dully at his monitors.

Valentino narrowed his eyes at Vox. “Yes, another night of getting the info we need to take down that meddling cannibal once and for all. You haven’t forgotten that’s the goal, right?”

“Of course not!” Vox snapped back. “It just seems like we’re doing an awful lot of TALKING ABOUT Alastor and not much SLOW MURDERING of him.”

Valentino shrugged as one of his girls handed him a drink. “You agreed it takes time and a plan to silence that radio once and for all.” 

“Yeah, well…who the hell knew Angel would actually be able to get close and stay close to that static-filled fucker?” Vox grumbled.

Velvet popped a whole cupcake in her mouth and swallowed. She swung her legs. “Val, I think if you just promise Vox he can fuck Alastor just once before we kill him, he’ll be happier. Oh, or maybe just give him the corpse for a few hours to have fun with! How about it, Voxy?”

A high-pitched whine came from Vox’s antenna and his screen glowed red. He picked up the bottle of vodka on the table in front of him and threw it right at Velvet’s cupcake platter. The bottle crushed the confectionary creations and sent them to the floor.

Velvet’s smile grew too wide as her eyes glowed. “It took me hours to make those, and NO ONE GOT THE RAZOR BLADE!” She pulled out a large kitchen knife from her dress.

“Enough!” Valentino stood up. He turned to Velvet. “You know you have a back up batch of cupcakes ready - you always do. Go get some razor blades for them, and feel free to cut a few whores while you prance through the studio to do it.”

Velvet’s happy smile returned and she nodded. “Yay! I like cutting people by surprise!” She smirked at Vox. “Besides, it sounds like Voxy’s in trouble…” She giggled to herself and dashed out of the room before Vox could reply.

Valentino looked to his girls. He snapped his fingers. “Get out - and make sure Velvet doesn’t damage my goods too badly.” The girls instantly nodded and raced after her.

Vox swallowed - Velvet’s words about being in trouble rang in his ears. 

Valentino walked over and stood in front of the monitors, looking down at Vox. He was not smiling. “The Radio’s in your head, Vox. But if we’re going to pull this off, you and I need our heads in the game.”

“Damn - if this is about what I said when I was drunk in the limo the other day -“

“This is about a lot more than that!” Valentino scowled. “Velvet is enough of a wildcard to corral. I can’t have you going rogue on me too. Understood?”

Vox pouted a little. He sighed. “Alastor… just fucking bothers me! It feels like no matter what we plan or do or know, he’s going to be sitting somewhere waiting for it all with that stupid smug grin and prim and proper attitude and elegant little voice. Like he’s too motherfucking pure for the rest of us—“

Vox stopped when Valentino bent low, reached out, and grabbed his chin.   
Valentino’s look was cold and calculating. “You got a hate-fueled ‘thing’ for Alastor. Fine, I get that - angry sex is good sex. And virgins are always hot in a forbidden fruit sort of way. Believe me, I wish more would drop into hell - I could put on some serious shows with them.”

“I-I don’t know…”

“Shut up.” Valentino’s eyes narrowed. “My point is, there’s no room for this sentimental mindfuck bullshit in what we’re trying to do. You have to get over him…and the best way to do that about anyone is always by getting under someone else.” Vox’s eyes widened. “And I do mean UNDER. You need someone to take control and fuck you silly until you can’t even remember Alastor’s name or your own.” Valentino grabbed Vox’s head hard suddenly kissed roughly - the moth’s tongue was down his throat instantly and his teeth bit at Vox’s lips, drawing blood. He pulled back just a roughly, nearly making Vox fall out of his chair. 

Valentino stood up, face still stoney. “I’d give you Angel, but he’s always a bottom. And Velvet has a fifty-fifty chance of cutting off your dick, which does no one any good. So when you decide to quit screwing around, I’m here to screw you.” He adjusted his coat. “I’ve got to go round up Velvet. I’m sure she’s already given those girls the slip. Think about what I said.” He strolled out of the room and closed the door.

Vox just sat there, barely breathing. After a moment he looked down and realized just how much the sudden action had aroused his interests. He crossed his legs. But he couldn’t stop his heart pounding wildly - a feat which even Alastor at his most tempting had never managed. Maybe he would indeed take Valentino’s advice… But if it was only a one-time thing, he was afraid he’d end up going even crazier with frustration and attraction for Valentino than he had for Alastor. He couldn’t figure out what was wrong with him. So he just sipped his drink like everything was fine and waited for the others to return and for the problem in his pants to ease.

___________________

Alastor found the alley quickly. And he saw the trail so easily. This wasn’t even a fun hunt. But it distracted him from thinking about how Angel had all but confirmed that the idea of a special relationship together had never crossed his mind…or thinking about how that revelation made Alastor feel. So alone, so cut off, so beyond the reach of anyone - some souls really did not deserve any grace. He was just a madman who belonged out in the streets, lurking to bite the hearts out of living prey. He was a solo act for eternity. He was nothing but entertainment for his spider friend, and ironically just this once being entertaining wasn’t enough to feed his soul. He felt dark enough inside to put on many shows, but one would do for now. Besides, he really didn’t like demons who showed no mercy to the weak and genuinely repentant.

He followed the trail to an old warehouse and used a dark tentacle to lift himself up to see inside a dusty window. There was Steve, beaten and tied to a chair. The squid demon moved in the shadows. Alastor noted a few cheap torture items - some rope, a few knives, a bat. Amateur. 

“Please…" Steve mumbled. “You took my money and ruined my sax… and I won’t be able to play for weeks beat up like this. All I did was play on a corner - months ago. Why…”

“To make an example of you... And because I can,” the squid demon merely replied. “And you won’t be playing anymore once I smash your hands to a stain on the pavement.”

Steve struggled a little in his restraints but he was so weak already.

Alastor’s jaw clenched. The squid wasn’t among the most heinous sinners but he was certainly a fitting candidate. Just like the butcher - having power over the weak and abusing it for fun. 

Alastor snapped his fingers. He was in the room, standing by Steve. He put a finger to his lips and met the cat demon’s eyes. He snapped and Steve was gone, teleported to the hotel.

Alastor sat in the chair in his place, hidden by shadow, and waited…summoning small tentacles to hide in the shadows with him. What a delightful surprise for when the squid demon came over to finish the job. What better way to repair his own heart than by eating the heart of another.

___________________

Steve appeared on the sofa in the hotel lobby and called out for help. The others rushed in from the dining room. Abel and Angel put him in him clean clothes and made tea and soup, Husk got him a stiff glass of brandy, and Charlie and Niffty tended to his wounds. Vaggie got a room ready for him to lie down and rest. And Louise helped everyone she could until Steve was resting peacefully. Then she looked out the window, waiting for Alastor to return.

Abel came beside her. “Louise…he probably won’t be back for a while. I have a feeling he’s going to do one of those shows of his.”

“I know… I just wish he wouldn’t go that far.” Louise frowned. “He’s good deep down. I feel bad he has to show it in so many dark ways.”

Abel took her hand. “Let’s get some tea. We can wait up for him tonight together if you want.”

Louise smiled and they shared a hug then brewed some tea and headed to their room.

___________________

They weren’t the only ones waiting for Alastor.

Angel sat on his bed with his little pink radio turned on. He knew he couldn't stomach hearing a full show but he just hoped to hear his friend safely on the air before leaving. 

His friend… the idea of Angel as anything more had made Alastor laugh. They were just friends and Angel couldn’t forget, even though a glance at the dress hanging on his closet door made his heart ache. He imagined showing up to the open house matching Alastor, and the Radio Demon would take his hand and sweep him around the dance floor, the two of them smiling together. He imagined Alastor telling him ‘the real reason’ he had made their outfits match. He imagined finally having a guy in his life who cared - who more-than-cared. He imagined having someone to come home to each night just like so many other people in this hotel did.

Angel felt hot tears at the edges of his eyes and held them back - both out of pride and because he knew fixing his mascara would take forever, and he didn’t have a lot of time left.

Finally, he couldn't wait any longer and had to head out to the studio. Angel just hoped word of the show would spread fast and put Valentino and the others off Al’s back for a while. 

Angel left wearing his usual outfit. He wasn’t in the mood to play the silly slut fully tonight. Besides, those three would expect him to show more independence as their fourth soon.

He walked along the street and just hoped Alastor would be home when he got back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Thank you as always for your kind and encouraging reviews!
> 
> This chapter was a BIG emotional turning point and needed a lot of work to make just right ^^ I hope you enjoyed it (even if things seems a little sad and dark... for now :33 ). There will be a regular update next weekend but then I might take a weekend off just to work out the next few chapters. Something big happens that changes a lot of things for Al and Angel, and I want to get all the details just right. And after the big thing happens... it sets the stage for SO MUCH FLUFFY GOODNESS I PROMISE O.O Thank you for your patience! You're all the best! <3
> 
> Next time: Alastor starts his show and Angel deals with the 3V when they find out about it and make a major decision. Meanwhile, Cherri goes to see Rosie for an update on their matchmaking plan and ends up right in the thick of the mayhem to come. And also... a certain snake gets his first line in this story :333 (I love that pompous Victorian danger noodle, I swear <3 ). 
> 
> See you all next week!
> 
> -Jenna


	12. Guardian Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many demons tune in for a long overdue show from the Radio Demon. A few demons decide to experience the show up close and make it their own. And one demon, ironically called Angel, gathers help and makes a plan.
> 
> *slight tw: I never describe anything graphically and we only hear the sounds of the show but... Alastor is clearly doing bad things to the squid.

There was something big going on across the airwaves of hell…

“Greetings and salutations, my loyal listeners! It’s been far too long since I’ve broadcast myself to you through the airwaves of hell! But I’ve been watching and waiting - and always listening! And I’ve finally found a guest who meets my impeccable standards for your entertainment needs! Say hello, my good - or rather not so good - man!”

Muffled screams and yells sounded.

“Now, now, don’t be shy - this is the radio! You have to articulate yourself! Ha!”

A growl and the sound of thrashing came next.

“Oh, what a lively fellow! You know, I would loosen your restraints so you could at least tell us your name but…” Alastor’s voice became distorted, “that would be playing with my food.”

There was a high whimper.

“Ha!” Alastor’s voice returned to normal. “Besides, your name won’t matter soon enough. Let’s begin, shall we?” There was the sound of careful footsteps. “Squid… I don’t believe I’ve ever dined on a squid demon before.” Alastor hummed to himself and pulled two knives against each other to make a slicing sound. “I do wish you had waited a little while before letting me discover you. I have a new…acquaintance of Italian descent - I’ve become intrigued by his stories of fried Calamari, but I haven’t learned the recipe yet.”

Sounds of intense struggling came over the airwaves now.

Alastor remained unfazed. In fact his voice darkened and slightly quieted. “But I can make do on my own with my usual methods. And I’m feeling a bit restless tonight, a bit ravenous, a bit - dare I say - regretful? So why don’t we take our time? You’re an ideal guest to work through every point I want to hit with this show. I’ll be removing each of your tentacles using a different excruciating technique before I begin feasting. First - ripping one off with my bare fangs!”

The squid yelled against his gag, then there was an awful wet sound and a violent scream of agony.

There was heavy breathing and then rich laughter. Alastor’s voice was more distorted than ever. “Stay tuned, folks…”

A light tune played in the background as the show went on.

___________________________

Cherri clenched her hands at her sides and strode right up to the edge of the Cannibal Colony like it WASN’T the skeeviest place in hell to her. She’d sworn to herself never to come back to this twisted territory of Alastor’s, but right now she wanted to see Rosie. When they had last talked, Rosie had agreed to send Cherri a message when she wanted to meet and that Cherri would send one back to her with a meeting place on neutral ground. But that left Cherri unable to initiate a meeting, and she’d never had patience to wait around for someone else. 

This visit would be fine. Cherri had learned her lesson last time anyway: just say Rosie’s name right away and then remind any of these hungry homicidal maniacs that a move against her would seriously piss off the uppity demoness.

Fortunately, instead of getting roped into another mob, Cherri rounded a corner and slammed right into another familiar cannibal - the short chick who had stopped the others from eating her last time.

Mimzy stood up, rubbing her head. “Hey! Watch where you’re - “ She blinked. “Oh, Cherri! The friend of Alastor’s beau!”

“Ugh, don’t call anyone a ‘beau’! This isn’t some weird French romance novel.” Cherri dusted herself off. “And yeah, it’s me. I need to talk to Rosie, now. I set it up so the princess’ll ask Angel and Alastor to play a duet at the hotel open house. I figured it might be a good way to get those two slow burn idiots to get a move on. I want her to give Radio Head a big nudge if he’s on the fence about going through with it.”

“There’s no time for that!” Mimzy shook her head and grabbed Cherri’s arm. “Come with me, I’ll take you to the Emporium! To Rosie! You need to get off the streets!”

“Why?” Cherri hesitated as the smaller demon tried to pull her.

“Because Alastor’s doing a show!” 

“So his band is playing - who gives a—“

“A RADIO SHOW!” Rosie’s eyes narrowed and glowed. 

“You mean he’s…” Cherri’s stomach twisted.

“He’s two legs into dissecting a squid demon live on the air!” Rosie clutched Cherri’s arm now with both of her own and pulled harder. “This place gets like a fight to the death buffet when he puts on a show, and he hasn’t done one for a while! Demons are antsy! And now that you’ve got your scent here, they’re in such a tizzy that they’ll hunt you down even if you try to leave!”

Cherri suddenly became aware of a lot of screams not too far off in the distance that were getting closer. “Fuck! This is why I hate going anywhere near Cannibal Colony!” She glared down at Mimzy. “And full offense, how do I know you and Rosie aren’t in demon flesh heat and about to take a bite out of me?”

“Ha!” Mimzy laughed. “Rosie’s right, you are a firecracker! Literally and figuratively!” She smirked at Cherri. “First of all, you’re important to Angel Dust who is very important to Alastor who is very important to us, so of course we won’t hurt you. Second of all, we like you - you’ve got spunk! Hell needs all the strong ladies it can get! And third of all…” She flashed her teeth…which were currently a rusty color. “We’ve already eaten.”

Cherri gritted her teeth. “Ugh…FINE! Shit - Radio Head and Angie better be fucking meant for each other, because if I’m doing all this so they can go on two dates and realize they’re better off as ‘just friends’ I’m gonna be pissed!”

“Oh come now!” Mimzy grinned as she finally pulled Cherri along, “Rosie sees their chemistry and you must too - friends can always tell when friends are head over heels for someone.”

Cherri lowered her eye as they went around a corner (and she tried to ignore flashes of demon eyes in dark alleys). “Whatever the two of them want to have to be happy, I’ll do anything to let them have it - even racing through this twisted little sub circle of hell.”

“That’s the spirit!” Mimzy laughed. “Let’s keep going - and pick up the pace! I’ve only got so much authority around here, and someone might try to take a bite out of you and worry about all the trouble it could cause later.”

Cherri ran much faster and pulled out a few bombs just in case. In the far distance she could see the radio tower aglow. And for just a moment she was actually worried a bit for Angel… Alastor put on a class act, but this show thing was a reminder that he had his own fucked up baggage. The two of them seemed good for each other but there were levels of sin Angel didn’t deserve to deal with. She just hoped Angel knew what he was getting into with Alastor.

They turned another corner and came in sight of the Emporium. Rosie stepped out, tilted her head in surprise at the sight of Cherri, hissed at several demons ready to block Mimzy’s path, and then ushered the two demons safely indoors.

___________________________

As Angel headed to the studio, he thankfully didn’t have much time to linger on Alastor’s heavily implied rejection since he had a bigger problem at the moment. Valentino, Vox, and Velvet had been expecting him to fill them in asap if Alastor was going to put on a show…

Angel had to let the three of them know about Alastor’s broadcast as soon as he got to the studio - if he gave them no warning, even if he lied and said he knew nothing about it, they would be pissed. But he also knew they might get pissed anyway when he told them for not managing to let them know sooner. This ‘taking down Alastor’ thing was important to Valentino and…Angel cringed to imagine what Valentino might do if he felt like Angel had messed it up. There really wasn’t a risk-free choice he could make here. So he would just have to go in, deliver the news, and hope for the best.

But at the same time, regardless of how Valentino, Vox, and Velvet would react, Angel was just grateful that Alastor was finally putting on a show. Those three had been too happy lately about Alastor’s absence from the airwaves. Now they could go back to just grumbling about Alastor being too powerful and feared and unstable, and they would leave him alone… Angel wanted Alastor to be safe in a way he’d only ever wanted very few demons down here to be safe. 

Angel shook his head - he had to stop thinking about Alastor and what had happened tonight. Because the more the reality of Alastor’s rejection sunk in the more Angel kept remembering little things that he liked about the deer demon very, very much. The way he made corny jokes and the way he rolled his eyes at innuendo and the way he deftly chopped up food in the kitchen while playing a tune from his ears, and the way he could quip back and forth with Angel at a moment’s notice, and how happy he looked bending at the waist to water a plant. Speaking of which, the sharp figure he cut in a suit in general… What it might be like for Angel to touch that suit covering Alastor’s body and let his hand linger. And how nice it was whenever Alastor lightly touched him.

That night in Alastor’s office after he’d helped Angel avoid leaving the hotel for work: touching hands to teleport, being told his conversation was worthwhile, Alastor calling him darling…

Angel brought a hand to his head, holding back tears he suddenly realized were burning behind his eyes. “Shit…” He plastered on a smile and pretended to just be smoothing back his hair. “Pull yourself together. You’re acting like you two broke up when you weren’t even a thing in the first place. You’re still best guy friends! He still likes you! He’s just…not looking to hold your hand unless it’s to teleport! No biggie…” He crossed his arms over his chest and whispered. “He can’t have broken your heart or whatever. It’s not like you were in love with him…” The fact that he could say the L word without breaking down into a mess was a good sign to Angel. It meant he really hadn’t fallen that hard for the Radio Demon. But a severe tightness in his chest also told him that he had gotten dangerously close.

“Boo!”

“Fuck!” Angel rounded a corner and jumped, all arms extending out. 

There was Velvet with one of her usual manic smiles. She laughed. “So sensitive, Angel. It’s much more fun to scare someone with stronger guts.” She eyed him up and down. “You do look distressed… Do you know what I know?”

Angel retracted his extra arms and composed himself quickly with a simpering grin. “All I know is you do scare people good, Aunty Vel. Sheesh, I practically died again, heh.”

“Hmm…” She tilted her head. Then her eyes hazed. “You’re funny, Angel. But now it’s time to come with me. We were starting such a nice party but now Val and Vox are waiting, and they’re not happy. Guess who’s on the radio…”

Angel’s eyes widened and he bit his lip but then nodded and moved close to Velvet. “Oh yeah! Aunty Vel, you scared me so much, I almost forgot - Alastor went out walking just before I left and he was acting even more creepy than usual. Damn, he really put on a show and it started already? I figured, even if he was going to, he’d spend a bunch of time lurking the streets first.”

“Well, you were wrong.” Velvet grabbed his tie and pulled him close, showing her teeth. 

Angel swallowed.

Then with a laugh she released him and gestured for him to follow her. “Come on, we have a full night!” She skipped through the studio doors. And reluctantly Angel followed after her.

They were at the VIP room soon enough. Angel braced himself and entered.

Vox had every monitor on his wall lit up and was fully engaged with the screens before him, all from cameras showing different angles on the radio tower (Angel made a mental note to never get that obsessed with losing out on Alastor). Valentino was pacing the room with an old portable radio held to his ear.

“Found him!” Velvet announced proudly as she pranced to her seat and unfurled a sleeve of various cooking knives to polish. 

Valentino stopped pacing and turned his steely gaze to Angel. 

Angel came forward with a sad smile. “Daddy Val, I’m sorry - Radio Fucker left the hotel acting creepy. He got pissed that someone attacked some demon who plays music on the corner in front of the place. I wasn’t sure if he’d put on a show, let alone do one so quick! I was going to tell you everything as soon as I got here!”

Valentino suddenly held up his hand, listening to the radio again. 

“Well, at least we now know WHY he put on a show,” Vox mumbled. “This is awfully small time for him though… Fuck, it is just like him to pull something random like this.”

Valentino lowered his hand and lowered the radio from his ear as well. He tucked it into his coat. “That freak is cracking himself up with shit jokes about being on a ‘see-food’ diet - everyone he sees is food and he eats all the food he sees. He likes hearing himself talk: we’ve got a moment.” He glanced at Angel and his mouth picked up on one side with a small smirk. “Angel Cakes, don’t worry - Alastor is the trickiest son of a bitch in the world to predict. We never expected YOU to be clever enough to keep a step ahead of his game.”

Angel wanted to glare at Valentino. But experience made him keep his trusting gaze…and so did the sobering thought that he had been wrong at trying to keep up at his own ‘game’ with Alastor. “Oh… so… I did good?” He raised an eyebrow.

Valentino’s smile fell. “You’re still in the middle of doing what we need you to do - as our partner. And you’re ready to help the team, right?”

Angel nodded. “Always, Daddy. What do you need? I’ll tell everything.”

“No more talking.” Valentino smirked. “Now is the time for action, baby.” 

Velvet stopped polishing her knives and glanced over her shoulder, eyes wide with curiosity.

“No,” Vox grumbled, shifting his screens to more views on the tower, “the time for action would have been BEFORE this show - when he had a major gap between cannibal fill-ups and was distracted by the newness of the hotel. Now who knows when he’ll take another huge break between shows? The hotel’s set up - there’s nothing to keep him away from his fucking tower!”

“We don’t want him away from his fucking tower!” Valentino raised his voice. “We want him contained. And we want him at his most vulnerable. And that time is when he’s putting on a show - when he thinks he’s invincible and he’s high on his own supply of being some unconquerable fallen soul.” Valentino stared down Velvet and Vox. Velvet tilted her head more and Vox blinked and glanced away from his monitors to look curiously at Valentino.

Angel had a bad feeling.

“We’re going to attack him right now.” Valentino turned off the radio and shoved it into his coat.

“Yay!” Velvet clapped her hands and proceeded to gather her knives.

“We can’t!” 

“We can’t!”

Angel and Vox yelled these words at the same time - Angel in a moment of desperation and Vox in a moment of disbelief.

Valentino glared at Vox then slowly turned and raised an eyebrow at Angel.

Angel was grateful for an extra moment to think when Vox stood and spoke up first, walking right over to Valentino. “This is insane! Yes, maybe there’s a slim chance that you’re right, but there’s a bigger chance he’ll tear us to shreds in the throes of whatever sick trance he gets into when he eats demons alive! If you want to do this, it needs to be planned, not spur of the moment! I want Alastor dead, but I want to stay alive more!”

Valentino grabbed his collar, roughly pulling him close. “You don’t decide what we do. And you don’t make judgment calls about anything with Alastor. You know why.”

Electricity sparked from Vox’s antennae and he scowled and pouted but didn’t protest.

Valentino lowered the television demon and sighed. “If we take time and plan this out, somehow the Radio Freak will pick up on any subtle things we do and know it’s coming. But if we go for him out of the blue, he’s flying blind. He’s screwed. And we have the upper hand. But we have to go now before he starts eating that squid demon, heart and all.”

“I’m all packed!” Velvet tossed her sleeve of knives into a sack along with a few bundt cakes. 

“And you…” Val suddenly turned and towered over Angel. “What the fuck is your problem?”

Angel held up his hands, trying to smile. “Just worried about planning and stuff like Uncle Voxy. And…maybe it’s dumb, but the idea of being near someone eating someone - in the literal non-sexy way - freaks me out. But you’re right, Daddy - surprising Alastor is a big advantage.”

“Hmm…” Valentino’s stony look lost some of its chill and Angel felt like he could breathe again, “Well, it doesn’t matter, because you’re not coming into the tower with us. You’re just going to ride with us there and feed us info about everything Alastor did tonight before he left. Got it?”

“I—“

“What the hell?”

Everyone turned to Vox who was pointing at one of the monitors. “There’s fucking airship heading right to the radio tower. No way TWO demons would be stupid enough to—“

Valentino growled.

“I-I mean…” Vox cleared his throat and rolled his eyes, “No way two demons would be…I don’t know… ‘brazen’ enough to attack Alastor during a show at the same time!” He squinted his eyes and zoomed in. “Who in the hell…”

Familiar pompous laughter that Angel knew well sounded from the monitor. And then the spider got a good idea quick. “That’s Sir Pentious!” Angel spoke up. “He’s a joke overlord snake demon. My friend Cherri and I take him down sometimes for fun. Alastor kicked his ass weeks ago outside of the hotel - he must be back for some dramatic revenge bullshit.” Angel clasped his hands together, looking up at Valentino. “Daddy, Cherri and I are experts at taking him out. Let me grab her and fuck him up real good! I’ll just tell her we’re doing it for fun. Please, I want to be out in the field! I want to help you guys! I want to be a real partner!”

Years of sex work had made Angel a master at begging in a way to make even the most skeptical of johns believe him. But convincing Valentino was a whole other level of expertise.

Then, miraculously, Velvet helped. “Aw, let him, Val. He really is a big scared-y cat! He jumped a mile high when I surprised him coming around the corner. And if he fucks up, then the three of us can always slaughter the snake after we’re done with the deer.”

And Vox thankfully added, scowling. “Yeah, send him to the air ship. If we’re really doing this then I do not want to spend the entire ride there doing more talking with Angel about Alastor. I just want to get this plan over with and do whatever needs to be done to move us all forward.” Vox glared in Valentino’s direction…then swallowed and looked off to the side, flushed.

Valentino glanced at Velvet then at Vox. Then he turned back to Angel. “You keep your little pyro friend out of the goddam loop, and you take down that snake quick and neat. Then you stay the fuck out of sight and leave us to do the final dirty work. Got it?”

Angel nodded, almost holding his breath. “You know best, Daddy Val.”

He gave a small nod. “Get the fuck out of here and make us proud.”

Angel smirked and nodded back. “My pleasure.” He gave the three of them a little wave, turned, and sauntered out of the room.

Once he made it out of the studio, he broke into a full run. He couldn’t call anyone at the hotel for help - them getting involved would be a huge red flag to Valentino, and Vox might be monitoring his phone anyway. Angel shot Cherri a message just saying he needed her to meet him at the Cannibal Colony border NOW. He would tell her everything in person and then they could figure out a way to attack Pentious and fuck with the three overlords at the same time. Since Cherri was probably far from Cannibal Colony, Angel would have time to run in and also find Rosie. Fuck the risk of other cannibals trying to snap a bite of him - Rosie needed to know what was going on. She could help Alastor.

Angel almost stumbled in his mad dash to Cannibal Colony when Cherri sent back a text right away - and informed him that she was already there. 

There was no time to question this new turn of events. Angel just kept running. 

“Alastor, you big cocky idiot, just in case you’re not as much of a dangerous fucker as all those stories about you claim, you’re getting help from everyone I can get to go up against Val, Vox, and Vel.” Angel wiped a tear from his eye, his gaze stern, scared for his friend.

He would not let Alastor get hurt. 

___________________________

Outside of the studio, Valentino, Vox, and Velvet got into the limo which sped off swiftly through the streets in the direction of the radio tower. Velvet ate some of her bundt cake, Valentino gripped his cane and stared foreword with a dark smile, and Vox looked out the window toward the looming radio tower, frowning with a blush. He glanced to Valentino only for a moment but blushed more and finally just looked down. He clenched his fists together and tried to smile. If this plan actually did work, maybe he would be the last face Alastor ever saw. That idea was something. But mostly he just wished the attack was over so that this strange blend of feelings he had for Alastor…and perhaps another… would all be behind him.

At least Angel wouldn’t get to be near Alastor at the end - that was a definite comfort indeed.

“Voxy, you look even more grumpy than usual.”

Vox glared at Velvet, and his screen glitched.

She tilted her head, smiling manically back at him. “What’s the matter? Cannibal Deer got your tongue? Or is it just that you wish he did?”

Electricity sizzled off of Vox’s antennae. “I wish you would choke on one of your shitty sweets!”

“Both of you shut up!” Valentino glared at them. “We CANNOT fight. We work together, or this whole plan goes to hell. We are going to have to make this attack flawless… because if we fuck up, Alastor won’t give us another chance.” He interlaced his fingers and brought both hands to his chin in thought, scowling. “We need to hit him with everything we’ve got - all the stops. If you two have any tricks up your sleeves, now is the time to lay the cards on the table.” He looked to the television overlord. “Vox?”

Vox blinked a few times. “I…” He took a breath and considered. “That radio tower is like a big lightning rod. If I can generate enough electricity I can fry the whole thing.” He smiled a little. “I can turn Alastor’s crowning glory into a blackened husk. I’ve always wondered how many watts it would take - I guess now I get to find out.” He managed a small smirk.

Valentino nodded, apparently satisfied, and turned to Velvet. “Velvet, what about you?”

She was fishing in her bag. “Oh I’ve got something! Let me just see where I put that thing…”

Vox mustered up the courage for eye contact with Valentino as he crossed his arms. “And what are you bringing to the table, Val?”

Valentino grinned widely. It was a rare sight and it made Vox swallow.

“Hmm.” Valentino crossed his legs and pulled up his coat a little to reveal spiked heel boots and fishnet stockings. Vox felt the wires in his screen heat up. “Angel’s cracks about Radio Freak have confirmed how much our little Radio Demon can’t handle the big bad sin of lust. If things aren’t going our way, I’ll show him such a sexy demon that he won’t be able to touch me. And it’ll freak him out enough to give us a chance at the upper hand again.” He lowered the coat once more.

Velvet giggled, still rummaging. “Vox is blushing! Naughty boys - did something happen between you two when I wasn’t looking!”

“No!” Vox screamed.

“Not yet.” Valentino shrugged.

Vox brought a hand to his screen and sighed.

“Kinky!” Velvet giggled. Then her eyes lit up. “Ah, I found it!” She pulled out a folded up cupcake wrapper, handling it gently. “Here’s my surprise attack. I’ve been saving it for something special.” She opened the wrapper to reveal something small and glinting and sharp.

Vox sighed with a dry look. “Another razor blade? You’re repeating yourself, Vel.”

“That’s not a razor blade,” Valentino added in a tone of awe. “Fuck, Velvet… where’d you get a piece that small?”

Velvet held up the item and moved it closer to them. And then Vox saw the silvery white sheen of the sharp object and realized what it was too. “A piece of angel spear? But…those spears are unbreakable. How did you—”

“An angel made this when he accidentally crossed blades with another angel during a cleanse and broke his spear,” she explained. “Alastor could see and avoid a full spear easily, but he won’t see this coming. If I get close and cut him just right…bye bye, Radio Demon.”

Valentino smiled very much and leaned back in his seat. “We can do this tonight. I feel it.”  
Velvet tucked away the piece of blade into her dress pocket and scowled as she grinned more. 

Vox thought for just a moment about betraying these two and begging Alastor for a partnership before he pushed away the stupidly desperate idea and decided overlords were better off not needing anyone at all. Hell, he might even go off on his own for a little while - he needed a break from this shit. Maybe Alastor had the right idea, being a solo act.

The limo got closer and closer to the tower.

___________________________

“Seafood is a delicacy there’s really not enough of in hell. I suppose because the lakes are made of fire, ha! That’s taking flame-broiled a bit too far in my opinion. What do you think?”

Faint moans sounded.

“Now, now, do not fade on me so quickly. We’re barely done. And I’ve only sampled a bit of your flesh and blood. So be a sport and stay conscious until the main course, my sinful cephalopod!” Alastor’s voice distorted and deepened. “I WILL NOT LET YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND!” Static filled the air. Then Alastor’s voice returned to normal even though the tone remained low. “Perhaps we’ll take a brief break so you can regain yourself. It’s important that you make your last hours of existing entertaining for me and our listeners. And I’ll take a moment to clean up before me move on. We’re going to commercial, folks! Stay tuned!”

___________________________

Alastor really tended to forget about everything outside of his tower when he was in the midst of a show. He didn’t know about the limo or Cannibal Colony…or the repaired airship makings its way across the pentagram toward the glowing light of his tower, full of walking talking eggs and a hissing snake with a grin. “Alastor, you fool, you’ve given me a perfect beacon! And with the distraction of your show and the improvements to my ship, I’m afraid the Radio Demon will soon be silenced!” He laughed maniacally, and the Egg Bois joined in!

“Are you gonna turn off his show, boss?’

“No! By ‘silenced’ I meant - “

“Are you gonna put a gag in his mouth, boss?”

“Don’t be stupid! We’re going to - “

“Oh, oh, are you gonna silence him by shooting his mouth with your ray gun? Then his mouth will be too full of rays to talk!”

The eggs looked on. Pentious scowled and opened his mouth, about to protest…but then he considered and finally sighed. “Yes, I suppose that’s one way to kill him. If it’ll make you happy, we can shoot him in the mouth with the ray gun for starters.”

Cheers rang out among all the egg bois.

“But be QUIET or we won’t get a chance to shoot him with anything!” Pentious hissed.

The cheers continued at the level of loud whispers. Sir Pentious grinned smugly and went back to flying his ship right toward the radio tower’s glow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of the Radio Tower is finally here! I've been looking forward to sharing this part of the story very much :33 This is the darkest segment - nothing devastating, nothing graphic, but it gets very emotionally heavy (but it'll bring our boys to a better place together, promise). Also, Angel is heading into badass mode - seriously, do not ever mess with his friends lol. The battle should take two chapters to complete and then we'll get into the aftermath and everything it leads to <3
> 
> I'm taking next weekend off from updates so I can catch up on some irl things and on drafting what comes next to make sure it all comes out the best it can be. Thank you all for your patience - and thank you all for your reviews and kudos, they make me smile ^w^ Have a great start to March, everyone! <3
> 
> -Jenna

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here's the start of the sequel story :) I have a feeling this one will be longer than the last one. It's definitely more complicated lol. I'll know the full amount of chapters once I'm a little farther along with writing. For now, I have the first three chapters drafted and I'll try to post regularly :) Thank you for your support. Prepare for epic amounts of fluff and awkwardness and drama! <3 Thank you for reading!


End file.
